Amor Prohibido
by Hime Uchiha Hinata
Summary: La noche se refleja en su mirada, tan oscura, tan intensa, en noches de tormenta lo veo por doquier, demo, ¿Porqué? La Luna y su mirar... ¿Como no pensar en ella, cuando la Luna refleja todo lo que 'ella' es. Pero no podemos, nuestros caminos han sido separados y nosotros...
1. ¿Suicida o Despistada?

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizó para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. De ser míos jamás, nunca... NEVER! EVER! Pondría una locura sin sentido sobre un Sasusaku!

Con todo el respeto debido a los Sasusaku!

Algunos personajes con nombres raros serán míos!

Por favor, Onegai denle una oportunidad a esta historia! Siiiii!?

Dudas o comentarios en un respetuoso review thanks!

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 **Gritos**

 _ **Capítulo 1- ¿Suicida O Despistada?**_

Porque la vida no es una novela o un cuento de hadas, donde todo acaba con un final felíz, ya había caído en cuenta de ello desde muy temprana edad, no existía la posibilidad de creer que el destino le deparará algo de felicidad, cuando todo lo que amaba y atesoraba con todo su ser, era arrancado de sus brazos con toda la mala intención del mundo, en un mísero abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que tenía dejaba de existir. Más que una novela, un cuento de hadas, era más bien un filme de terror, de esos que ves una vez y todo lo ocurrido queda atrapado en tu mente, en tus recuerdos como si la idea fuera recordar cada suceso de cada espantoso momento sucedido durante toda la cinta. Así era, es así como cada recuerdo de esos tres fatídicos días se adueñaban de sus sueños. Es por eso que había despertado de nueva cuenta en ese solitario y aterrador lugar, una vez más la vida se había propuesto arrancarle otro pedazo de su casi inexistente corazón.

Era posible que algo tan trágico pudiese estar ocurriendo por tercera vez en la adolorida vida de una marchita persona?

\- Hanabi? Hanabi?...- No podía dejar de repetir su nombre, la Hyuga mayor era lo más infeliz desde la partida de su hermana menor.

-Dentro de pocas horas empezarán las clases de tu último año en el Instituto Konoha, deberías intentar dormir... son pasadas las 12:00- Sin más su padre el impotente Hiashi Hyuga, dio media vuelta para colarse nuevamente hacia la fría y entristecida mansión.

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente unos dos meses desde la fatídica muerte de su hermanita menor Hanabi, quien había sido secuestrada por un lunático sujeto. Este secuestraba a sus víctimas y luego las torturaba arrancado sus ojos, era un enfermizo lunático descrito con el nombre de Toneri. Sus actos eran como un tipo de sacrificio en nombre de todo su fallecido Clan. Una venganza descabellada.

Aunque bien era cierto que habían encontrado a su hermana con vida, esta no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para resistir tanto dolor y perdida de sangre. En menos de cinco minutos abordo de una ambulancia la pequeña adolescente de doce años dio su último aliento de agonía.

La noche estaba escrita con cargadas nubes de lo que parecían ser filosas y heladas agujas cayendo sobre su delicado cuerpo mientras yacía tendida en el pasto del jardín delantero de la mansión Hyuga. De no ser por lo húmedo que se encontraba todo su cuerpo jamás diría que esas eran gotas de agua helada sino más bien agujas que gozaban el chocar contra su delicada piel de porcelana.

Regresar a su habitación era un tormento, pues a pesar de tener habitaciones separadas Hanabi se infiltraba astutamente en la recámara de su hermana mayor en noches de tormenta como lo era en esa solitaria noche de primavera tormentosa. Buscando un mejor refugio bajo las cobijas de su hermana, era un alivio para ambas, también algo curioso, pues para la Hyuga mayor no era muy de extrañar que hasta las personas valientes como Hanabi tenían algo de lo que temer, pero luego era divertido molestarla al respecto.

Eran esos momentos tal vez los que más extrañaba, sobretodo en esas noches de tormenta.

-Hanabi...-

Estaba hecha un manjar de lodo, literalmente había dormido en el pasto bajo la tormenta. Resaria a kami para no ganar un resfriado en su primer día de clases. Si es que ponía empeño, pues ni ganas tenía de asistir a clases, a decir verdad, no le importaría pescar un resfriado, tampoco el no asistir a su día de clases.

Hyuga Hinata, ya no era Hyuga Hinata, su azulada cabellera tan larga, sedosa y bella como el de una sirena de cuentos, estaba hecho un nido de pajarillos con todo y lodo sin duda hasta grama debía haber allí escondido. Sus perlados ojos tan brillantes como la Luna parecían estar formándose en la etapa eclíptica. Ya no eran blancos sino rojos, sobra decir razones, sus rosados labios de coral ahora lucían como de algún pobre náufrago en medio del mar, peor él desierto. Era su apariencia de todos los días desde hacía ya dos meses.

\- Hinata-sama!, Hinata-sama su desayuno esta... por los bigotes de... Mi niña pero mire nada más como esta... Se le hará tarde para las clases, no haga esto mi niña, usted no debería seguir así.- Su Nana muy preocupada por las actitudes poco racionales de la Hyuga estaba al borde de la locura, imaginaba ya lo que otras noches había hecho, dormir en el patio bajo una tormenta.

-Hinata-sama a su padre no le gustará verla así.-

\- Na-Nana, otosan... tampoco... tampoco es el mismo, el ha vuelto a actuar tan frío, tan frío como antes.-

Estas eran las primeras palabras de la Hyuga luego del funeral de su hermana menor. Lo único que se escuchaba salir de sus labios era un triste llamado en susurro a su hermana Hanabi. Hinata había quedado consternada, traumada y sin esperanzas de volver a disfrutar los quehaceres de la vida con Hanabi, su mejor compañía, su mejor amiga, su hermana. Era una tortura para su Nana el no escuchar las voces de las hermanas Hyuga, aunque una no estuviera en cuerpo y alma la otra parecía ser un fantasma merodeando por la mansión en busca de alguien que ya no estaba.

Luego de que su primo Neji cayera en estado de coma meses atrás, su padre empezó a actuar un poco distraído, aún así no afectó el buen trato que empezaba a tener con Hinata, pues fue gracias a Neji que la familia Hyuga decidió estar más unida que nunca. No fue hasta la muerte de su hija menor que el comportamiento del Hyuga mayor decayó convirtiéndose en un hombre tosco y para nada sentimental respecto a su hija mayor. Esto hacía que Hinata volviera a estar donde en un principio estuvo, bajo la sombra de los Hyuga, nuevamente despreciada, echándose así misma la culpa de todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya está! Se ve hermosa Hinata-sama, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que uso ese uniforme escolar, también desde... que se cepilló el cabello. Vamos debe tomar su desayuno antes de partir.-

Emprendiendo el camino, mientras parloteaba Dios sabes que cosas, no se había percatado que la azabache, no seguía sus pasos, no fue hasta que llegó al comedor cuando se dio cuenta de que como ya era costumbre, otra vez, estaba sola.

Con los ojos hinchados y las tripas retorcidas y rugiendo emprendió su dirección al metro, serían unos diez largos minutos de una tal vez acogedora caminata. Por primera vez en dos meses salía a la luz del sol o lo que había de él, pues las nubes aún ganaban territorio sobre el cielo. Ni siquiera sus amigos la habían visto durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Se negaba a todo, comer no importaba mientras no pudiera compartir sus alimentos, bañarse era una pérdida de tiempo, pues se la pasaba como fantasma por la mansión o simplemente encerrada en su habitación, ni una gota de sudor, ver televisión y escuchar música eran actividades importantes para su hermana, por lo que la recordaría más y no ayudaría en nada, verse al espejo era básicamente como ver un cadáver andante y dormir, era la actividad más peligrosa, una tortura para nada placentera, pesadillas y recuerdos felices pero también tristes se colgaban de sus memorias atormentandola día tras día, noche tras noche.

Tan distraída como siempre, se hallaba en el suelo tras chocar de frente con un peatón. Sin saber por cuánto tiempo más estaría tirada en el suelo el joven con quién la Hyuga había tropezado ya empezaba a perder la calma. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla, después de todo el andaba apurado por huir de las melosas chicas acosadoras, por esta razón aceptaba a vagas su pequeño despiste. Aunque sabía muy bien que por despiste o no, la ayudaría sólo por esta vez.

-Vamos, no me quedaré esperando- Con la mano tendida hacia la chica azabache y tan serio como siempre, empezaba a impacientarse. Reconocía esa voz tan profunda y masculina, en muy escasas ocasiones lo escucho hablar, en muy pocas ocasiones lo vio, pero no hacían falta tantas oportunidades pues creía que su voz era tan penetrante como para no ser reconocida, un repentino regaño se hizo presente sobre su persona al estar pensando en tonterías como esas.

Sin dar tantas vueltas la Hyuga intentó ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta, pero en el acto sólo logró otra caída. El suelo estaba húmedo y ella hecha un desastre.

En un segundo su repentino acompañante estaba por alejar su mano al ver el desplante que la Hyuga le había brindado, pero un suave tirón de su pantalón lo hizo ponerse de cuclillas hacia la chica de ojos perlados.

-Hump, no te puedes poner en pie?- Curioso y desesperado por la falta de respuesta de la Hyuga este decidió mejor seguir su camino,- " _Es lo que consigo por intentar ser amable?"_ \- de no ser por el árbol que tenía a su diestra seguro hubiera aterrizado en el suelo. _ **\- ¡**_ _ **KUSO!-**_ la Hyuga nuevamente había tirado de su pantalón, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

En un segundo antes de pensar insultarla, su expresión cambió drásticamente de furioso a confundido y curioso, ahora era la Hyuga quien extendía su delicada mano en espera de ser levantada del suelo.

Debía ser una broma... ahora quería su ayuda?

Ganas de insultarla y dejarla sola, no faltaban, pero no podía, la conocía... escasamente, su melena, su baja estatura y palidez, y como no hasta su torpeza dictaban claramente que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hyuga Hinata. Si nunca la hubiese visto acosando a su rubio amigo nunca sabría quién era la chica que ahora anda en espera de su ayuda. Nunca habían cruzado más de una palabra, en una ocasión ella gritó su nombre y él sólo respondió con un _**"**_ _ **cállate**_ **"** para nada cortez. Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual lo llamó.

 _"De seguro referente al dobe!"_

-Go...mennasai...- Su cabeza seguía agachada,y su voz sonaba como un susurro al viento, entrecortada y apagada.

Sin esperanzas de que el joven le ayudará decidió entonces retirar su mano. Sabía que el chico con él que tropezó no era alguien de hacer esperar, tampoco alguien que ofreciera su ayuda voluntaria dos veces, a la misma persona y en una sola mañana, menos después de menospreciar su cordial amabilidad poco existente.

-Arriba- Al extender su mano tan grande y notoriamente fuerte pero tan pálida como las de la misma Hyuga pudo sentir su temperatura bajo cero. No creía que fuera normal en una persona, hacia algo de frío esa mañana, pero sólo por la tormenta de la noche anterior, aún así, no para dar una coherente explicación al estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraban las manos de esa chica.

 _-"Tal vez todo su cuerpo esté helado como sus manos, ¿será normal en ella? Porque a mi me parece anormal, Hump, como sea."_

-Arigato- Dejó escapar en un suave susurro al chico contrariado con las idioteces de esa chica.

 _-"Tiene que estar jugando... ¿Quiere morir?"-_

- **Con un demonio**... **Hyuga!**


	2. Los Hyuga

Arigato por leer y comentar, es muy importante para mi saber que hay alguien allí leyendo mis caprichos por un SASUHINA… Arigato ^_^

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 **Gritos**

Capítulo 2- **Los Hyuga**

Primavera en acuarela, todo el mes de abril bajo grandes tormentas. En escasas ocasiones el sol reinaba sobre los cielos de la ciudad de Tokio. En días como esos pareciera que el cielo lloraba al compás del sufrimiento ajeno. Un diluvio de lágrimas incontrolables, no hay terapia para un corazón en agonía. Pero algunas personas pensaban que sólo la lluvia podía consolar el sufrimiento de un alma en llanto. Tal vez si es cierto o tal vez no, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, se dedicaba a unir más almas, de cierta forma, para hacerse compañía la una a la otra.

La persona que compartía cuarto de hospital con la Hyuga parecía estar muy interesado o interesada en los _legendarios_ Power Rangers, ya que además de los constantes llamados de la Hyuga, al otro lado de esa habitación sólo se podían escuchar los gritos de civiles y malvados monstruos, destacando además destrozos de lo que se podía imaginar provenían de el imparable Megazord. Recordando vagamente su infancia como fanático de esos cinco protectores del mundo, ahora que lo pensaba, como adulto de sus casi 19 años, seria bueno revivir algunos capítulos de esa famosa serie de infantes.

Sus azulados ojos posaban tristemente sobre la delicada figura de su amiga del alma, la Hyuga, quien hacía más de un año había confesado sus sentimientos hacia su persona, la única chica que en ese entonce lo veía como a un chico valiente, fuerte y decidido, quien nunca se retractaba de su palabra, y se levantaba tras cada tropiezo sin importar que, pero que hasta el sol de hoy no había recibido respuesta alguna sobre su confesión de amor por él.

Entonces, al ver el parcho en su nuca, su mente comenzó a divagar por lo ocurrido horas antes.

Recordaba haber sentido su corazón al borde de su garganta. Había presenciado la escena de la Hyuga y su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, cuando casi eran atropellados por el bus que lo conducía junto a la chica ojijade al Instituto para su primer día de clases. Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver a la Hyuga lanzarse a la transitada carretera, como si se tratará de una acera _especial._ De no ser porque el bus estaba hasta los cristales repleto de personas tal vez no estuviera parado todo el trayecto en la puerta de entrada del bus junto al chofer y la ojijade y de no ser así, no hubiera visto la despistes de la Hyuga, mucho menos, hubiese sido él quien le gritaba al chofer que se detuviera, para que la Hyuga y el Uchiha no fueran impactados.

Sabía que su amigo había corrido tras la ojiperla para que no fuera impactada y estaba seguro que no habían sido tocados por el bus.

Al detenerse el transporte, el ojiazul y la ojijade corrieron al rescate de sus viejos amigos y compañeros de clase. Asustados, llamaron al unísono al Uchiha, quien no respondía a ningún llamado.

El Uchiha había quedado posicionado sobre la Hyuga en un fuerte abrazo para evitarle una dura caída, más esta estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos.

En un grito ahogado, Haruno Sakura, su compañera, había presenciado una rara posición del brazo del Uchiha, donde descifró que evidentemente su brazo estaba lesionado.

Esté por el contrario seguía en su misma posición sobre la azabache, al parecer sin darse cuenta impresionantemente, de lo que su caída había causado en él. El Uzumaki estaba anonadado, su mejor amigo estaba con un brazo dislocado e increíblemente el mismo Uchiha, parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Más unas pocas palabras del Uchiha lo sacaron de su limbo.

Flashback

 _"Sangre... Naruto, llama una ambulancia..._ _ **Rápido**_ _"- Extrañamente su voz me sonaba muy baja, demo, preocupada y al momento del grito, me pareció que estaba exagerando y es que yo Uzumaki Naruto, no veía más allá del estado físico de mi querido amigo el teme._

 _" Pero, qué, porqué?, Sangre... de dónde? sólo tienes un brazo roto."- Pregunte confundido, como si no fuera la gran cosa, pues aún no alcanzaba ver la sangre que el teme me decía, pero enseguida comprendí"._

 _ **"Con un maldito demonio Naruto, llama una maldita ambulancia coño"-**_ _Jamás lo había visto así, estaba tan furioso por mi tardanza y mi anonades, gritaba como nunca antes había gritado, ni siquiera por los caprichos y las formas melosas en las que Sakura y sus fans lo trataban, mucho menos cuando ambos nos enfrentamos por tonterías, más en el fondo, sé que él también, estaba tan o más preocupado que cualquiera, por la salud de Hinata._

 _Fue en ese instante en el que vi sangre bajo uno de los brazos del teme. Provenía de la cabeza de Hinata, pero no entendía, aún no entendía el porqué de esa sangre si el teme la había protegido con ambas manos, una rodeaba su cintura y la otra estaba posicionada en su cabeza para amortiguar el dolor que pudiera causar la caída, entonces, no funcionó tanta protección?. Más nuevamente fui sacado de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Sakura-chan. -"Dos heridos, uno de ellos con un brazo lesionado, el otro es una chica con una herida profunda en la parte trasera de su nuca, no se si esta en shock por el impacto o sólo desmayada pero su respiración es lenta y entrecortada su pulso es muy débil casi no lo siento..."- Sakura-chan hablaba muy rápido, pero lo hacía como una profesional, como si de una enfermera o doctora se tratara, más como un idiota, de nueva cuenta, me percataba de algo nuevo. -"Una chica con una herida profunda en la parte trasera de su nuca".- La palabras antes dichas por Sakura-chan resonaban en mi cabeza como una grabadora, una y otra vez, entonces, comprendí que era de allí de donde provenía tanta sangre, la sangre que bañaba la mano y brazo de Sasuke, la sangre que ahora adornaba el suelo de la carretera que estaba cubierta de un bullicio de gente, como si de una obra trágica y se tratara. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí parado como un tarado sin hacer nada, pero pronto el sonido de unas ambulancias a la lejanía se hicieron presentes en mis oídos._

 _Sakura-chan lloraba tranquilamente pero a la vez aterrada de lo que pudiera suceder, mientras que el teme, ahora sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos. Su fuerza y resistencia eran de admirar. Con un brazo dislocado y aguantando el peso de una chica sobre él, es de temer que tiene una fuerza que ni las heridas de gravedad hacen el mayor efecto sobre su persona._

 _Dos ambulancias estacionadas frente a nosotros, paramédicos por doquier hacían acto de presencia cargando consigo una camilla en dirección al teme, quien cuidadosamente, como si de una obra maestra se tratara, dejaba sobre la camilla el inmóvil cuerpo de Hinata. Sasuke estaba bañado en sangre, pero más que nada, en preocupación, preocupación por la Hyuga. Una que nunca antes había visto en él, por nadie._

 _Sakura-chan había tirado del teme para irse juntos en la otra ambulancia. Más un paramédico se acercaba rápidamente a mi, preguntando si sería yo quien acompañaría a Hinata. No me percaté del momento en el que di mi respuesta, sólo sé que ya estaba abordo de esa ambulancia camino al hospital de la ciudad._

" _Casi no puedo sentir su pulso, entrará en paro cardíaco, cuánto mucho tiene unos diez minutos, y el hospital está a más de veinte"._

" _Vamos lo más rápido posible… no lo logrará, es una herida de bala."_

 _Esas palabras me asustaron, herida de bala, ¿herida de bala? Demo ¿Cómo? Acaso alguien planeaba, No! no puede ser, ¿planeaban… matar a Hinata? demo ¿Quién demonios haría algo así? Y_

 _¿Por Qué? ¿Con qué motivos?_

 _Como si de un avión se tratara llegamos en menos de quince minutos al hospital. Hinata estaba peor que antes y la sangre aún no se detenía._

 _Sasuke y Sakura-chan ya se encontraban también en el hospital, justo iban a cruzar la puerta de entrada, cuando…_

" _A un lado, necesitamos espacio" gritaba a todo pulmón un paramédico mientras introducían a Hinata en camilla dentro del hospital. -" Herida de bala, entrará en paro cardíaco, haganse a un lado, llevemosla a sala de operaciones"- Esos eran los gritos de un doctor muy preocupado por el estado de Hinata._

" _¿Herida de bala? Naruto… ¿es que acaso escuche mal?"- Con un gesto, le indiqué que no había escuchado mal._

" _Según el reporte usted es Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cierto?_

 _Sígame por favor, necesitamos atender su brazo, está muy hinchado, sin mencionar lo púrpura y mal torcido".-_

 _Sasuke no lucía nada bien, no sólo por la sangre en su uniforme, eso era lo de menos, más bien, era su aspecto, su rostro lucía, no lo se… indescifrable, como espantado, pero al mismo tiempo serio y..._

 _Sakura-chan estuvo todo el tiempo al lado del teme, más yo, no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir o qué decir._

 _Creí que lo mejor sería ir con ellos, somos amigos, después de todo, los amigos siempre están juntos, por eso emprendí mi rumbo en la misma dirección que ellos habían tomado, y al llegar, S_ akura-chan me hizo un "pequeño" pedido.

Fin Flashback

 _Desde entonces, he estado aquí, acompañando a Hinata en su larga siesta, luego de tan larga operación, para extraer la bala. Hinata no podía respirar por su propia cuenta, los doctores habían dicho que tardaría unos días en recuperarse. Sakura y el teme ya se habían marchado, ni bien le habían enyesado el brazo y tres dedos rotos, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería descansar de tan agotadora mañana, más eran cerca de las tres de la tarde por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería que yo también saliera de ese frío lugar._

Pero de momento como si de un empujón se tratara, al escuchar un nombre muy familiar, termine al otro lado de la habitación de Hinata donde su acompañante disfrutaba de los legendarios Power Rangers.

-"Noticia de última hora, Interrumpimos la programación, para informarles que esta tarde, el despiadado lunático Otsutsuki, acaba de cometer otra acción aterradora donde por sexta ocasión su víctima término como tantas otras. No se descarta que los reconocidos Hyuga están en grave peligro, según el detective Yamato, quien está a cargo de esta investigación es más que evidente que estos actos puedan seguir ocurriendo El cuerpo encontrado por una joven secretaria de la Compañía Hyuga cerca de un local de comida rápida ha sido identificado evidentemente como el tan afamado Lord Hiashi Hyuga."-

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-"Hiashi Hyuga… el padre de Hinata…"-

-"Según las autoridades no se descarta la posibilidad de que este sujeto, vuelva a hacer acto de presencia atacando más víctimas de ojos blancos, lo que les lleva a las autoridades el pensar que posiblemente siga siendo punto de gran interés para este sujeto la gran familia Hyuga, pues cabe destacar que sus últimas cinco víctimas hasta el día de hoy, son pertenecientes a dicho Clan, se cree que su primera víctima fue errónea o lo que otros piensan pudiera haber sido una amenaza en los planes de Otsutsuki pues evidentemente no era perteneciente al Clan Hyuga".-

-" ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo de Hinata? Sasuke-kun…"- Preguntó la Haruno mientras hacía la cena para su compañero de apartamento.

-"Naruto, no ha llegado".- Comentó esté ignorando la pregunta de la Haruno. No queriendo pensar en los Hyuga más de la cuenta.

-"A de venir en camino, le pedí de favor que no dejará a Hinata sola, después de todo, los Hyuga parecen estar en problemas, ¿no lo crees?, creo que cuando Hinata despierte le gustará encontrarse en compañía de Naruto, así se sentirá mejor y no se quedará sola, tampoco habrán razones para estar asustada".-

-"No juegues a cupido, Sakura"-

-"Nuestra relación ha mejorado, creo que Naruto, debería acercarse más a Hinata, ella le ama, desde siempre."- _"Desde tu regreso, sólo quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros, y ya hemos dado los primero pasos, ya no me tratas como a una chica más, ya no soy molesta como antes decías, hasta vamos al cine, de paseo y compras más corrido, desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos juntos, es cierto que sigues un poco distante, pero al menos ya no huyes de mí, estoy segura que poco a poco te enamoradas de mi como yo de ti, pero para ello, sólo necesito… alejar a Naruto, de mi, de ti, de este apartamento, que busque un nuevo amor, alguien como Hinata."_

 _"Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que Naruto se enamore de Hinata y tú, Sasuke-kun, serás mío"._


	3. La Caida De Un Genio

Lamento con todo el alma no haber actualizado lo antes posible, no tengo excusa, este capítulo es un poco más largo, espero lo disfruten tanto o más que yo, Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios de apoyo, no saben realmente cuán feliz me hacen. Los quiero Sasuhinas besos y abrazos…

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 **Gritos**

 _ **Capítulo 3- La Caída De Un Genio, El Actuar De Un Orgulloso**_

Las mañanas de primavera se sentían tan frías y opacas como las de invierno, el indicio de verano era deseado por todos. La lluvia no cesaba de arropar la ciudad de Konoha, y el sol parecía estar perdiendo posesión sobre dichas tierras. La muchedumbre que antes adornaba las calles de Konoha, parecían haber desaparecido junto al sol, más no era incómodo, o molesto, pues tenía la sensación de caminar acompañado por la fresca brisa de la mañana, esa que susurraba paz a sus oídos.

Salía para renovar la necesidad de estar solo. Jamás hallaría compañera más sociable que la soledad. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquel accidente y desde entonces, su transcurso al instituto era más mañanero. Madrugaba para evitar malos tropiezos, miradas de odio, miedo, insinuación, gente conocida, desconocida y honestamente, gente molesta por conocer.

Queriendo salir del apartamento en su sola compañía, era preferible en ocasiones que el Uzumaki y la Haruno tomaran su propio rumbo, y el Uchiha el suyo. Después de tan largo tiempo fuera del país no tenía un lugar para vivir tan cercano a la institución, así que el Uzumaki se las ingenio para que el Uchiha se mudara con él y la Haruno al departamento que ambos habían alquilado, pues el trayecto de sus casas a la escuela era bastante largo, así que separaron lo " _personal de lo profesional"_ entre ellos, según sus propias palabras, para evitar largas caminatas en ida y vuelta a sus hogares todos los días desde hace tres años, tratando de convivir en paz desde entonces. Mientras el moreno sólo aceptó por conveniencia propia, pues la convivencia, no es algo placentero en su vida.

"No es que me moleste tenerles cerca, pero aún no me acostumbro a estar acompañado desde que despierto hasta que voy a la cama. Además, las únicas personas con las que me apetecía compartir mi vida;

Se han marchado.

Al llegar al instituto, su objetivo era respirar paz, y no había un lugar tan tranquilo como la azotea para ejercer tan dichosa palabra.

Gran sorpresa le esperaba allí arriba.

" _Maldita sea mi vida gris"_

Ahora entendía porque la carrera de dos chicas por las escaleras en su transcurso a esa azotea.

Al ver lo que tenía en frente, comenzaba a recordar una reciente conversación del Uzumaki con la Haruno...

 _-"Creo que Hinata, no la está pasando muy bien." - Comentó con un deje de preocupación su amigo ojiazul._

 _-"Y qué esperabas Naruto, está hospitalizada, no la puede pasar peor, ¿o sí?"- Cuestionó la ojijade._

 _-" No me refiero a eso Sakura-chan… esta mañana cuando fui a visitar a Hinata, tenía una cara de espanto, y su vista no se separaba del florero sobre su mesita de noche, Sakura-chan, alguien le ha llevado rosas negras a Hinata, alguien más la ha estado visitando estos días al hospital._

 _-"Naruto si que ere un Baka! La bala que impactó a Hinata fue debido al robo que dio lugar en el Banco de Konoha, justo Hinata se encontraba en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada, nadie la quiso matar! ¿Entiendes? Ella sólo pasaba por allí! Las rosas negras no tienen nada que ver, a mi parecer, son lindas!, además, pudo haber sido Kiba o Shino, o Ino y Sai, recuerda que Ino trabaja en una floristería y Sai es pésimo para dejar ver sus buenas intenciones y sentimientos, piensas mucho Naruto.".-_

La ojiperla se hallaba en el suelo, su rostro lucia apagado, sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios, la intención de las chicas era obvia. Sus ojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de agua salada amenazaban con inundar su rostro, marcado por lágrimas recientes.

El Uchiha era conocido por todos como un hombre de pocas palabras, tosco, orgulloso, arrogante, y con maestría en cero cordialidad, más fue la segunda vez que se acuclilló a la altura de la morena, extendiendo su mano en espera de que ésta accediera a su ayuda. Se notaba nerviosa, un pequeño acto asustadizo proveniente de la Hyuga le advirtió al Uchiha que esta no quería más problemas. Sus hombros se encontraban caídos pero tensos, ella evitaba su mirada a toda costa, su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, más no era de frío. La vio poner sus puños en el suelo mientras hacía un vano intento por alejarse de su presencia, pero sus fuerzas eran nulas, su pobre alimentación y condición física dictaba a los cuatro vientos que estaba cayendo en un vacío, un vacío sin salida, envuelto en la soledad y las sombras de su familia.

-"A-aléjese, po-por favor… y-yo… yo no…"- " _No quiero más problemas" ¿Por Qué no puedo decirlo? ¿Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi? Quiero que se aleje!"._

-"Si tu padre te viera así, de seguro lo avergonzarias más de la cuenta". -

No recordaba haber hablado _demás_ en su vida, más las palabras antes dichas eran duras pero ciertas. Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente ofreciendo su ayuda a una chica que no la sabía apreciar.

Antes de intentar retirarse, la Hyuga dudosa en extremo, tomó su mano.

Nuevamente, sus manos se sentían tan frías como la misma nieve, y ahora que la tenía de frente, cara con cara, podía darse cuenta del estado enfermizo en el que se encontraba la Hyuga. Su piel sin duda era como la porcelana, sus labios eran gruesos, pero pequeños, más estaban adornados por piel reseca, más la sangre del puño propinado, tenía una nariz pequeña y cejas descuidadas, sus ojos grandes lucían opacos y carentes de vida, pero al mirarlos tan detenidamente, pudo descifrar sentimientos encontrados en ellos y en los suyos, cuando estuvo en los zapatos de la Hyuga, el tiempo en el que su familia se desvaneció.

Cuando la Hyuga subió su triste mirada hacia la oscura y penetrante del Uchiha, este se sintió idiota por lo antes dicho a la morena, ya que al ver su mirar esta ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y la tajante tristeza que llevaba en su corazón fue derramada en su presencia dejándole al Uchiha una suave palabra casi inaudible.

-"A-Arigato"- Comentó la ojiperla en un suave y asustado tono de voz.

" _¿Arigato?"-_ Pensaba el moreno desconcertado .

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, mirando detalladamente el ahora sonrojado rostro de la Hyuga pero no sonrojado por su presencia sino, porque así era ella una chiquilla tímida y asustadiza quien aún esperaba ser soltada por la mano de su acompañante.

El timbre que daba comienzo a un nuevo día de clases, ayudó al Uchiha a salir de su limbo.

No había podido dejar de observar la perfecta figura angelical de la Hyuga, pensó por un momento que está reprocharia las palabras duras que antes le brindó sobre su padre, pero no fue el caso, la morena las aceptó como un niño acepta una paleta o cualquier tipo de dulce, ignorando su sabor, su veneno. Los segundos pasaban y ambos seguían tomados de las manos, el Uchiha parecía querer leer la mente de su compañera más la Hyuga se asustó y desapareció tras de sí.

Mientras silenciosamente contemplaba las nubes grises cargadas de una evidente lluvia incesante, se reprochaba a si mismo su actitud reciente hacia la Hyuga, pensando que por primera vez en su vida, una chica temía de él, su miedo era evidente, otras chicas en su lugar sólo saltaban a él en busca de protección, habiendo sido este la causa inminente de sus problemas. Pero en vez de ello, la Hyuga nunca haría tal acto, aunque tampoco pensó que esta le tendría miedo. En un acto despistado el Uchiha cerró sus puños a sus costados mientras lentamente su entrecejo se arrugó y sus finas facciones masculinas terminaron tensas.

Algo dentro de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos no le importó hasta este momento, y es que no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a los actos de la Hyuga hacia su persona.

Los inicios de clase eran agitadores y abrumantes, pero cuando tu primer profesor de clases no llega a la hora indicada, las cosas se complican, un alboroto de estudiantes toman los pasillos como pista de campo, como escenario para horribles cantos, para chismosas y chistosos de mala calidad, en fin, todo un show,

Show?

No!

Todo un… circo!

Empezando por un bigotes de zorro y terminando por un can!

Más una frente de marquesina y una puerca floristera.

Todo un alboroto se formó cuando el tan apreciado profesor se dignó en aparecer.

-" **Kakashi-sensei, ¿Otra vez se perdió por el sendero de la vida?"** \- Naruto como siempre,no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

 _-_ **¿O tubo que ayudar a una anciana con sus compras?, nos estamos perdiendo material para el próximo examen y todo por sus excusas baratas!-** No hace falta explicar quien contraatacó esta vez.

Sin ánimos para hablar y mucho menos para escuchar como se le venían encima con ataques de situaciones que en verdad había vivido, puso fin a la falta de respeto y el escándalo antes hecho.- "Primero que nada, Haruno, Uzumaki, harán cinco mil reflexiones sobre cómo se debe tratar a sus mayores, segundo, se quedarán después de clases limpiando el aula y el dojo, y tercero y no menos importante, todos los aquí presentes tienen diez puntos menos en su próximo examen, y les juro que el próximo que vuelva a quejarse o faltarme el respeto, tendrá el cero más grande que les impedirá su ingreso a la Universidad".- Silencio, como en un velorio, pero a falta de lágrimas, miedo. Por primera vez había dejado más clara que la Luna lo que por su mente circulaba. Y eso se podía ver en los rostros cabizbajos de todos eso rebeldes estudiantes.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi sensei? Naruto, **¡Idiota! Todo es tu culpa! hablaré con Tsunade-sama** "- " _Kakashi sensei no me puede hacer esto, soy la estudiante con mayor excelencia académica junto Sasuke-kun_ ".- La Haruno había olvidado por completo las palabras antes dichas por el sensei, que la miraba de forma, incrédula.

Más antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera refutar a lo antes dicho por su amor, Hatake Kakashi, tenía unas palabras dedicadas a la Haruno.

-Así que el plan era que me diera la vuelta y entrará al aula, para dar la noticia a tu tía, cinco puntos menos y van quince!."- Eso mis queridos amigos, fue el detonante para que una furiosa Haruno mandara a volar a quien pensaba tenía la culpa de todo.

El pasillo, antes infectado de payasos de mala calidad, ahora resplandecía en todo su esplendor, por los estruendosos rayos acompañados de las grisáceas nubes que tomaban control sobre la ciudad y el extrañado cielo azul. A lo lejos, en ese largo y semi alumbrado pasillo, una pequeña silueta, se acercaba con lentitud. Una hermosa cabellera larga y azulina era en ese momento, objeto de atracción para cualquier persona, que presenciara tan _elegante_ escena. Bailando al compás del vaivén de su caminar, siendo acariciado por la fresca brisa de la mañana, un cabello digno de una princesa; La Princesa Byakugan, así fue nombrada por la familia Hyuga, unos meses atrás, antes de que su corazón, se marchará junto con la pérdida de su hermanita.

Hyuga Hinata, asistía a su primer día de clases, unas zapatillas negras adornaban sus pies temblorosos con destino al aula que desde hoy sería su segundo _hogar_. No sólo se sentía nerviosa por su llegada o por la golpiza recibida minutos antes, su razón principal, era la inseguridad con la que siempre vivía, inseguridad sobre si misma, su cabello seguramente terminaría oculto tras el enorme abrigo blanco que ocultaba su figura antes criticada por muchas chicas, su uniforme constaba de una blusa de vestir manga larga color negra adornada con una corbata blanca y un saco en conjunto a su corta falda (de su poco agrado), ambas de color blanco con bordados de color negro, unas medias también blancas a la altura de sus rodillas y su mochila color lavanda.

 _-"Etto, Aqui es…"-_ Parada frente a la puerta que le llevaría a su primera clase, la Hyuga dudosa de entrar y encontrar dos docenas de estudiantes frente a si misma esperando a ser presentada, era para ella el escenario más angustioso, sin duda lo que menos le gustaba a la Hyuga, era tener docenas de ojos puestos sobre su persona.

Sumamente nerviosa, preocupada e indecisa se cuestionaba en susurros como entraría a ese lugar donde su sensei seguramente estaría esperando su llegada -"No puedo hacerlo, yo..."-

-"Estorbas"- Con voz de trueno el Uchiha le hizo saber a la Hyuga más de una cosa, en primer lugar, le impedía su paso al aula, segundo, que no estaba de ánimos y tercero, que su cara de espanto al saber de su repentina presencia y el retroceder dos pasos en lejanía del Uchiha había cabreado a éste.- "¿Tienes miedo?, Hyuga!"-

-"E-etto, go-gomenasai!"- Se disculpó la ojiperla al ser consciente de su despistes. Pero fue totalmente ignorada por este quien sólo se digno a seguir su camino hacia el aula mientras de sus finos labios soltaba un leve " _Hump"._

Mientras el Uchiha entraba al aula ella sólo pensaba en darse media vuelta y esperar al grupo en el siguiente periodo de clases, demo, nunca imaginó lo que a continuación haría que se sintiera desmayar.

-"Hyuga Hinata"- Su nombre resonó en sus oídos como si de un eco se tratara. -" _¿Na-nani?"-_ Temía la Hyuga que su plan se hubiera ido directo abajo, se encontraba temblorosa e indecisa de lo que debería hacer. Entonces, lentamente y tan tímida como lo solía ser, la chica ojiperla empezó a girar su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con su nuevo profesor de literatura, Hatake Kakashi.

Mientras la Hyuga miraba perturbada a su profesor de clase, una horrible noticia cruzó por su mente al tiempo que un relámpago se hacía presente en sus oídos.

-" _¡Uchiha-san… él… ¿Nani?, Iie, onegai!"-_

-"Habrá algo muerto por aquí, me huele a sangre!"-

-Kiba, no abuses de tu olfato, además para eso debería apestar a animal descompuesto, y no es el caso!- Comentó una rabiosa ojiazul de larga melena amarilla, desesperada por el constante ruido de su compañero mientras olfateaba todo el lugar como si de un perro se tratara.

-"Hinata-chan, bienvenida, pasa te estábamos esperando."- Fueron las palabras del profesor mientras a paso lento se dirigía a la Hyuga notando un deje de preocupación en su persona.

-"Hinata-chan, ¿ocurre algo?"- Comentó al estar ahora posicionado frente a la ojiperla."

-" **Hinata, que bien que ya llegaste!"** \- Gritó con alegría el ojiazul al ver entrar a la chica azabache.

 **-"Naruto tarado, no le grites, que no ves que está asustada, como se nota que no la conoces!"** \- Arrebató en gritos el chico can Inuzuka Kiba, quien al haber compartido tantos años de amistad con la Hyuga presentía que esta, muy pronto se desplomaria en un típico desmayo.-" **Hina-chan, siéntate aquí".**

-Kiba-kun, deja de gritar, bien supongo que ya se conocen, y los que no, ella es Hinata Hyuga, estará compartiendo este año con nosotros, ayudenla a sentirse cómoda y cuiden de ella, como todos saben ha tenido unos momentos duros y acaba de salir del hospital, Hinata-chan toma asiento al lado de Inuzuka."-

Y en espera de que la Hyuga reaccionara, la chica ojijade, Haruno Sakura, se posicionó frente a la ojiperla mientras con suma delicadeza, tomó la mano de la Hyuga, guiandola así hasta su pupitre, posicionado a su derecha con el Inuzuka, a la izquierda con el enorme ventanal de cristal, detrás del Aburame y, frente al Uchiha.

Si el hecho de compartir clases con el Uchiha la había pasmado de manera exagerada, el hecho de saberse posicionada en dicho lugar fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el Uchiha se encontraba a sus espaldas y ese hecho le aterraba.

" _Si te encuentro cerca de Sasuke-kun, estás muerta"_

Dos chicas de primer año habían dejado muy claro que el Uchiha era un hombre intocable por cualquier chica, pero el caso es, que la Hyuga no tenía ni la más remota idea del actuar de esas chicas en su contra ya que, según recordaba, no había tenido ningún tipo de concesión especial con el Uchiha, y dudaba la ojiperla que un chico tan serio y desinteresado como el azabache supiera al menos el nombre de alguien tan patética como se describe así misma.

Entonces si no había razón para ser atacada por fanáticas del Uchiha, ¿A que le tenía miedo?

A, sí, así era ella, temerosa de lo existente y lo inexistente, de la vida y la muerte, lo conocido y desconocido, de si misma y todo lo que le rodeaba, ser vivo, cosas materiales, era así siempre, ya que al perder su mundo, a su familia todo se había complicado más y más con el pasar de los días. Su primo Neji era su única esperanza de vida, rezaba todos los días para tenerlo a su lado, para que la cuidará y la protegiera como sólo él lo sabía hacer. Pero mientras tanto y por tiempo indefinido, debería ser precavida, estaría más atenta a todo a su alrededor y sería más fuerte por su primo. ¿Verdad?

-Hinata-chan no estés nerviosa, todos somos tus amigos."- La Haruno trataba dulcemente de calmar el temblequeo de la Hyuga más sus palabras sólo lograban asustar más a la pobre chica. -"Sabes, ninguna chica tiene permitido sentarse en esté lugar, a Sasuke-kun no le gusta, pero tu tienes el permiso de Kakashi sensei, ya que no hay más asientos, alégrate, yo en tu lugar… ¿Hinata estás… llorando?"-

Toda la conversación que la ojijade sostenía con la Hyuga había sido en bajos susurros, para hacerla sentir más tranquila, demo, al percatarse de un hecho evidente, su tono de voz, subió de nivel, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

 **-¿Nani? Hina, ¿que tienes? ¿te sientes mal?"-** El Inuzuka asustado se posicionó al lado derecho de la Hyuga, mientras tocaba su sien, verificando si la chica tenía temperatura, al cerciorarse de su temperatura bajo cero, algo que se estaba haciendo normal en ella, decidió entonces echar un vistazo a la herida en la nuca de esta, más la búsqueda se detuvo al percibir un líquido rojizo en el blanco uniforme de la chica, en la espalda de la Hyuga había sangre seca y otra más reciente.

-" **Hinata"-** Gritaron al unísono la Haruno y el Inuzuka al ver como la Hyuga caía de frente hasta chocar su sien con su pupitre.

-"Kakashi sensei, hay que llevarla a la enfermería,"- Ofreció la Haruno mientras, en un leve movimiento, el Uzumaki se posicionó en su lugar, listo para llevar a la ojiperla en brazos.

Una leve disputa se formó en el aula, él Inuzuka estaba más que listo para asistir a la Hyuga en el momento que el Uzumaki intervino, más no era el momento para andarse de heroínas por la Hyuga, por ello, el profesor dio la orden para que el Uzumaki partiera, mientras que la Haruno y el Inuzuka sólo debían ser pacientes y tomar asiento, para así retomar el transcurso de la clase.

No era secreto para la Yamanaka, el Aburame y la Haruno el hecho de que el Inuzuka estuviera más cabreado que nunca, pues desde niños este siempre guardó cierto _aprecio_ por la Hyuga, un afecto que se definía en otras palabras y sentimientos que este no estaba dispuesto a declarar, pero que ellos si tenían claro.

Al culminar la clase de literatura los estudiantes emprendieron su rumbo al aula de Ciencias, donde ya era común encontrar a su profesora en una romántica charla con el profesor de Matemáticas, Sarutobi Asuma. Yuhi Kurenai, la profesora de Ciencias y la persona tal vez más cercana a la Hyuga en estos momentos.

-"Ohayo, chicos"- Saludo la mujer de ojos rubí, notando la ausencia de varios estudiantes. -" Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uzumaki, Haruno, ¿Ausentes?"- Cuestionó dudosa al notar otra ausencia poco o nada común.

-"Pero que problemáticos, les dije que dejarán a la pobre chica en paz y no me escucharon."- Las palabras del chico con coleta en puntas eran arrastradas y sin gota de ánimo, más no respondía la pregunta de su profesora.

-"Shikamaru, podrías explicarte mejor"- Refunfuñó la mujer al ver el poco ánimo que tenía el Nara, no sólo para tomar asiento, sino también para dar una respuesta concreta a lo que estaba sucediendo, más no hizo falta que este diera el veredicto. Con los ánimos por el piso, y con sus cabezas gachas como si de un par de niños regañados se tratara, los cuatro chicos antes mencionados entraban al aula en fila india, cada uno a su lugar correspondiente, pero aún faltaba alguien.- "¿A qué se debe la tardanza y esas caras de poco interés?- Cuestionó la mujer en espera de una buena respuesta.

-"Kurenai sensei, disculpe nuestra demora, es que… nosotros… estábamos en la enfermería, Hinata regresó hoy a tomar clases, pero no se sentía muy bien aún, se desmayó y fuimos a ver como se encontraba, pero está en reposo, su herida estaba abierta perdió algo de sangre, pero nada grave."- La Haruno al fin aclaró la situación, pero aún faltaban dos alumnos.

-"¿Hinata regreso?, no tenía idea, entonces ¿está bien?- Emocionada por la llegada de la ojiperla pero preocupada por su salud la mujer de cabellos negros planeó mentalmente pasar por la enfermería en cuanto el timbre de cambio de clases chocara en sus tímpanos.-"Y ¿El Uchiha y Naruto están con Hinata?, ¿por eso no han llegado?

-"No, sensei, Naruto fue al lavado, ha de venir en camino, pero Sasuke-kun, no lo he visto, no estaba con nosotros."- " _Que raro, Sasuke-kun es muy puntual con las clases, nunca ha llegado tarde a una, de hecho, nunca ha faltado a clases, es tan responsable y tan correcto, que, el hecho de que no haya llegado, me preocupa.-_ "Sensei, ¿puedo ir al lavado, es que la mañana ha estado muy fría, ¿no lo cree?"- No era del todo mentira eso del frío en la mañana, pero acaso sería cierto eso de ir al lavado?.

Afuera, la lluvia ya había comenzado con su rutina de infinita agua, estudiantes iban y venían en carreras robóticas teniendo claro que una resbalada en las aceras de la institución sería algo problemático y serio por demás. Los gritos chillones de las chicas empapadas por la lluvia eran más estruendosos que los mismos rayos que azotaban toda Konoha, maquillajes regados, cabellos desgreñados y empapados, uniformes desaliñados y pesados en agua, materia escolar arruinada, en fin un sinnúmero de cosas por las que una chica pudiera poner los gritos en el cielo, era el mayor caos en toda la institución.

-"Aquí estás"- comentó el rubio ojiazul quien llevaba rato buscando al azabache.

-"Quiero estar sólo."

-"Teme, ¿ocurre algo?, Hinata esta en reposo, la llevaré a su casa en cuanto despierte, la enfermera, nos regaño a todos por la poca alimentación de Hinata, me preocupa, algo que dijo Sakura-chan…-"

-"Hump"-

-"¿No vas a preguntar qué fue lo que dijo Sakura-chan?"-

-"No me importa, ahora largo"-

-"Pero teme, la biblioteca es pública y …."

-"Bien"-

-"Teme por Dios, ¿de veras te vas? esta bien me iré yo de veras!"-

" _Pero que bipolar y antisocial, yo sólo quería hablar… ¿Sakura-chan?"_

 _-_ "Sakura-chan, ¿que haces aquí? ¿me buscabas?"-

-"Naruto, ahh de hecho voy al lavado"-

-"Pero tan lejos, bajas dos pisos para usar el lavado de la biblioteca? Cerca del aula de Kurenai sensei hay un…"-

-"Si es que el de la biblioteca es más... _limpio,_ como casi nadie viene a estos lugares, ya sabes"-

-"Bueno entonces, te espero"-

-"¡No!, digo no, es que Kurenai sensei te está esperando, ya sabes como de histérica se pone cuando la hacen esperar, ve, yo voy enseguida."-

" _Si Naruto estaba en la biblioteca, entonces Sasuke-kun debe estar aquí, demo, ¿porqué?"_

Contemplando la lluvia, recargado al marco de ese enorme ventanal de cristal en esa silenciosa biblioteca, en su sola compañía, sólo rodeado de libros adornados en capas de polvo, y un par de ojos jade que lo contemplaban silenciosamente desde las escaleras que conducían a ese segundo piso.

" _¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo, acompañarte, en el silencio de esta mañana lluviosa? Sasuke-kun…"_

-"No hay excepción contigo, Sakura, quiero estar solo." - " _Llevas mucho observandome, no entiendo como puedes aguantar tanto allí parada sólo contemplandome, se que nuestra amistad ha cambiado, pero no eres diferente del dobe, realmente quiero estar solo, por ahora."_

" _Entiendo, y esta bien, no te presionare, demo, no se cuanto pueda aguantarlo, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Retirarse sin reprocharme la petición… Sakura, no soy lo que buscas ni lo que necesitas."_

La lluvia seguía y seguía, un diluvio del fin de los días es lo único que se asemejaba a tan insistente tormenta. Desde la ventana de la enfermería una pequeña silueta observaba con plenitud esos días que la hacían sentirse tan diminuta, " _Neji-nissan"_ repetía en sus adentros desde que había despertado alrededor de no más de veinte minutos. Una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente antes de saberse en esa cama de enfermería y sólo lograba recordar la imagen de su querido primo sonriendo sólo para ella. La mañana estaba tan húmeda y fría, que con gran tentación de tener a su primo de su lado no pudo más que escribir su nombre en el ventanal de ese pequeño cuarto de enfermería.

Eran poco más de las once de la mañana, pronto llegaría el horario en donde toda la institución competiría por medalla de oro contra los payasos de circo. Y es que la hora de la comida se convierte en _Guerra de comida, Opera a lo Hip Hop, ¿¡Sabías que!?,_ ese, era el dichoso club de chicas con sus noticias de ¡ _Primera Plana!, o, ¡Última Hora!_. Molesto por demás, por ello se marcharía a la cafetería que daba lugar frente a la institución, _Yuki's Little Coffee_ una cafetería tranquila y relajante donde no muchos a excepción de sus dos amigos podían encontrarlo. Camino a dicho lugar miraba hacía la nada, con su frente en lo más alto, recibiendo en esta todo el poder de la lluvia, empapado y sin gota de interés por pescar un resfriado, se dio a la tarea de salir de esa biblioteca después de tantas horas sólo para tomar una taza de café, tan solo para despejar su mente y centrarse en sus cosas. Con sus ojos cerrados se detuvo cerca de un árbol de cerezos. Se sentía observado, su instinto no le fallaba nunca, y sabía que sólo debía subir la mirada al segundo piso del edificio a su diestra, más la idea de pensar que pudiese ser una loca de esas fans sin orgullo lo quiso hacer seguir su trayecto, pero de nueva cuenta para en seco, y al voltear su rostro, la divisó, no importa que sólo haya sido su melena, sabía de quién se trataba, demo, ¿porque lo miraba?.

" _Gran interrogante" -_ Pensaba el azabache aun con la mirada fija en el ventanal de aquel segundo piso.

Ese día era especial, jamás había faltado a clases a excepción del día en que enyesaron su brazo, pero este día, solamente quería estar solo y sentir la lluvia en su ser. Jamás pensó que se sintiera tan bien estar de esa forma, pero una vez frente al local del café…

-"Uchiha, si no te tuviera aprecio, definitivamente no entrarías a este lugar en ese estado."- Comentó un chico pelirrojo de su misma edad, pasandole ropa seca al moreno empapado.

-"Me siento halagado"- Comentó este irónicamente mientras se conducía al lavado de hombres, para hacer su tarea de despojar toda esa ropa mojada.

Una vez más su tarea de pasear su mirada por las calles de Konoha mientras disfrutaba de la alta temperatura de un amargo café, se hizo presente por segunda ocasión en el día.

-"Me temo que eres un adicto al café."- Comentó su acompañante.

-"Agradezco tu _preocupación,_ demo, me basta con el dobe y Sakura."-

-"Claro, entonces, me retiro."-

-"Gaara, hazme un favor…"-

-"¿A qué se debe la educación?"-

-"Apaga el maldito televisor"- Ordenó este como si sólo él estuviera presente en el local, y mandando a volar la educación, más en lo que canta un gallo, los reproches y molestias de otros clientes se hicieron escuchar, dejándole en claro al moreno, que su absurda petición, había sido denegada rotundamente.

Los minutos pasaban y su taza de café se había convertido en su tercer calmante. Sintiendo un horrible caliente en su estómago por la falta de comida y el exceso de cafeína, decidió entonces partir a la institución, recoger sus pertenencias y encaminarse a su departamento. Demo, al llegar a la puerta de salida del local, maldijo por lo bajo, mientras vagamente prestaba atención a las noticias de ese horrible televisor miniatura de la década de los noventa quizás.

-"¡Gaara, dale volumen!"- Gritó a los cuatro vientos una rubia de cuatro coletas.

-"Temari"- Reprochó el chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

-"No me hagas ir hasta ti"- Sentenció su hermana mayor, más el pelirrojo sabiendo de antemano el horrible carácter de la chica de cuatro coletas decidió entonces no llevarle la contraria.

-"Es lamentable lo ocurrido, creí que había despertado del coma, pero había sido todo lo contrario, sólo vine a poner un poco de agua a sus flores, su prima Hinata siempre traía girasoles para mantener el ambiente más positivo, pero ya que últimamente no viene por estos lados decidí entonces darme a la tarea de cuidar los girasoles por ella, no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no sabía que hacer soy enfermera interna y nunca he estado en esta situación, así que llame rápido a un doctor, pero cuando llegamos…"-

-"No puede ser, Gaara ¿tu lo conociste cierto?"- Pregunto la chica, más no obtuvo respuesta, demo, sólo bastó con ver su rostro para darse cuenta del golpe desgarrador que había obtenido este con esa triste noticia.

-"Con esta inesperada partida del proclamado _Genio Hyuga,_ queda decir que el reconocido Clan Hyuga ha quedado casi tan extinto como el impotente y aún recordado Clan Uchiha, ya que cabe destacar que…"- Silencio, ni una queja, ni una mirada de reproche.

Sabaku No Gaara no permitiría que su amigo escuchará las siguientes palabras de una reportera que a su parecer _hablaba demás._

Obtuvo una mirada fría por parte del Uchiha, más sabía que no iba dirigida a su persona. Ya que entendía el dolor y la amargura de recordar a un ser amado por boca de otras personas. Muchas veces llegó a odiar a los reporteros ya que estos no tienen límites a la hora de hablar. Todos buscan ligar una cosa con la otra, y hacerles recordar a otros momentos dolorosos de sus vidas.

El trayecto al Instituto fue más lento de lo normal, maldiciendo internamente a los reporteros que siempre solían estirar demás la lengua. Pero también se maldecía a si mismo por haberse quedado en ese lugar escuchando lo sucedido con el Hyuga. Al llegar al instituto fue por sus pertenencias, se dirigió a la azotea y en una esquina depósito sus pertenencias, mientras nuevamente, se dejó bautizar por la incesante lluvia.

Hay permaneció por largas horas, yacía en el suelo, recostado, con sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra sin tocar el suelo, y su vista en el cielo. Pensando, aclarando su mente, hasta que un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, tras de sí en su mochila, se encontraba el molesto aparato que lo había hecho levantar de su cómoda cama de cemento. No tenía ganas de contestar, sólo encontró la llamada perdida y diez mensajes, Sakura y Naruto, como siempre, queriendo saber de su paradero avisando que ya habían hecho las labores de sus castigos, regalos brindados por su profesor Kakashi. Cansado, introdujo de nueva cuenta el celular ahora apagado a su mochila y bajó de la azotea, eran las cinco de la tarde, una tarde oscura y aun lluviosa. Entonces al saber que a esta hora ya no había nadie en el Instituto, decidió marcharse.

-"Nissan"-

Su llamado era constante, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus visitas a su primo habían sido prohibidas por su padre poco antes de la muerte de Hanabi, en ese entonces, comenzaba a ser tosco como antes, pero la muerte de Hanabi, fue el detonante final, una nueva era de hielo comenzaba en la familia Hyuga.

-" _No visitaras más a tu primo, tú has causado todo esto, es por ti… que no está con nosotros, déjalo en paz."-_

-"Nissan"- Repetía ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos. Realmente tenía un mal presentimiento, desde muy temprano en la mañana, había pensado más de lo normal en su querido primo.

-"Ni-nissan"- Ya no lo aguantó, y rompió en un mar de llantos y llamados."- "¡Nissan!"- Llamó con fuerzas quebrantadas por el llanto. -" **¡Nissan!"** \- Fue su grito más fuerte y desgarrador.

Tendida en la cama, ahogada en llanto y nadie que la pudiera consolar, se sentía sola y atrapada. Hecha un rollo, y arropada por las sábanas blancas de la cama de la enfermería quedó rendida en el sueño.

Pero no por mucho…

-"¿Nissan?"- Llamaba esta vez en susurros y entre sueños.

-"Ne-Neji"- Volvió a decir por lo bajo.

Sentía la presencia de su primo, nuevamente las lágrimas salían de sus perlados ojos, aun cerrados. Aunque tal vez pudiera ser un sueño se sentía rodeada de la armonía, protección y cariño que su primo constantemente le brindaba.

Sintió unos dedos calurosos acariciar su mejilla, limpiaban su humedad, lo hacían con ternura y cautela, como evitando que despertara, con lentitud,subió su diminuta, pálida y fría mano a la altura de sus mejillas, pero rápidamente se detuvo, temiendo que al bajarla, no rozara con la suya esa mano que le brindaba calor a su ser. Temiendo en gran manera lo que a continuación sucedió, arrugó más sus ojos, cómo no queriendo abrirlos nunca más… -"N-no te vayas… n-no me abandones, o-onegai, Nissan."- Pero su petición no se hizo escuchar.

Y nuevamente como si de una Magdalena se tratara, comenzó a llorar, pues pensaba entonces que todo se trataba de un simple sueño, un sueño del que nunca hubiera querido despertar, deseando con todo su ser volver a sentir la calidez de esos dedos sobre su piel. Esa felicidad que sintió en su ser por varios segundos, fue un momento mágico que desearía volver a vivir.

Demo, y si no se trataba de un sueño, y si lo vivido era real, ¿Se podría volver a repetir?

-"Sasuke-kun, aquí está tu cena, que te aproveche!"-

-"¡Naruto!" ¿Que horas son estas de llegar? Ve a lavarte y ven a cenar!"- Ordenó furiosa la Haruno.

-"Creí que habían salido juntos"- Comentó indiferente el Uchiha.

-"Bueno, cuando llegamos al metro, dijo que algo se le había olvidado, así que volvió al instituto, y yo me regrese sola, demo, tardó mucho en encontrar lo olvidado, ¿Que sería lo urgente?- La Haruno no encontraba una buena razón para los actos del Uzumaki, y estaba segura que _nada_ era tan urgente en la vida del ojiazul como un tazón de ramen de la casa de Ichiraku. Por lo tanto, _algo_ más sucedía, demo, ¿Qué?

Continuará...


	4. Recordando

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y paciencia, se que tarde como un mes en actualizar mi tercer capítulo, y no hay excusa que valga…

Arigato a todas, de corazón;

\- Anny  
-

\- mizukihyugauchiha

\- amy23

-natty

-uchiha-hyuga love

Y a los que no han posteado comentarios, demo le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia, Arigato ^_^

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

" **Gritan"**

 _ **Capítulo 4- Recordando**_

La semana transcurrió como de costumbre, un día más, un día menos, uno lluvioso y otro simplemente nublado.

¿Porque un día más, un día menos?

Bueno, cuando hablamos de agonía, los segundos, minutos, horas, días, en fin la vida entera, pues, simplemente deja de tener sentido para quien no conoce más allá del dolor.

Un funeral de lujo fue la sede más importante de la ciudad de Tokio hacía sólo pocos días. Empresarios y Políticos importantes de todo el país de Japón asistían a dicho evento. Más sólo eran allegados del difunto Hiashi Hyuga, quienes asistían a dicho lugar en un homenaje al _último_ de los Hyuga.

La morena de ojos perlados no había hecho acto de presencia en dicho entierro. Fue un gran detonante para un asalto de preguntas respecto a su _imperdonable_ ausencia. Docenas de reporteros abarrotaron las puertas de su casa en busca de una buena explicación, una buena razón para justificar su ausencia.

Más su paradero, era desconocido por todos.

 _-"Hola… eh?, hehe, ¿porque esa cara de espanto? ¿Nos vamos?"-_

 _-"¿Na-Naruto-kun?…"-_

 _¿Por Qué me mira asi?, creo que esta asustada._

 _-" Esperaba que despertaras, verte allí, en ese sueño tan profundo, ya me estaba matando, hasta pensé en tomar un lado de tu cama para darme una buena siesta, de veras!-" Mientras le hablaba me fui acercando hasta quedar a su lado, toque su cien para verificar su temperatura, luego pasee mi vista por su vendaje en la nuca, todo estaba bien, normal como era de costumbre en ella eso era bueno, creo._

 _Noté que al posar mi mano sobre su cien, cerró sus ojos muy lentamente, eso, me desarmó._

 _Intente articular palabra alguna, demo no se porque no podía decir nada, hasta que escuche su dulce y suave voz._

 _-"Naruto-kun…"'- Esperé paciente a que terminará su cometido, más sólo calló, sonrojada y temblorosa, levantó lentamente una de sus manos, depositandola así sobre su mejilla izquierda. Se notaba muy asustada y también desconcertada, al ver su mano sobre su pómulo izquierdo, imaginaba el porqué había callado, más no sabía si hablar al respecto con la chica o callar. Guardar ese secreto sólo para él._

 _-"Lo siento si te incomodo el encontrarme aquí mientras dormías, demo, le prometí a Sakura-chan que cuidaría de ti."-_

 _-"Cuidar de mí"- ¿Porque lo repite en susurro?, alomejor no le agrada la idea._

 _-"Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos vamos? Son cerca de las seis de la tarde y tengo hambre, vamos por un tazón de ramen, yo invito, de veras!"-_

 _Su mirada estaba muy apagada, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, no es como si lo hiciera muy a menudo, pero su semblante, me preocupaba más que nunca._

 _Con su cabeza hizo un pequeño gesto de negación, "Increíble, le gusto, demo me rechaza una invitación a cenar" pensé incrédulo, conociendola creí que la noticia le alegraría, pero su semblante estaba igual o peor al de hace unos segundos._

 _Me desconcierta su actuar, creí que al verla ponerse de pié, ya nos iríamos de ese lugar, demo, sólo tomó asiento al borde de la cama, para luego posar su vista en las nubes grises que cubrían todo Konoha. No tuve más remedio que tomar asiento yo también, ya eran más de las seis, la noche nos había caído encima, y todavía ella, seguía en su misma posición, al borde de la cama y con su vista en el cielo._

 _Me estaba desesperando, me estaba poniendo nervioso, ni una palabra al viento. Ya eran las siete en punto, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario amaneceriamos en ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando un llamado a la puerta de enfermería me sacó de mis futuros planes._

 _-"Cerramos la institución a las siete"- El encargado de la limpieza, me había salvado la vida… pero no del todo…_

 _Retirando lo antes dicho;_

 _Todo seguía absolutamente, igual._

 _Estaba ida en un viaje… susurré su nombre rezando porque saliera de su trance pero no funcionó, volví a repetir su nombre, esta vez un poco más alto, y nada. Entonces me acerque a ella y lentamente posicione mi mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, un pequeño brinco sacudió a la Hyuga quien me miraba confundida._

 _No le dije nada, le extendí mi celular agrandando la hora en este y listo, su rostro no tuvo reacción alguna, pero al ponerse de pie, entendí que era hora de irnos._

 _Fue una caminata silenciosa, extraña y muy larga. Los pasos de Hinata eran tan cortos y lentos que pensar en cargarla en mi espalda fue la opción número uno, pero al ofrecer mi idea, de nueva cuenta, fui rechazado._

 _Queriendo romper el silencio, cuestione lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza._

 _-"¿Soñabas con Neji, cierto?, No dejabas de repetir su nombre."- Su caminar se detuvo y con ello, también el mío._

 _-"¿Soñar?"- Cuestionó mirándome de reojo. Nuevamente volvió a posicionar su mano sobre su mejilla, su rostro se entristeció de repente, dejó de mirarme y agachó su rostro._

 _-"¿Todo, fue un… sueño?"- Cuestionó entristecida y desilusionada._

 _-"Sobre eso… Hinata, verás…"- ¡No!, no podía decirle, además, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que ocurrió en ese cuarto de enfermería, estoy...confundido._

 _-"Creo que, hay sueños, que se sienten muy reales, ¿no? creo que fue lo que te ocurrió. No le des mucha importancia, olvidalo y…"-_

 _-¡No!, Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Co-cómo me puedes decir eso?"- Quedé mudo, su no de reproche había sonado desgarrador y muy a la defensiva, me miraba con disgusto, subió su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras la otra la cerraba en un puño hacia su costado. Las palabras que luego salieron fueron sólo en un susurro, la verdad es que soy un completo idiota.- "Se trata de Neji, como, ¿como no puedo darle importancia?"-_

 _-"Yo… Hinata, no me malentiendas, no fue, lo que quise decir es que…_

" _Soy un idiota"_

 _La vi alejarse de mí, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a correr, con dirección a la estación._

 _Quise seguirla, demo mis pies no me respondían, no podía dejar las cosas así, ni siquiera, había terminado de hablar cuando ella empezó a correr, ni siquiera, ni siquiera me pude disculpar._

 _Vi el metro alejarse, y entonces, emprendí mi camino al departamento, pasarían al menos unos treinta minutos en lo que otro metro llegará a la estación y ya era demasiado tarde como para esperar sentado en un banco._

 _Al llegar al apartamento, fui recibido por los gritos de Sakura-chan- "Naruto, ¿Que horas son estas de llegar? ve a lavarte y a cenar."-_

 _Con desanime me dirigí al baño a seguir órdenes, no sin antes echarle una mirada al teme._

 _Al regresar, me dirigí a la mesa, el ambiente se sentía tenso, el teme se levantó, lavó su plato y desapareció. Le pregunté a Sakura-chan que ocurría, pero se quedó callada, entonces, sólo me dedique a comer._

" _Si fuera urgente ya me lo habrían dicho."_

 _-"Naruto, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas?"- Pregunto Sakura-chan curiosa._

 _-"¿Encontrar?"- Le cuestione confundido, no recordaba haber dicho tal cosa._

 _-"Si, cuando llegamos a la estación dijiste que algo se te había olvidado."-_

 _-¡Ahh!, si, recuerda que le prometí a la enfermera, acompañar a Hinata a su casa, regrese por que lo había olvidado. De hecho, tampoco creí que seguiría durmiendo, creí que no la encontraría, demo, hay estaba._

 _Y era verdad, no creí que Hinata estaría en la enfermería todo el día. Pero así fue._

 _-"Entonces, ¿la acompañaste a su casa?"-_

 _No, de hecho, ella huyó de mí, pero, no puedo decirte esa parte, porque me preguntarás la razón de su accionar, y eso me llevaría a contarte lo de su sueño, lo cual también, me llevaría a decirte, la realidad de su "sueño". Y eso… sería un golpe duro, para ti, y para mi._

 _Prefiero una mentira piadosa._

 _-"¡Si, después de todo fue una promesa, no olvides que siempre cumplo mis promesas Sakura-chan, de veras!"- Eso lo sentí como un golpe bajo, pero todo sea por las mentiras piadosas._

 _-"Pobre Hinata, nada bueno ocurre en su vida, sólo vive desgracias, una tras otra."-_

 _-"Si, pero ya veras que mañana se sentirá mejor, la llevaré a ver a Neji, se que hace mucho no lo ve, será gran…, ¿Sakura-chan? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? Tal Vez fue la cena, vamos al hospital!"-._

 _-"Naruto… Neji...él…"-_

" _¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! Ya es tarde despierte!_

-"Neji"-

" _Hinata-sama, si no se levanta, se va a arrepentir, se lo advierto!_

 _-"_ Sólo cinco minutos"-

" _¡Despiertala de la forma más dolorosa nissan!"_

 _-_ "Hanabi"-

" _¡La bañera está lista!"_

" _Que infantil"_

" _¡Neji, no seas aburrido, vamos!"_

" _Me niego"_

" _Claro, como te gusta cargarla en brazos sin mi presencia"_

-"Hanabi"-

" _Pequeña insolente"_

" _Pervertido"_

" _¡Pero que...!"_

-"Neji"-

Pequeños rayos del sol mañanero lograban colarse a través de las ventanas de su habitación chocando así en sus pálidos párpados. El canto de los pajarillos era música para los oídos de sus oyentes, más los constantes golpeados en su puerta de habitación le avisaban que pronto tendría que volver al Instituto.

Por lo que sus gratos recuerdos de cómo su hermana menor y su autoproclamado guardián excesivo se las ingeniaban para sacarla de la cama ya se por que Neji la llevaba en brazos hasta la bañera haciendo de ella un tomate pasado de maduro o simplemente porque su hermana le daba la idea de llenar la tina con agua helada para que luego este la depositada en ella, acción que a veces se negaba a realizar, terminaron quedando en segundo plano.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que pisó la institución, más no sentía que le hiciera la menor falta. Misma semana en la que decidió llenarse de valor para visitar a su primo al hospital, demo, terminó cavando su propia tumba. Con desánimo se dirigió a su lavado, no queriendo ahogarse en ese doloroso recuerdo, desprendió su pijama y se dedicó a relajar su cuerpo bajo el agua tibia que amablemente le ofrecía relajar sus músculos.

Par de minutos más tarde cuando ya había cepillado sus dientes, su cabello y al fin puesto su uniforme, se dio a la tarea de guiar su destino al metro.

Su transcurso a este era lento, su mente se iba en recuerdos, sus padres, su hermana menor, y ahora su primo.

 _-"Vuelvan"-_ Pedía lastimosamente a la nada.

A paso lento, y con sus manos ocultas en su abrigo, llegó a la estación, justo a tiempo para llegar a su segundo destino.

Sentada en el asiento trasero de ese vagón, cerró sus ojos. Intentó dormir hasta llegar a la parada más no pudo. Entonces se fue en recuerdos de lo sucedido en la enfermería del Instituto.

" _Desperté en la enfermería, por un momento, me cuestioné el porqué de ello, pero luego lo recordé;_

" _Neji, sonriendo."_

 _Esa sonrisa cálida que me brindaba cada mañana, al despertar, el era mi despertador personal, esa sonrisa, era mi alarma favorita junto a las risas de Hanabi, quien siempre se burlaba de él, por la manera en que este me trataba._

 _Luego, al instante, aun con su rostro grabado en mi memoria, una punzada se hizo presente en mi pecho, escuchaba la voz de Sakura-san y los gritos de Kiba-kun antes de sentir que las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se iban, más eso fue todo, no supe nada más, desperté, mire el reloj de la pared el cual marcaba las once de la mañana. Con pesadez, me puse de pie, me posicione, frente al ventanal de cristal, y comencé a contemplar las nubes y la incesante lluvia. El recuerdo de mi primo sonriendo volvió a abarrotar mi mente, desee tanto que estuviera a mi lado, sentir su protección en un cálido abrazo de esos que duraban casi una eternidad, siempre sentí, que una vez me abrazaba, no me quería soltar._

" _Extraño sus abrazos con todo mi ser."_

 _Deseando con todas mis fuerzas tenerle cerca, escribí su nombre en el cristal de aquella ventana empañada por la frialdad y humedad de la mañana._

 _Pensé en retirarme, pero al momento del intento, vi a la persona por la que me habían propinado una golpiza en horas de la mañana. Lo vi detener sus andar, me asuste, pero luego siguió su camino, seguí observando, demo, otra vez se detuvo, y sin pensarlo, me di ala tarea de volver a la cama. Aún me cuestionaba el porqué esas chicas me involucraron con el Uchiha._

 _-"No, lo entiendo."- Dije en un susurro, hasta quedar dormida, entre sueños veía a mi querido primo, recordaba ese momento, el que ahora no salía de mis pensares,entonces desperté y trate de pensar en otra cosa, pero este recuerdo insistía con marcar nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, un recuerdo triste, sobre Neji._

 _-"Hinata-sama"- Susurró a mi oído.- "¿Se da cuenta, de lo que esto significa?"_

 _-"So-sólo… abrazarme, a-abrázame, y… y no digas nada, onegai."_

 _-"Quiero que me diga que está en contra, de nuestro matrimonio, Hinata-sama sólo dígalo."_

 _-"Iie, no lo diré… yo…"-_

 _-"Hinata-sama, usted no me ama, y esa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar las condiciones de los Hyuga, nuestros padres por más hermanos que fueran, nunca debieron hacer tal pacto. Esto sólo arruinará su vida Hinata-sama, si usted no es feliz, yo tampoco lo soy, ¿lo recuerda cierto? usted misma hizo el pacto…"_

 _-"No digas más, Neji, yo seré feliz a tu lado."-_

 _-"Usted dijo;_

" _Neji, si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo soy."_

 _-"Hinata-sama tal vez nunca debió ver "Titanic"_

 _-"Tú saltas, yo salto" … es así como debe ser nissan."-_

 _-"¿Y Naruto? ¿Ya había pensado en ello?"-_

 _-"Na-Naruto-kun… él… él ama a… Sa-Sakura-san, no hay nada que pensar."-_

 _-"Tembló y tartamudeo al decir la oración, se lo que eso significa y yo no puedo así, Hinata-sama."-_

 _-"Neji, deja los honoríficos, estamos…"- Trataba en vano de que no dijera más, pero era tan terco._

 _-"Hablaré con su padre y el consejo sobre esto."-_

 _-"Neji…."-_

 _Rompiendo nuestro abrazo, dirigió su rumbo hacia los viejos del consejo. Aún no estaba segura de lo que se desataría una vez anunciara la noticia al concejo. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello._

 _Con pasos temblorosos me dirigí al salón del consejo, al llegar, deseé no haberlo hecho._

" _Será una gran pérdida, Neji es nuestro único joven Hyuga en el Clan, pero si no acepta casarse con la futura heredera al trono, entonces la decisión está tomada. Como miembro de la segunda rama, su segundo sello será su cárcel."_

 _Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, nadie había sobrevivido a un segundo sello, todos habían muerto en el momento en que eran sellados._

 _-"Neji…"- Dije por lo bajo, acunclillada a las puertas del gran salón._

 _Tape mi boca con ambas manos para no alertar mi presencia con mis sollozos, pero al momento una mano tiró de mi a los jardines traseros de la mansión, era él, Neji me guiaba de la mano a mi lugar secreto de ese enorme jardín, frente a un riachuelo, todo el camino repetía su nombre, lo llamaba más este me ignoraba. Cuando paramos frente al río a espaldas de un enorme y florecido cerezo, me desplome, cayendo al suelo en llantos, él no se acercó, al contrario, se retiró, cruzó el pequeño río y se recostó en el pasto rodeado de hermosos lirios. Luego de largos minutos sin parar de llorar, me tomó de los hombros, ayudándome a poner de pie. Posicionado a mis espaldas, me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras acomodaba su mentón en mi nuca, susurraba con toda tranquilidad, que todo estaría bien. Pero nuevamente, caí en el llanto, esta vez más quebrada. La suavidad y calidez de sus dedos secaban cada lágrima salida de mis ojos._

" _Mi pañuelo de lágrimas"_

 _Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, con un brazo rodeó mi cintura, más con el otro como era costumbre, acariciaba mi cabello. Lloraba incansable, estuvimos así por más de una hora, el nunca me soltaba de sus abrazos, cada vez más fuertes que el anterior, de repente y sin darme cuenta jugaba con su largo y sedoso cabello, una risita salió de sus labios, haciendo que saliera de mi limbo. Alejamos nuestros rostros unos centímetros, queria preguntar el porqué de su risa, en un momento como este, más su dedo rozó mis labios impidiéndome hablar, una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible adornaba sus labios, silencio, todo el rato abrazados el frente a mí y yo sobre un escalón que conducía al riachuelo tratando de igualar su estatura, más siempre me quedaba corta. Respirando su colonia quedé dormida en su pecho, con una mano en su hombro y la otra sobre su tonificado pecho. La noche iba cayendo, más yo no quería estar de otra forma, sólo quería seguir así. Neji y Hanabi, siempre serían mis más grandes tesoros aunque también mi padre._

 _-"Ya es tarde Hinata-sama, debe descansar."-_

 _-"De-demo, no estoy cansada."-_

 _-"Hinata-sama…"-Susurró, al tiempo que esquivaba mi mirada. ¿En qué piensas nissan? Era mi pregunta pero, no me atrevía preguntar._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se entristecieron mientras con suavidad, y por primera vez en nuestras vidas, retiraba mis brazos de su persona._

 _Dijo algo que no conseguí entender, algo como, "no debería ser", fueron sus últimas palabras las que logré entender._

 _Eran pasadas la una de la mañana, buscaba dormir, pero no lo conseguía, entre a la recámara de Hanabi me recosté a su lado, cerré los ojos y nada. Luego me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de leche, y al regresar a mi habitación, volví a recostarme. Pero volvía a ser lo mismo. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la recámara de Neji pero no lo vi en su cama, así que me acerqué a su balcón, allí estaba, sentado en el barandal del balcón observando las estrellas. Yo sólo me quedé en una esquina, dedicandome a observar de reojo a quien tanto me protegía._

 _-"¿No puede dormir?"- Creí que no se había percatado de mi presencia._

 _-"Etto… No…"- Fue lo único que pude decir._

 _Quería que retirará su petición a los ancianos del Clan, demo, ¿cómo empezar, con esta dura conversación?._

 _No quiero perder a mi primo por culpa de mi amor por Naruto-kun, se que a su lado podría ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi amor por Naruto-kun es sólo mío, el no me ama, y lo se porque le he confesado mis sentimientos, y hasta entonces, sólo me ha ignorado. En cambio, Neji-nissan, tú…_

 _-"Re-retira la petición!"- Le pedí, demo en cambio sólo volteó su rostro diciendo que no dijera incoherencia, que debía estar muy cansada, y por ello no estaba pensando bien las cosas, pero volví a insistir._

 _-"Estoy confiada, en que nu-nuestro ma-matrimonio, rendirá buenos frutos, yo, est…"- Pero antes de terminar mi oración, pidió que me retirara. Su seriedad era extrema, su voz lo dejaba al descubierto, pero no callaría, de alguna manera, tenía que evitar lo que se aproximaba._

 _-"¡No!, Neji, onegai, onegai, retira tu pe-petición…"- Nuevamente mis lágrimas volvían a rodar por mis mejillas, pero el no se inmutaba. Permanecía en el mismo lugar, ignorando mi estado._

 _-"Entonces, lo haré yo"- Dije por lo bajo, mientras emprendida rumbo a la habitación de mi padre. Sin importar el hecho de que esté durmiendo me tiene que escuchar._

 _-"¡Es una estupidez, y lo sabe!" - Lo escuche decir a mis espaldas, pero mi decisión había sido tomada. No era una estupidez._

 _-"No lo hagas, te lo prohibo Hinata."- La primera vez que no utiliza honoríficos en mi nombre, y tiene que ser justo en este momento. Estaba por cruzar la puerta fuera de su habitación cuando fui detenida por su imponente figura frente a mi._

 _-"No le conviene intervenir en los asuntos del consejo".-_

 _-"También es mi vida"-_

 _-"No lo entiende, sólo de esta forma usted podrá rehacer su vida con la persona que usted ama, Hinata-sama, sólo quiero su bienestar, y no será al lado de un hombre que no ama, a mi lado, no será feliz… aunque yo la ame."-_

 _-"¿Na-nani?"- ¿Que estaba… diciendo?_

 _-"Ne-Neji, que…"_

 _-"Ahora que sabe la verdad, retírese, descanse y piense con claridad este asunto"._

 _En la mañana de ese día, lo ví entrar a la sala donde sellaban a los pertenecientes, de la rama secundaria. Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios, pero este me ignoro. Intente entrar, demo, cerraron la puerta desde adentro, como si no hubiera mañana golpee la puerta hasta sacar sangre de mis manos. Mi llanto era peor que cualquier otro, escuche sus gritos de dolor y con más fuerzas golpee la puerta, mis manos ensangrentadas debido a los constantes golpes sobre los diseños de esa enorme puerta me habían causado serias heridas. Pero ese dolor, era sólo una caricia en comparación al dolor que Neji debía estar sufriendo._

 _Cuando ya no escuche sus gritos, me asusté, pedí que me dejaran entrar pero fui ignorada en cada intento._

 _Minutos después vi cómo sacaban su cuerpo en una camilla, me asuste en extremo, intente seguirlos pero mi padre, intervino._

 _-"Debe descansar, estará bien"- Y desapareció._

 _Luego de unas horas, quise verlo, y se me fue impedido. Hanabi, había regresado del colegio, la noticia la tomó por sorpresa. Golpeó a nuestro padre y segundos después, cayó en llanto a sus pies._

 _Fue a la única, a quien le permitieron la entrada a la recámara de Neji. Me sentía tan excluida, era la causante de esta situación toda la culpa era sólo mía._

 _Luego de una semana sin poder verlo, creí que me volvería loca, le preguntaba a Hanabi, por su salud pero esta sólo me miraba con reproche, ella también sabía que todo era por mi causa, mi culpa. Eso me dolía._

 _Recostada, frente al riachuelo en el mismo lugar donde por última vez Neji se recostó, esperaba con grandes ansias su llegada. Pensando que en cualquier momento vería su silueta por esos lugares._

 _Otro día más sin saber de él. Ya me faltaba el aliento._

 _-"Sabía que aquí estarías"- Esa voz…_

 _De un saltó aterrize en sus brazos, con nuevas lágrimas en mi rostro, agradecida al cielo, porque mi primo estaba bien._

 _Otra Vez el abrazo de la eternidad, aunque, no se sentía igual._

 _Decidí separarme un poco para verlo de frente. Me quise morir, ¿Dios que fue lo que hice?, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus labios resecos, sus ojos opacos, unas grandes ojeras negras. Por eso sentí su abrazo diferente al de siempre, Neji estaba débil, Lucía realmente muy mal._

 _-"No lloré Hinata-sama, aquí estoy."- Su voz sonaba apagada y débil, acariciaba mi cabello pero lo sentía cansarse rápidamente._

 _No podía contener mi llanto. Era imposible, Neji, estaba destrozado._

 _Estuvimos sólo un par de minutos juntos, la persona encargada de la salud de Neji, le pidió guardar reposo. Así que no podía detenerlo._

 _En la noche, daba vueltas en mi cama, pensando sólo en mi primo. No podía dormir, camine al dormitorio de Hanabi pero esta lo tenía bajo llave, eso lo sentía como una punzada al corazón, una que bien merecía._

 _Cruce frente a la habitación de Neji, dudosa de entrar, gire la perilla, dispuesta a entrar, demo, la puerta se abrió sola._

 _Era Neji del otro lado._

 _-"¿Te-te sientes me-major?"- Pregunte como una tonta, reteniendo mis lágrima._

 _No obtuve respuesta, él sólo tiró de mí hacia su cuerpo. Me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, podía sentirlo._

 _No sé en qué momento, tampoco se la razón, demo, comencé a inhalar el aroma, de su descubierto pecho, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, limpie una lagrima de mi rostro, y… pose una mano sobre su pecho, queriendo sentir mejor su latir, acomode mi rostro en él de modo que mi oreja quedara posicionada sobre su corazón. La necesidad de querer bombear su corazón se apoderó de mí._

 _-"Quisiera ser, el motor que necesitas para vivir."-_

 _-"Hinata-sama, siempre ha sido mi motor de vida."-_

 _Con lentitud subí mi rostro para ver el suyo, pero era tan alto que sólo llegaba a visualizar su mentón._

 _Luego sentí sus fuertes manos sobre mi cintura, no me asuste, pero si me puse nerviosa._

 _Empecé a hablar incoherencias una tras otra._

 _Bajó su cuerpo a mi altura y me levantó del suelo. Casi me desmayo._

 _Le exigi que me soltara, ya que podía hacerle daño la fuerza que ejercía al levantarme del suelo. Pero sólo me posicionó sobre una pila de libros tirados en el suelo, de hecho una gran pila de libros. Ya que… esta vez yo era más alta que el._

 _-"Siempre quise hacer eso"- dijo por lo bajo, brindandome una cálida sonrisa. Cuánto extrañaba sus sonrisas._

 _-"Etto, eres fuerte…"- No supe, qué más decir._

 _-"Perdóname"-_

 _-"Nissan"-_

 _-"Siempre confíe que podría hacerte feliz, como mi mujer, qué olvidarias tu amor por Naruto, y sólo me corresponderías a mi, se que suena egoísta, demo, ahora podrás ser libre, Hinata-sama, no hay otro Hyuga con quien puedan obligarla a concebir matrimonio y una familia._

 _-"Nissan"- Volví a repetir entre sollozos.- "¡Abrazame, onegai!"- Pedí con desesperación._

 _-"¡No me odies por esto, Hinata!"- susurró en mi oído y luego…_

 _Sus labios rozaron mejilla al momento que entendí, la razón de sus palabras._

 _Al principio fue un beso, sobre mis labios, luego uno sobre mis párpados, secando al momento las lágrimas que de estos salían, su respiración se volvió rápida, sus manos en mi cintura apretaban con fuerza mi blusa de dormir, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que perdonara su actuar. Cerré mis ojos y le dije que no había nada que perdonar, que después de todo su destino estaba marcado para ser su mujer, y que aunque su matrimonio, ya no sería legal, ella ya se consideraba suya, porque así lo había querido el destino, su familia._

 _-"Te amo"- Dijo a la altura de mi oído, para luego besar mi frente.- "Desde siempre"-_

 _-"Neji"-_

 _-"Prometeme, que sin importar lo que pase después de este momento, serás feliz, prométeme que serás fuerte…"-_

 _-"Ne-Neji ¿Qué… qué haces?, ¿De-de qué hablas?"-_

 _-"Recuerda que siempre, estaré a tu lado, sin importar qué…"_

 _-"¡Basta!, ¿que tratas de hacer?, no… no lo hagas, no te despidas, no por favor."-_

 _-"Si en vida fui tu Guardián excesivo, desde el cielo seré tu Ángel Guardián, nunca lo olvides."-_

 _No podía seguir escuchando, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, empapando su persona con mis lágrimas. Sentí su mano introducirse en mi pantalón de dormir, había depositado algo en ellos, más sólo levantó mi rostro, secó mis lágrimas, besó mi frente, volvió a decir cuanto me amaba y sonrió dulcemente para mí, al tiempo que sentía como sus manos abandonaban mi cuerpo. Lo vi desplomarse, cayendo al suelo._

 _Fue la última vez que escuche su voz, la última vez que vi su sonrisa, sentí su cálido y protector tacto, extrañaba su aroma y toda su persona._

 _Desde ese momento había caído en estado de coma, veintisiete de septiembre, nunca olvidaré esa terrible fecha, tampoco olvidaré el día de su..._

Los recuerdos de ese día en la enfermería no paraban allí, aun faltaba;

El roce de los cálidos dedos sobre mi mejilla.

" _Estoy, convencida de que lo ocurrido no era un sueño. Fue algo real, Neji-nissan, estaba allí, conmigo tal y como lo dijo una vez_

" _Si en vida fui tu Guardián excesivo, desde el cielo seré tu Ángel Guardián, nunca lo olvides."_

 _-"_ Era él, Neji..." _-_ Hable en voz alta sin percatarme.

Se que Naruto-kun, estaba presente, demo, sería una tonta, si pensara por un segundo, que era él quien secaba mis lágrimas, sería muy tonto de mi parte, además, realmente, sentí la protección y calidez que sólo Neji me podría brindar.

-"No fue un sueño"- Dejé escapar al viento, mientras con ambas manos tapaba mi rostro, las lágrimas estaban por salir, y ese vagón del metro, iba repleto de pasajeros.

-"¿Resulta que hablas sola?"- Deseé desaparecer, nuevamente, mi día comenzaba con el pie equivocado.

-"Ohayo, Uchiha-san…"- No volveré a cruzar palabra con este sujeto, no más.

" _Prometeme, que sin importar lo que pase después de este momento, serás feliz, prométeme que serás fuerte…"_

-"Te lo prometo, nissan"- No tenía ánimos para sonreír, pero se lo debía, no había dado mi respuesta, a lo antes dicho, hasta… ahora.

-"Hump"- Escuché el quejido del Uchiha más lo ignore… un segundo, lo he dicho en voz alta.

El camino a la parada había llegado a su fin, par de minutos más de caminata, y pronto estaría en la boca del lobo.

Intente salir de ese millar de personas que me impedían el paso a la salida, demo a cada paso que daba hacia enfrente eran dos que retrocedía, ya lo había dicho, el día comenzó con el pie equivocado.

De nueva cuenta terminé mal sentada en el mismo lugar de antes, si no lograba salir en esta parada…

-"Hump, muévete"- Dijo el Uchiha mirándome con reproche, mientras…- "¿Acaso no se da cuenta que ocupa toda la puerta de acceso? Muévase"- Está dando ¿órdenes?.

-"Etto… no, no quepo, ahh, umm, auch"- E-estoy atorada, creo, que de aquí no salgo."

" _Con un demonio"_

-"Auch"- La escuche quejarse, es como una mocosa, torpe, tonta, lenta e ingenua al pensar que le abrirán paso con sólo chillar… y con esa estatura.

 _No me quedó de otra…_

-"¿Na-Nani?"- Uchiha-san, tomo mi mano, guiándome fuera del metro.

-"Tonta, camina, ¡y rápido!- ¿Para qué demonios servía que madrugara?

-"Hai"- Respondí pero luego, pare en seco, ¿que es lo que estoy haciendo? Si esas chicas me ven, estoy muerta.

-" **Con un maldito demonio Hyuga, ¿Cuantos años tienes?** **¿Eres una niña? ¿Porque te detienes en una calle transitada?"-**

" _Está dicho, es una loca suicida!._

" _ **Con un maldito demonio, ¡Hyuga!"**_

-" _Ese grito…_ "- ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?

-"¡Ouch… du-duele...auch!- La herida en mi cabeza, nuevamente estaba abierta. Pe-pero…

-"Eres un desastre, mira nada mas…"- Lo escuche decir tranquilamente, su voz esta vez sonó más baja, pero, percibí coraje en ella. No entendí porque lo hacía.

-"¿Na-nani?"-

-"Tienes un maldito embarre"-

-"¿E-embarre? ¿De que?"-

" _A de ser tonta de nacimiento"_

 _-_ ¿Que más crees que podría salir de tu cabeza, tu cerebro, un alienígena quizás?- "Tonta" -"Limpiate"-

-"De-demo, no veo"-

-"La cara, tienes sangre por todos lados."- ¿Que demonios es lo que estoy haciendo?

-"¡Listo!"-

" _Por el amor de Dios"_

-"¿Acaso no has visto tus manos?, eres toda un desastre."- ¿Ti-tiene que repetirlo tanto?

-"Que desastre"- Matte, ¿Que hace?... Esto, es como…

-"¡Listo! Ahora camina."- ¿Y ahora qué? Me cuestione al no sentir sus pasos.¿Porque me mira así? ¿Acaso recordó su miedo por mi? O es que...

" _¿U-Uchiha-san? Será… posible que…"_

 _Continuará…_

" _Nunca tuve el valor de decírcelo, pero cuando estaba con usted, deseaba que no se fuera nunca y rezaba por no separarnos jamás."_

" _Hinata-sama"_


	5. Su Tristeza

Chicas gracias un millón por sus grandiosos comentarios, ustedes me ayudan a tener mejor inspiración. Arigato:)

Quisiera decirles que disfruto mucho escribiendo esto basado en sus comentarios y también con la inspiración que brindan estas canciones;

-White Álbum- Guitarra y Piano solo (es de un anime, no de lo Beatles)

-Sadness and Sorrow- Toshiro Masiva

-Claude Debussy- Claire De Lune

-Powder Snow- Mataumoto Asuka

Cuando escribo siempre las escucho, las pueden encontrar fácilmente en You Tube, sólo es una pequeña recomendación. :)

 _ **Capítulo 5- Su Tristeza**_

" _Que el coraje sea mayor que su miedo."_

" _Hinata-sama"_

Esta mañana, era un poco más soleada, no era feliz, alegre, divertida ni mucho menos reconfortante. Demo, el sol se dejaba ver por entre los huecos de las grisáceas nubes. Brillaba más que antes, como el sol de verano.

Al llegar a la institución, a paso titubeante, pero decidido, se encaminó al aula, donde su clase de literatura, la ayudaría a salir de sus pensares. Los pasillos no estaban muy llenos, demo, el pensar que pudiera toparse con esas dos chicas, la hizo sudar frío. Giró la perilla de la puerta y accedió a este en extrema cautela. El aula estaba en completo silencio, no había nadie allí dentro, con alivio en su ser, se encaminó a paso lento hacia su asiento, donde por cosas del destino, una mala broma, se adueñaba de su mañana. Retrocedió tres pasos con sus manos cubriendo todo su rostro, al borde del llanto. Demo tropezó con un asiento y cayó de largo al suelo.

La pobre chica Hyuga no pegaba una, gritos, tropiezos, golpizas, balas perdidas, la partida de sus seres queridos, un amor no correspondido… enemigas, ¿que más podía pedir?

Fuera de dicho lugar, un par de ojos eran testigos de lo que en ese aula ocurría, más no intervino, ni siquiera para ayudar a la pobre chica, quien había quedado en el suelo traumada.

La noticia de la rata descuartizada sobre el pupitre de la Hyuga se había esparcido como pólvora por toda la institución. Las primeras clases transcurrieron silenciosas, demo una vez sonaba el timbre de cambio la chiquilla ojiperla, temía lo que pudiese encontrar en su próximo pupitre.

Caminando por los pasillos, miradas lascivas se adueñaron de la figura que por estos merodeaba, más no todas las miradas provenían de chicos, otras provenían de chicas, demo, estas eran miradas de odio, unas tantas de lástima y otras de superioridad, incluyendo desgraciadamente a varios de sus compañeros de clase.

Haruno Sakura, una de las chicas más populares de la institución, cabello rosado, ojos jade y de alta estatura, líder del equipo de Ciencias de todo el Instituto. Una de las más codiciadas por los chicos y la estudiante fémina de mayor logro académico del distrito Konoha.Y la parte más importante, la única chica significativamente importante, en la vida del chico más guapo del Instituto Konoha;

Uchiha Sasuke

Su mirada iba y venía, su rostro denotaba desconcierto y desilusión. Desde que había llegado al instituto esa mañana, todo lo que escuchaba era;

" _¿Supiste?, han visto a la ciega de la Hyuga tomada de la mano de Sasuke-kun!"_

Demo, esta sólo se decía a si misma, lo idiotas que podían ser esas chicas, inventando absurdas incoherencias. Además;

 _-"Naruto, entonces, ¿Hinata, aún no recuerda, lo sucedido, el día de su accidente?"-_

 _-"Pues no, el doctor dijo, que uno de los riesgos de la cirugía era la pérdida de memoria temporal, Hinata recuerda todo, menos lo ocurrido momentos antes del accidente, o eso creo, sólo era temporal, por lo que ya debe recordar algo."-_

 _-"Ya veo"-_

 _-"Demo hasta el momento, no lo recuerda, en estos días le pregunté demo, Hinata no sabe que la persona que salvó su vida… fue Sasuke-kun,_ _ **Shaaa, Haruno Sakura deja de pensar estupideces tú también, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que sea Hinata? Es la chica más inocente que puedas conocer! Además a ella le gusta Naruto desde siempre!"**_ \- Si bien es cierto que la ojijade y la ojiperla no son amigas tan cercanas, el tiempo que han compartido juntas le ha enseñado a la Haruno que la chica Hyuga era el ser más angelical que jamás hubiera conocido, por ello el hecho de apartar a la Hyuga por comentarios fuera de lugar como los que se esparcieron por todo el Instituto, le hicieron dar un vuelco a su corazón, ya que esta había estado evitando el contacto visual con la Hyuga desde muy temprana la mañana.

Entonces sin pensarlo más, con paso firme se dirigió a la azabache para saludarla, más su caminata se detuvo en seco.

 _-"Lo vi limpiando la herida de esa desvergonzada, la muy loca volvió a cruzar la calle transitada!"_

-" _Si, lo se, yo también los vi, Sasuke-kun volvió a salvarle la miserable vida a esa Hyuga"-_

-" _Según escuche el le gritaba, demo, luego se le acercó y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, otros dicen que la besó!"_

 _ **-"¡Shaaa, No lo aguanto más, estas perras me van a escuchar!"-**_

 **-"¡Ustedes, malditas, se hacen llamar fans de Sasuke-kun pero a la primera oportunidad se lanzan con mentiras y bajezas sobre alguien como él, además todo lo que han estado chismeando son puras patrañas inventadas para llamar su atención…"-**

-"Ya deja de gritar"-

-"Sa-Sasuke-kun, veras, yo sólo…"-

-"Olvídalo, ya sé lo que intentabas hacer, más no te corresponde"-

Sentada en su pupitre se encontraba la azabache con su cabeza gacha, escuchaba la voz de Kiba, Shino y hasta la de Ino invitandola a merendar, pero en vez de prestar atención y aceptar la petición, simplemente los ignoraba, con su cabeza ahora entre sus brazos recostada en su asiento, pequeños sollozos se escapaban de entre sus labios. Se había quedado sola en la hora del recreo, su espalda y hombros subían y bajaban con cada sollozo. ¿Cómo y cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto?, antes no era así, ni siquiera algo parecido había ocurrido en su vida cotidiana. Claro que antes… nunca cruzó más de una palabra con el Uchiha, pues hasta fue ignorada y mandada a callar.

No había planeado tener un encuentro con ese chico, demo sólo sucedió. El la ayudó a salir del metro, de otra manera, nunca hubiera llegado a clases, al menos no a tiempo. También tiró de ella para que no fuera impactada por un vehículo. Nunca pidió su ayuda, demo, ¿acaso debía ser agradecida? Era por su persona que esas chicas no la dejaban respirar. Demo, no podía ser malagradecida, él la ayudó, a su forma, de una manera brusca y poco amable, esté pudo haberla dejado allí, abandonada a su suerte. El que algo malo le pasara a la Hyuga, ese, no era su problema. Pero no lo hizo así.

Entonces, la interrogante a todo esto;

"¿Porque lo hacía?"

-"Hinata"- Escuchó su llamado, más no respondió, luego, sintió la presencia del dueño de aquella voz cerca de su persona.

-"Ten, vamos, debes comer algo, son rollitos de canela, tus favoritos, de veras!"- Decía éste muy animado, pero como en un principio, seguía siendo ignorado.

-"Idiota de Kiba, me aseguró que esto mejoraría tu ánimo, pero el muy cara de perro falló"- Decía con enfado.

La hora del recreo llegó a su fin, y con ello la clase de matemáticas y economía. Por lo que la hora del almuerzo se hizo presente.

Por lo visto algunos ignoraron el timbre de salida. Un par de ojos azul cielo, contemplaban desde su asiento la figura de la Hyuga recostada en el escritorio de su pupitre. Un chico de marcas Rojas en su rostro sólo imitó a la Hyuga mientras la contemplaba en silencio. Otro cubierto en ropa de pies a cabeza, sólo se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki, parecían sufrir al compás de la agonía infinita de su querida amiga Hinata. Los minutos pasaron y ahora los tres chicos antes mencionados, cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, Kiba roncaba hasta el cansancio, el Aburame tomó asiento y se unió al club, mientras el ojiazul se hallaba en el suelo, un hilo de saliva adornaba la comisura de sus labios. Demo, no todos seguían la misma línea. La Hyuga ya no sé encontraba en el aula, esta había desaparecido tras darse cuenta del estado de sueño de sus amigos.

Su paradero no era la azotea, tal vez si volvía a ese lugar, dos o más chicas podrían estar esperando su llegada. Así que, el lugar más indicado para esconderse del mundo, pudiera ser el mundo de los libros, ya que para muchos era sabido que ese era un lugar muy poco frecuentado, tal vez sólo por los profesores y los más dotados de las clases.

Su plan;

Esperar los restantes treinta minutos para la próxima clase sin estar expuesta a la vista del club de fans del Uchiha.

Con rapidez se adentro a la biblioteca, subió las escaleras al segundo piso, dobló a la sección de ficción y empezó su búsqueda al mejor de los libros. Al encontrar uno que se ajustará a sus gustos fue hasta la mesita para adentrarse a la historia y en el proceso, distraer su mente. Era un libro grueso, muy poco usado pues sin importar la cantidad de polvo sobre este se notaba en buenas condiciones, como esos que tenía su hermana en la estantería de su habitación, libros que compraba y no leía, ese recuerdo la inundó de nostalgia, de hecho; -"Ha-Hanabi tiene este li-libro"- Comentó por lo bajo sorprendida, sus páginas estaban empezando a tomar un color amarillento, su tarjeta de usos indicaba que su última buena ojeada había sido hacía más de cinco años, tres personas habían tomado prestado ese libro, libro que en este momento no dejaba de causar un sinnúmero de estornudos salidos de su lectora.

Con prisa se levantó del asiento y dirigió sus pasos al pequeño balcón de la biblioteca, no paraba de estornudar. Para mal de colmo luego empezó a toser, _grandioso_ pensó esta con cansancio.

Luego de casi un minuto entre estornudos y tos, pensó en marcharse. Demo, las rizillas de un par de chicas llegaron a sus oídos, esto la pasmó, sin saber si eran ellas o no, estaba hecha un ocho, sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir, sus piernas comenzaron a jugarle una mala jugada, sus pies; no le respondían.

Al momento de divisar unas escaleras, pensó en bajarlas, demo, demasiado tarde.

Una vez más esas chicas la habían encontrado, una vez más la habían golpeado, una vez más había parado en la enfermería. Una a vez má Naruto, se encontraba con ella.

-"¡Hinata! Despertaste, que alivio, de veras!" Expresó este aliviado.-"¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿te duele algo?, no has comido"- Afirmó seguro -"¿ Tienes hambre?- Un asalto de preguntas marearon a la morena respondiendo a todas estas con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Todas sus respuestas fueron en negativa, por lo que el Uzumaki, sintió que esta le daba la razón a sus primeras preguntas, por ello volvió a preguntar.

-"¿No te sientes bien aún?, ¿Que te duele? ¿No tienes hambre?"- Nuevamente otra negativa y otro rechazo para ir a cenar.

Ya pasaban las tres de la tarde, los alumnos recogían sus materiales para marcharse a sus hogares, otros ya iban abandonando la institución, la Hyuga llevaba no más de cinco minutos despierta, demo, no parecía que quisiera salir de esa cama. El Uzumaki había vuelto a ofrecerle los rollos de canela, demo, había sido rechazado de nueva cuenta. Cansado y esperando a que la ojiperla decidiera ponerse en marcha, empezó a impacientarse, caminando de un lado a otro, produciendo extraños ruidos con su boca y hablando sólo, quería ya salir de ese lugar, más sólo sus actos contribuyeron a lo siguiente.

-"Naruto-kun"- La escuchó decir.

-"¡¿Ya nos vamos?!"- Gritó este con alegría y desesperación.

-"Qui-quiero estar sola, onegai"- Fue todo lo que dijo, sacando al chico con bigotes de su postura normal, boquiabierto y con cara de desentendido, le reprocha a la Hyuga.

-"Te equivocas, Hinata, no me iré de aquí sin ti, no has comido, estas mal herida, y además te dije que fue una pro…"- Pero no logró terminar su comentario, la Hyuga, muy desanimada y disgustada le pidió que no siguiera, que su comportamiento hacia su persona le hacía mucho daño, ya que este sabía respecto a sus sentimientos hacía él, más sólo se encargaba de repetirle que la cuidaría en base a una promesa que le había hecho a Sakura. Cansada y disgustada de que el amor de su vida sólo la cuidara por petición de su _amiga,_ la Hyuga se hizo un mohín en la cama, secando rápidamente sus lágrimas derramadas, evitando que el chico a su lado las percibiera, demo, fue en vano.

-"Hinata"- Dijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose mal por la situación ocurrida. Se acercó a ella, pero esta cubrió todo su rostro entre las sábanas, pidiéndole nuevamente al rubio que por favor la dejara sola.

Horas más tarde, la Hyuga decidió abandonar la cama de enfermería. Milagrosamente el cielo se encontraba casi despejado, las grisáceas nubes, ahora eran coloridas. Contempladas por dos perlas opacas. Nubes rosas, moradas y naranjas adornaban el tan anhelado cielo azul, demo ¿hasta cuando?. Desgraciadamente, no por mucho. Decidida a marcharse del Instituto emprendió su rumbo fuera del cuarto de enfermería. Caminando lentamente por el pasillo de ese segundo piso, pudo divisar nubes oscuras muy opuestas a lo que veía al otro lado en el cuarto de enfermería.

Con pocas fuerzas se dirigió a las escaleras, más un dolor punzante en su tobillo la hizo caer.

Rodó alrededor de _tal vez_ diez escalones, al llegar al llano, quedó inconsciente, aún le faltaban otros _diez_ escalones, su herida en la nuca estaba más abierta que antes, tras un mes y medio de ser operada esa herida no había tenido la oportunidad de sellar bien.

Sola e inconsciente, se hallaba la Hyuga en las escaleras que le conducirián al primer piso de ese Instituto.

-"Naruto, llegas tarde, ¿Dónde estabas?, la cena espera por ti hace horas."-

-"No tengo hambre, Sakura-chan"- Contestó sin ánimos.

-"Entonces ¿Dónde estabas?-

-"Estaba, en Ichiraku, con Konohamaru, es por eso que no tengo hambre."-

-"Con Konohamaru eh?...-

-" Y supongo que acompañaste a Hinata a su casa, ¿verdad? por eso estás cansado…"-Comentó sospechosa.

-"Hinata…"- Dijo por lo bajo.- "Si, duerme mucho."- Terminando lo dicho desapareció dejando a la Haruno confundida.

Mientras desanimado, se dirigía a su habitación, soltaba unas palabras al aire, palabras que hicieron dudar al azabache quien acababa de salir de una ducha caliente, dispuesto a irse a descansar. Demo las palabras antes escuchadas de su Rubio amigo daban vueltas en su cabeza, impidiéndole caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo una y otra vez, se reprochaba, sus constantes acciones hacia la Hyuga. Se levantó con enfado de su cómoda cama, tomó su rumbo hacia el armario, poniéndose unos pantalones deportivos largos de color negro y franjas moradas a sus costados, alcanzó una camiseta de manga larga también negra , amarró sus _All Star,_ y sin tiempo que perder buscando un abrigo se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, deteniéndose en seco justo en el momento en que su mano estaba a centímetros de la perilla.

-"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"- Esa pregunta asaltaba su mente a cada segundo que pensaba en la Hyuga. -"Esto no me corresponde"- Estaba notoriamente contrariado.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"- Llamaba la Haruno desde el otro lado de su habitación.

El sólo se relajo mientras abría la puerta a su encuentro.

-"¿Saldrás?"- Preguntó decepcionada

-"Olvide algo"- Respondió este mirando a los ojos ojijade frente a él.

-"No, no hay problema yo solo... - Sin terminar de hablar esta sólo le abrió paso al Uchiha, mientras le decía que tuviera cuidado y volviera pronto.

Afuera una nueva tormenta se había desatado, la lluvia además de intensa era fría, las calles de la ciudad se veía solitarias al igual que el transporte público, esperando por el bus mirando a cada segundo su móvil, verificando la hora en este y percatandose al instante de lo tarde que era, recordaba que el instituto cerraba a las siete en punto. El instituto estaba por cerrar, si no era que ya había cerrado debido a lo tormenta, en cinco minutos cerrarán dicho lugar, demo, estaba muy lejos de su destino, y aun el bus no aparecía, la estación del metro estaba cerca lo malo es que el próximo metro llegaría en poco más de diez minutos, y por alguna razón este sentía que no había tiempo que perder. Así que hizo lo primero que por su mente cruzó, se lanzó a la calle y detuvo el primer auto por esta apareció.

No Por ser un Uchiha todos iban a caer rendidos a sus pies, paro a más de cinco autos y ninguno tenía pensado desviar su camino, así que enojado y con la poca paciencia que cargaba, se aventó al último auto que pensaba parar, este se había negado rotundamente, demo el Uchiha no tenía tiempo para malgastar escuchando excusas baratas de nadie, por ello y sin rodeos le ofreció cien dólares al sujeto tras el volante, quien de inmediato accedió, a la petición del Uchiha, este le había dicho que se encargaría de devolver el auto en buenas condiciones, por lo que sólo debía tomar un taxi o el bus y esperar con paciencia su auto en la estación policíaca, ya que este allí lo dejaría.

Sin más demora, el Uchiha partió a su destino, en el BMW que tomó de un no tan noble anciano.

El camino fue complicado la lluvia era intensa, y siendo de noche la visibilidad era pobre. Demo, lo hizo llegó a su destino, justo en el portón de entrada se encontraba uno de los encargados de limpieza.

Mal estacionado en con suma prisa se dirigió al conserje dándole un susto a este.

-"¡Oiga!" - Le gritó el Moreno al sujeto, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-"Joven ya es tarde debo cerrar, de hecho es más tarde de lo debido, si necesita algo debe esperar a mañana."-

-"Busco a alguien"- Comentó este agitado.

-"Bueno, dentro no hay nadie, eso es obvio, soy el conserje el primero en entrar el último en salir."-

-"¿Está seguro de ello?"-

-"Claro, demo ¿a quien busca?"-

-"Es una chica, de baja estatura y cabello azulado."-

-"No la conozco.-

-"No debe conocerla sólo debe haberla visto"-

-"Bueno hay muchas chicas con esa descripción, sea más específico"-

-"Con un demonio, es una chiquilla torpe de ojos perlados que nunca sale de la maldita enfermería"-

¿No la ha visto?-

-"Ahh se refiere a la Hyuga la chica huérfana"-

-"¿Que?, si ella!"-

 _-"La chica huérfana ¿quien coño se cree para llamarla así?"_

 _-"_ Pues no la he visto, la última vez que la vi salió con el chico con bigotes, demo, fue hace un par de semanas, esta vez lo vi salir a él solo, yo mismo lo ví"-

-"Déjeme entrar"- Pidió decidido a entrar.

-"Joven no…"-

-"Saldré rápido"- Arremetió

-"¿Sabe la hora que es, de verdad cree que pueda haber alguien allí adentro a esta hora?"-

-"Es una mocosa torpe, cualquier cosa es posible."-

Comentó el Uchiha abriéndose paso al Instituto, siendo regañado por el conserje quien le pedía que saliera de inmediato, demo el anciano sólo fue ignorado.

Corriendo se dirigió a la enfermería, más esta no estaba allí, noto que la cama estaba bien tendida, por lo que era obvio que esta se había marchado, pensando lo idiota que fue por preocuparse demás por la Hyuga se dio la vuelta para salir de dicho lugar pero paro de momento, divisando en el pequeño sofá de ese cuarto la mochila de la chica ojiperla, él mismo había dejado la mochila en dicho lugar, pues fue él quien por casualidades de la vida la encontró inconsciente en el pequeño balcón de la biblioteca, rechazando constantemente la idea de ser su _héroe_ cada vez que a esta le pasará algo y por consiguiente ser quien la terminara llevando en cada ocasión a la dichosa enfermerí no tuvo más remedio que asistir a la Hyuga, como era costumbre.

Mientras el Uchiha, se hacía un ocho pensando si por casualidad la chica se habría marchado olvidando su mochila o tal vez seguiría en ese lugar.

Indeciso y molesto tomo la mochila, esta vez con rumbo a los lavados de la institución, aunque sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que quien en su sano juicio, sale de la enfermería para utilizar un lavado si el dichoso lugar también tiene su lavado personal?

Sin importar ese claro hecho se dirigió a estos utilizando el elevador, demo, nada, verificó cada lavado de chicas de esa institución, también los lavados de hombre por una razón muy obvia que no tenía nada que ver con la despistes de la Hyuga.

Su paradero era desconocido, fue al dojo, la pista de campo, la biblioteca, los aulas de sus clases al comedor y su pequeña panadería, y nada.

 _-"Kuso, ¿dónde estás Hyuga?_."- Pensaba impaciente, entonces volvió a dirigirse al elevador, verificados si la Hyuga había vuelto por su mochila, y de no ser así se lograría de ese maldito lugar.

Al entrar de nueva cuenta a la enfermería, nada, entonces se retiró. Llevando consigo la mochila de la azabache.

Pensando dónde rayos podría haberse metido esa enana problemática se dirigió a las escaleras para marcharse de ese lugar, demo allí estaba, yacía en el suelo con su rostro amoratado, sangre en sus labios y lo que era peor, el bache de líquido rojo tras su nuca.

El Uchiha había bajado las escaleras saltando par de escalones, chequeo su pulso, y aunque era muy débil aún respiraba. Llamó a una ambulancia y le dijeron que llegaría dentro de unos veinte minutos.

-"Demasiado tiempo"- Pensó cabreado.

Sin rodeos, teniendo en cuenta la herida en la nuca de la azabache la tomó en brazos cuidadosamente, afuera la lluvia aun no cesaba, pero el conserje aun seguía en dicho lugar esperando por el chico bajo un enorme paraguas.

Al llegar al hospital los doctores la atendieron de inmediato, mas no eran buenas noticias las que estos le darían a la chica al despertar. Pasaron las horas y está aún seguía sin despertar, unos ojos tan o más oscuros que la misma noche sólo la contemplaban desde las afueras de ese cuarto de hospital, pensaba si entrar sería buena idea, demo sólo se dedicaba a verla desde la ventanilla de cristal.

Pronto amanecería y este no había cerrado sus ojos para otra cosa que no fuera pensar y reflexionar. Empapado y dentro de ese hospital tan frío como el invierno fue por una taza de café.

"¿ _Es usted amigo de Hyuga Hinata?"_

…

" _Hemos… sellado nuevamente su herida en la cabeza, demo, fue un golpe muy fuerte el recibido, la caída por las escaleras fue una muy grave, fuerte en sí, tiene una pequeña fractura en su tobillo derecho la cual hemos vendado, una herida en su labio, ciertos moretones producto de la caída, demo, no encuentro explicación para algunos de estos. Por esta razón necesito saber si la paciente ha experimentado recientes golpes, provenientes de una persona… conozco a esta niña desde que tenía los trece años de edad, llegó a este hospital con no más de diez minutos de vida, un familiar casi la mata, en un ridículo entrenamiento de clanes. Luego llegó con una herida de bala en la cabeza, nuevamente y por segunda ocasión… en las puertas de la muerte, tengo entendido que es la una Hyuga en estos momentos, por lo que, si usted me dice la verdad proveniente de esos golpes marcados en varias partes del cuerpo de la Hyuga, probablemente le estaría salvando la vida a la última de su especie, por así decirlo."_

" _¿No pensará…?"_

" _Debe ir a un hogar para niños desamparados, ella aún, es menor de edad, al menos estaría dos años cuánto mucho."_

" _Es absurdo"_

" _Por como veo las cosas, está sola en este mundo, sus moratones me dicen que es abusada, tal vez en la escuela, dígame joven, ¿Cree usted que es absurdo rescatarla de un mundo donde sólo la maltratan? Es tan tímida que de seguro habrá querido protección, demo, conociendola, habrá callado antes que molestar, con su permiso."_

Ése recuerdo recuerdo azotó su memoria de cantazo. No debía inmiscuirse más en los asuntos de la Hyuga, sabía desde un principio que no debía entrometerse en su vida, ayudarla en cada situación difícil de la Hyuga lo había llevado a esto. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, la morena iría a un hogar para menores sin familia, demo ese no era su problema, entonces ¿por qué razón le molestaba tanto el hecho de que esta fuera a parar a dicho lugar?

 _Era una mañana de primavera hermosa, todos los árboles frondosos, los cerezos brillaban y hacían ver la vida color de rosa, flores de mil colores por aquí y por allá, el paraíso en la tierra._

 _Y el infierno para otros._

" _Sasuke te ves hermoso, recuerda no separarte de mi lado ¿esta bien?"_

" _¿A dónde vamos madre?_

" _¿No lo recuerdas hijo?, es el funeral de la esposa del mejor amigo de tu padre, su hija estudia contigo"_

" _No se quien es"_

" _Es que aún no se han hablado cariño, demo, espero que algún día cuando lo hagan lleguen a ser muy buenos amigos como sus padres."_

" _Madre, ¿tu y esa señora eran amigas?"_

" _Hikari, era la persona más noble y bondadosa que pudiera conocer."_

" _Mira hijo, allí está"_

" _Entonces, ella es Hinata... es muy tímida, ¿no lo cres madre?"_

" _¿Por Qué no vas y la saludas?"_

" _¿A dónde se fue?"_

 _Desde siempre recuerdo que a la pequeña Hinata le gustaba meterse en problemas, pero lo que en esa ocasión hizo, fue lo que más me impactó a mi corta edad._

" _Oh por Dios"_

" _¿Madre?, ¿Qué sucede?"_

" _Hinata-chan"_

 _Vi a mi madre correr con lágrimas en los ojos hacía el ataúd blanco, no entendí lo que sucedía demo, al ver a mi madre en ese estado, me asusté temiendo lo peor, segundos después escuche un llorar proveniente del ataúd donde estaba recostada la madre de Hinata, me acerque corriendo a mi madre y la observe sacando de dentro de ese ataúd a la dueña de aquel llanto. Tal escena a mi corta edad de seis años me dejó impactado, tanto que hasta el día de hoy no logro borrar de mis recuerdos. Su tristeza e ingenuidad, se apoderaron de mi ser._

Era un viejo recuerdo, fue cuando al fin supo quien era Hinata, poco después cumplió los siete años y con ello el fin de su Clan. Desde entonces olvidó por completo la existencia de la morena, se apartó del mundo se fue del país e hizo cosas por las cuales pagó caro. Años después cuando decidió regresar, supo de la muerte de la Hyuga menor, y el estado en coma del _genio_ Hyuga, todo al ver a sus dos amigos la Haruno y el Uzumaki con atuendos negros y caras de desánimo. Poco después la muerte de su padre y la más reciente, la muerte del chico Hyuga.

No planeaba tener un encuentro con la chica, demo al dirigirse a su primer día de clases se la topó en el camino, ambos habían tenido la culpa del choque provocado, pues ella iba distraída y él con prisa.

Recargado en la ventanilla de cristal seguía pensando en su próxima movida. Demo, no lo pensó por mucho, el Moreno abrió la puerta y se paró justo frente a la camilla de la morena.

-"Hyuga… nunca debí conocerte, mucho menos, cruzarme en tu camino, he abierto las puertas del infierno a tú vida, Gomennasai Hyuga…

 _Sayonara."_


	6. Tan Cerca Y Tan Lejos

_**Amy23, MizukiHyugaUchiha, , Natty, Anny... Gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo, estoy feliz, gracias a las personas que siguen la historia aunque no comenten me alegra en cantidad, saber que cuento con ustedes, Arigato Gozaimas, Feliz Navidad a todos. :)(:**_

 _ **Capítulo 6- Tan Cerca Y Tan Lejos**_

Lágrimas, sustancia líquida y salada que al ser derramada ayuda a sentirte mejor. Por ello todas las noches, bajo la lluvia par de ojos perlados se unían al momento para desahogar su ser. Las lágrimas fácilmente se combinaban con la lluvia haciendo parecer que nada malo pasaba. Las noches pasaron de ser vacías y tan oscuras a sentirse profundamente identificadas con su alma. Cada gota de lluvia era una lágrima derramada, y cada noche, un pedazo de su ser.

Cinco largos y tristes años habían transcurrido desde que sus días se volvieron la inmensidad de su soledad, sus lágrimas la tormenta en sus ojos y las noches su mejor compañía. Lejos de la ciudad que la vio crecer, lejos de lo que alguna vez creyó conocer.

Bajo un árbol a la merced de la lluvia, y la grata compañía de la noche, otra jornada de incontables e imparables lágrimas se apoderaban de su persona.

Unas horas atrás habían llamado a todas las chicas del internado a cenar, más no todas tuvieron la dicha de acostarse con el estómago lleno, otras simplemente no corrieron la misma suerte. Como en todo grupo, siempre está la chica mala, esa ruda que hace lo que le plazca pues es la única manera de poder sentirse viva, esa que sólo vive para intimidar, llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor, y hacerse sentir sobretodo, superior a los demás.

Ocurría todos los días, sin falla alguna, demo esa no era la razón de su llanto. Más bien sólo era parte de lo que se había tornado en su vida, un infierno de sufrimiento eterno. Las chicas, solían jugar con su cabello, ya que de todas las allí presentes ella era la única con una melena hasta sus caderas, hasta que un día..., solían llamarla ciega, debido al color de sus ojos, más su nuevo apodo, papel andante.

No recordaba mucho de su pasado, había escuchado muchas versiones sobre su vida, demo, no quería creer ninguna de estas, muestras de evidencia llegaban hasta esta y siempre rechazaba saber de ellas.

Recordaba haber despertado en un cuarto de hospital en la ciudad de Tokio, rodeada de personas que nunca había visto, un doctor y dos personas del departamento de la familia. Estos le habían dicho que desde ese momento se encargarían de su persona, que la cuidarián y velarian por sus necesidades básicas, tales como la educación, su salud, ofreciéndole así un techo donde vivir.

Demo, no entendía nada, trataba de hablar, demo mi mente estaba nublada, sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta, impidiendome hablar. Trate de moverme, quería salir de ese lugar, pero al momento de hacerlo, un dolor punzante se apoderó de mi espalda, mi cabeza, y mi tobillo el cual estaba vendado, toque mi estómago hasta mi cintura y también hallé vendaje, trate de moverme lentamente demo era lo mismo, un violento punzón atacó mi cabeza haciéndome llorar. No podía recordar nada y tampoco me podía mover, quería que alguien me explicara qué estaba ocurriendo. Demo;

" _Enfermero, un tranquilizante"_

Al despertar, ya no estaba en ese lugar, más bien, en un internado para chicas, a las afueras de Tokio.

Día tras día y noche tras noche trataba de recordar, quien era en un pasado, demo, quien era en realidad, no quien era por versión de otras personas, oí decir que mi personalidad, no había cambiado en nada, una chica tímida e introvertida. Eso por alguna razón no lo dudé en ningún momento, más no era lo que quería saber.

Mi familia, quiénes eran, qué les había pasado.

No quería creer las versiones que día a día escuchaba, versiones horribles de lo ocurrido con ellos. Es por ello, que mi llanto nunca cesaba, demo, al llevar mis manos hasta mi pecho, estás inconscientemente se dirigían hacia una pequeña cadena plateada, la traía puesta, desde que tengo conciencia, desconocida. Tenía un nombre grabado, uno que cada noche rozaba con mis dedos, deseando saber, de quién se trataba.

Ya, había terminado mi último año de escuela superior. Escuche que muy pronto, no me permitirían seguir en el internado ya que era hasta cierta edad, pero no me quejaba después de todo esa era una de las cosas que más anhelaba, así es, ya soy mayor de edad, recientemente acabo de cumplir mis veintidós años, al menos sabía mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento, demo, hasta no encontrar hospedaje en una Universidad, con un buen presupuesto de trabajo, para poder independizarme, los jefes de este lugar, seguirán reteniendome.

Es por ello que todas las tardes salgo en busca de un buen trabajo, constantemente soy rechazada, demo, mi búsqueda no se detiene, muchos meses he estado buscando trabajo, ninguno aparece, pero seguiré buscando, sin importar que.

La Universidad de Konoha era la más reconocida en todo Japón, estudiantes de todo el país eligen este centro profesional como el comienzo de algo bueno, carreras de grandes profesionales, y destacados en el mundo laboral.

Muchos buscaban las Ciencias y la Administración de Empresas, otros se inclinaban por el deporte, otros tantos por las Artes y lo teatral.

La renta de hospedaje no era algo que se ajustará a los bolsillos de varios de los que aquí estudiaban, Por su alta fama, la Universidad, parecía tener hospedaje de cinco estrellas, lo que a varios les afectaba.

 **-"Ino, cerda, quítate de enmedio"-**

 **-"No me apures frente de marquesina barata"-**

 **-"Si te mueves…"-**

 **-"Quítate tú, no cabemos las dos a la vez, estas muy gorda"-**

 **-"¿A quien le dices gorda cerda? ¡estoy embarazada no gorda!"-**

 **-"¿Porque no pudiste terminar los estudios y luego embarazarte?-"**

 **-"Como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo, además, lo mío es..."-**

-"Estas dos me van a volver loca... Lee ¿Por Qué no les das una mano?-"

-"Mi querida TenTen… a las mujeres embarazadas no se les interrumpe en una… confrontación, conociendo a Sakura-chan, de seguro me mandaría a volar"-

-"Lee, para empezar no han llegado a esa etapa del embarazo todavía y en segundo lugar, no me llames querida-"

Después de un rato entre gritos e insultos todo quedó en su lugar. A un año de compartir dormitorios la Yamanaka y la Haruno, se llevaban como el gato y el ratón. Su compañera de cuarto TenTen, sufría las consecuencias, de tener a ese _par de locas_ como ella les llamaba, como sus compañeras de piso, era una locura, día y noche lo mismo tras lo mismo, gritos, insultos, reconciliación, gritos, insultos, reconciliación…- " _Ya me tienen harta"-_ pensaba la chica de dos changuitos unidos en una larga trenza.

-"Tenten, ¿Ya estas lista?"- Preguntó la rubia, dirigiéndose a esta.

-"No, yo no ire, que se diviertan"- Comentó mientras se ponía de pie marchándose a su habitación.

-"Sakura… será que Tenten aún…"-

-"No digas nada Ino, si te escucha... no quiero imaginarlo, vamos dejémosla descansar."-

Mientras unos sufrían en silencio, otros tantos, se dedicaban a pasarla bien, hacía un par de años que varios alumnos de la institución Konoha habían decidido marcharse a estudiar al extranjero, unos habían terminado y regresado a su ciudad, otros sólo venían de vacaciones, como era el caso de cierto pelinegro con destellos azulados.

-"Teme, entonces te quedarás, sabía que no volverías a dejarnos solos a Sakura y a mi, y ahora menos que…, a mira ya llegó Sakura."-

-" **Sakura mi bella flor de loto te vez hermosa en ese traje verde pastel, te resaltan los hermosos ojos ja…"-**

-"Mi querido Lee, me temo que has bebido mucho, debes ir a casa!"-

-"Gai sensei… demo, si la diversión apenas comienza, no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol, es que si me ve así, es por la hermosa belleza que emana mi querida Sakura.

El pequeño bar donde habían quedado estos eternos amigos para hacer su festín de fin de semana, estaba a explotar. Naruto bebía sólo en la barra, Sai e Ino encendieron la pista, Choji devoraba un manjar de exquisitos aperitivos, Shikamaru y Temari discutían en una esquina, Shino y Kiba no tenían permitida la entrada al local, por lo que este último armó un escándalo en la entrada ya que no era permitida la entrada para animales como el perro de Kiba, Akamaru y Shino había decidido tener una oruga de mascota a último minuto, Rock Lee era sacado a la fuerza del pequeño bar a manos de su maestro Gai, mientras a la distancia Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma disfrutaban del show que estos dos ejercían, no muy lejos de allí la Haruno y el Uchiha sostenían una plática.

-"Sasuke-kun, ¿Entonces te quedarás?"- Preguntó por lo bajo la ojijade ilusionada.

-"Si, ya hice el traslado, para continuar estudiando aquí en Japón"- Comentó este sin poder quitar su vista del chico Rubio en la barra."-

-"Naruto, te extrañó mucho, sabes... desde lo de Hinata… no ha vuelto a ser el mismo."- Sus palabras salieron como en un susurro, hacían cinco años su amor se había marchado y su mejor amigo se había transformado en una persona aislada.

El nombre de la morena no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba…

-"No es para tanto"-

-"¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?... Cómo dices?."-

-"Si le hubiera importado tanto la Hyuga… ¿crees que la hubiera dejado sola?, de seguro es sólo el remordimiento lo que lo trae así."

-"Sasuke-kun, Naruto lleva cinco años buscando a Hinata, ¿como puedes pensar así de él?-

Dicho comentario causó que el Uchiha mirase fijamente a la Haruno, quien se asustó con dicha acción.

-"¿Cinco años?"- Preguntó el moreno perplejo.

" _En un internado, sólo te retienen hasta la edad en que eres considerado adulto, ella sólo debió estar dos años cuanto mucho."_

 _-"_ Todo es tan extraño…"-

Una semana había transcurrido, sin cambios significativos, algunas niñas del internado habían sido adoptadas por familias de buen estatus social lo cual era bueno, otras habían encontrado la manera de estudiar en una buena Universidad, demo, otras seguían en el plan de lucha.

Hyuga Hinata había madrugado para darse a la tarea de buscar trabajo. Los días transcurrieron y en todos lados le cerraban la posibilidad de empleo, con esto transcurrió un mes y otro mes, hasta llegar el segundo mes de verano, el mes de Julio, tan caluroso, y pesado.

Los días seguían transcurriendo, y ahora una nueva meta se había trazado en los planes de la Hyuga, viajar al norte, ir a Tokio sería la mejor opción para conseguir un buen trabajo, aunque la paga no fuera la gran cosa, se dedicaría a lo que fuera.

-"Re-repartir… leche, di-diarios"- Repetía cansada de tantas vueltas, su primer trabajo había parado en repartir leche y diarios en un gran vecindario de la ciudad de Tokio, sin mencionar, las curvas, subidas y bajadas.

-"Cre-creo que me, voy… a..."-

Minutos más tarde esta quedó más roja que un tomate, al ver lo que tenía, literalmente sobre su persona. Dos chicos y una chica, como si de un bicho raro se tratara. Asustada, puso el grito en el cielo.

-" **Lo ven, les dije que no se acercarán tanto, la asustaron."** \- Comentó la chica pelirubia.

-"Creo que todos la asustamos."- Comentó el menor de los tres hermanos.

-"Dices que mi belleza la, asustó, eres un idiota sabes?"-

-"Creo que piensa que somos maleantes, Kankuro, deberías lavarte el rostro."-

-"No me digas, tu eres el que tiene un tatuaje en la frente, pareces más maleante que los mismos maleantes, ni siquiera tienes cejas, de qué hablas…-

-"Deberían callarse la boca"- Arremetió la rubia enojada.- Linda, no te preocupes, si los miras bien no son tan feos como parecen.- Temari No Sabaku parecía estar hablándole a un bebé.

-"Temari…"

-" **¡A callar!** … te vez cansada y pálida, ven debes comer algo."- Comentaba dulcemente a la ojijade.

-"Iré por un vaso con agua"- Se ofreció el menor de los Sabaku.

Al regresar con él baso se lo entregó a la chica, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, está sólo esquivó su mirada aguamarina, soltando por lo bajo un _arigato_.

-"Eres una Hyuga"- Comentó el pelirrojo seguro de que esta pertenecía a dicho Clan.

-"¿Como dices Gaara? ¿Una Hyuga? ¿Como tu amigo?"-

-"Yo pensé que se habían extinguido como los…"-

-"Kankuro…"-

-"Si ya se, _porque mejor no voy a lavar los platos_ , a eso voy."-

-"Co-como su a-amigo… ¿co-conoce a alguien más con este apellido?"- La Hyuga estaba curiosa por saber, demo, sus nervios le hacían ver que aun no estaba preparada, para saber respecto a su pasado, por más que esta lo deseara, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar, no quería que esas historias horribles que antes, por muchas ocasiones había escuchado… fueran reales.

-"Fue hace mucho tiempo."- Comentó este con voz apagada.

-"E-entonces, eso… quiere decir que…"-

-"Querida, ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir"- Terminó diciendo la chica de cuatro coletas.- "Te quedas a comer, no puedes irte en esas condiciones, vamos, no seas tímida, sígueme"- Eso, no había sido una pregunta, pensó la Hyuga, más bien, era una orden.

-"Etto, debe ser muy tarde y…"-

-"Jovencita son las nueve de la mañana, vamos"-

Terminando lo dicho, la Hyuga quiso protestar, más la voz ronca y pasiva del chico con el kanji del amor en su frente la sobresaltó.

-"Debió doler"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Na-nani?"- Preguntó la morena confundida.

-"La herida cicatrizada en su cuello"- Dijo esté viendo como la Hyuga, agachaba su rostro y tensaba sus hombros.- " Ven, a Temari no le gusta que la hagan esperar, tampoco repetir las cosas."-

Nuevamente pensó rechazar la invitación, más un rugido proveniente de sus intestinos, la abochornó frente al chico con el kanji, haciendo reír por lo bajo a este, brindándole un poco más de comodidad a la Hyuga quien había quedado roja de la vergüenza.

-"¿Que quiere para desayunar?"- Cuestionó el chico.

-"Etto...ti-tiene... ¿rollos de canela?"-

-"¿Rollos de canela?, ¿No prefieres algo más fuerte? Es que te ves débil, debes alimentarte mejor"- Las palabras de la pelirubia, sintieron a la morena, quien no quitaba la vista de la ventana que dejaba ver los peatones y la carretera.-"Disculpa, es que…"- Pero fue cortada con la simpleza de la Hyuga.

-"Iie, no se disculpe, por favor, comeré… lo que usted me sirva."-

-"Dios pero que ternura, estas segura de tu edad?... Ahora vuelvo."-

-"Con su permiso"- Dijo el chico antes de retirarse.

-"Aquí tienes unos exquisitos platillos de Ramen,Sushi y Onigiri, fui hasta el puesto de al lado, tu necesitas un buen almuerzo no un desayuno, disfrútalo"- Sin más la rubia se retiró, dejando a una perpleja y confundida morena, quien pensaba en cómo pagarle por dichoso almuerzo, demo sin resistir las ganas de llorar, la Hyuga hizo los platos a un lado y rompió en llanto. Esto asustó a los dos hermanos que se veían confundidos el uno al otro, más al acercarse intentaron entre ambos calmar a y cuestionarse si algo malo ocurría, a lo que esta respondió con un _Arigato gozaimasu_ sin parar su llanto.

-"Gaara, tu necesitas una novia así, ¿lo entiendes?"-

Al rato de haberse calmado, comenzó con su tarea de comer, y reponer fuerzas. El local había terminado con clientes por doquier, ya que el Instituto Konoha y la Universidad con dicho nombre, estaban prácticamente a cada esquina del pequeño café. Lo que un buen negocio sin duda necesitaba para crecer, eran clientes como los que allí recurrirán.

-" **¡Inuzuka! ¿Te has lavado las manos?** \- Gritó enfurecida Temari"-

- **¡Akamaru, está limpio!"-** Grito de vuelta el chico can, quien solía ir a merendar a dicho lugar junto a su perro y otros amigos.

-"Kiba, enserio, Akamaru ya esta viejo, ¿Porque no lo dejas descansar?, casi no puede llegar caminado hasta aquí, no puede ni con su propio peso, de veras!"-

-"Tu y tu maldita bocota…"

-"Naruto tiene razón, y porque tiene razón?, mira a Akamaru, no tiene fuerzas para rascarse, una señal de lo débil que está…-

-" **Shino, me estas hablando de la debilidad de Akamaru? cuando tu oruga no ha podido transformarse en mariposa…"** \- Fin de la discusión.

-"Rayos, pero que calor, es tan problemático…"-

-"Shika ¿Quiere un poco de mi obento?..."-

Mientra algunos ya disfrutaban sus comidas otros sólo llevaban sus Bentos y los más desafortunados hacían fila.

Sentada frente al ventanal del pequeño local, la Hyuga empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y es que al estar rodeada de tantas personas por delante a los lados y por detrás, se sentía asfixiada, de repente, al percatarse de los chicos que estaban sentados frente a ella al otro lado de ese cristal en unas mesitas posicionadas a las aceras del local, palideció, era un hecho el que no le gustaba estar rodeada de personas, demo, mucho menos si se trataba de chicos. Por esta razón arrastró el pequeño florero de tulipanes y lo posicionó justo frente al ventanal impidiendo así que el ramo de tulipanes taparan su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun, por aquí, tu antigua mesa está ocupada hoy." Comentó la chica ojijade posicionándose justo al lado izquierdo de la morena.

-"Has terminado, la comida, eres rápida."-

-"Estaba deliciosa… etto, yo pagaré…"-

-"No se preocupe Hyuga-san, fue un regalo de parte de mi hermana, de hecho, le agarraste al instante."- Dijo este brindandole un pequeño pero notoria sonrisa a la Hyuga.

-"No hay manera, de-definitivamente yo pagaré, demo, ya es demasiado tarde, arigato."- Nerviosa por la hora que veía en el reloj colgado en la pared, hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento, y se marchó en busca de la bicicleta que le habían brindado para sus tareas de la mañana.

Con tanta prisa se llevó por delante a quien se dirigía hacia su acompanante.

-"Go-gomennasai"- Se disculpó esta sin detener sus pasos, escuchando un leve " _Hump"_ por parte de la persona con la que tropezó, demo este…

-" _Hyuga"-_

Pensó el Uchiha confundido, creyendo haber escuchado su voz en esa chica, demo, al voltear su vista, solo pudo distinguir una corta melena azulada salir del local, por un momento pensó que era ella, demo un recuerdo inundó sus pensamientos.

 _-"Ino, puerca, recortare tu cola de caballo, no puedo creer que lo encuentre hasta en las sopas"-_

 _-"Lo siento querida, envidialo todo lo que quieras, demo, he echó una promesa, y la voy a cumplir."-_

 _-"¿Una promesa Ino?"-_

 _-"Si, esto fue lo más especial que aprendí de… Hinata, ella le prometió a su madre, no recortar su cabello hasta el día que fuera una mujer, libre, amada… una mujer feliz y con una hermosa familia"-_

 _-"Demo, Ino, su mama murió cuando ella era una niña, entonces….-_

 _-"Fue tiempo después, cuando las cosas en su Clan empeoraron, teníamos como catorce años, recuerdas cuando fue herida gravemente por su primo Neji, en ese entonces ella nunca creyó que pudiera experimentar la felicidad, debido a eso, hizo esa promesa a su difunta madre, creyendo que nunca llegaría el día en que se cortaría su cabello, ella nunca creyó que encontraría la felicidad, y ese es el porque de mi hermosa cabellera."-_

 _-"Pero tu tienes a Sai y a tu mamá, ¿no eres feliz con eso?"-_

 _-"Solo que aparezca Hinata"-_

Ese recuerdo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esa chica… no era la Hyuga.


	7. Una Nueva Promesa

_Este capítulo tiene una pequeña parte algo Hardcore, espero no se sientan molestas u ofendidas por lo que leerán, de ser así déjenme un review, para tener una mejor idea en los siguientes capítulos, es que sentí la necesidad de añadir algo distinto a la trama, con lo ocurrido aquí, espero hacer algo más SASUHINA en los próximos capítulos ya que por lo que llevó escribiendo, me desespera no ponerlos en contacto el uno con el otro._

 _ **Capítulo 7- Una Nueva Promesa**_

Cada día comenzaba a sentirse un poco más viva, sus mañanas eran muy mañaneras ya que viajando a la ciudad de Tokio cada día tenía que levantarse muy temprano para tomar el metro. Era una rutina desde hacía casi un mes, el verano ya pronto llegaría a su fin para darle la bienvenida a la primavera. Su trabajo seguía siendo cansado y muy duro para andar en bicicleta con litros de leche, y un par de diarios, demo eso no la detenía, pronto conseguiría salir del internado donde estaba, eso… era un alivio a su alma.

Cada mañana luego de repartir la leche y los diarios, paraba en el pequeño café, tomaba un trago de café cargado y comía rollos de canela, todo en…

-" _Linda, la casa invita"-_

Eran las palabras de la chica que atendía el local, Temari, la novia de Nara Shikamaru, con ascendencia egipcia, y dueña junto a sus dos hermanos del local Yuki's Little Coffee, nombre otorgado gracias a las grandes masas de clientela que en dicho lugar se forma en tiempos de invierno, ya que el nombre Yuki, tiene por significado, nieve. Temari era unos tres años mayor que la Hyuga, por lo que la veía como a una hermana menor y siempre solía prepararle el desayuno para que esta no partirá a su pueblo con su estómago vacío. La familia Sabaku se había vuelto una gran bendición en la vida de la Hyuga, un rayito de luz, un poco de esperanza hacia la felicidad.

-"Eh estado pensando… Esta niña aun no ha dicho su nombre… ¿estará apenada? Talvez no le guste su nombre, a ver... Mizuki, Mitsuki… Tsuki, **¡Si!** Tsuki…"-

-"Gaara, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…"-

-"¿En que estas pensando?"- Preguntó el menor de los Sabaku, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor mientras trataba de atender la clientela.

-"¿Has escuchado eso?, no puedes ser tan ignorante Gaara…"-

-"Puedes ser más específico por favor"- Pidió este muy amablemente, temiendo a lo que este se refería.

-" **Temari se le acaba de confesar a la Hyuga, ¿Que acaso estas sordo?"-** Arremetió este con todo su poder.

-"Eres un idiota Kankuro, crees que todas las palabras tienen un sólo significado, no la escuchaste decir Mizuki, Mitsuki? Significan Bella Luna, como los ojos de Hyuga-san, Tsuki no sólo se utiliza para decir me gustas, también significa Luna además Temari tiene novio…, Dios, no puedo respirar."- Termino este sintiéndose asfixiado, ya que no acostumbraba hablar más de la cuenta.

-"No te pedí que me dieras un sermón, entonces, Hyuga-san aún es libre…"-

-"Ni Siquiera lo pienses"- Advirtió el pelirrojo.

-"¿Te gusta?"- Preguntó este sin tapujos.

-"Es un Ángel en la tierra, no merece ser dañada por nadie…"-

-"¿Te gusta? Tsuki, desde este momento ese será tu nuevo apodo."- Sentenció esta mientras la Hyuga la miraba sin entender.

-"Tsuki, Temari-san ¿lo dice por mis ojos verdad?"-

-"Aún no nos dices tu nombre, tampoco tu apellido, aunque asimilamos que eres una Hyuga, y no te presionaremos para que nos lo digas, ya encontrarás el momento adecuado ¿nunca te han dicho que tus ojos son tan bellos como la Luna?"-

-"Yo diría… como dos perlas de coral"- Comentó el chico con el kanji, recibiendo el sonrojo de la Hyuga y una mirada de complicidad de su hermana Temari.

Terminando de comer sus rollos de canela, la Hyuga se dispuso a despedirse para retirarse a su pueblo, ya que sólo tenía permitida la salida hasta horas del mediodía, más eran poco más de las diez y su viaje en metro era uno muy largo. Buscó sus gafas de sol, ya que los fuertes rayos de sol comenzaban a darle fuertes dolores de cabeza y se dio a la tarea de retirarse, se preguntaba constantemente, si la herida en su nuca tendría algo que ver al respecto. Mientras está pensaba respecto a su herida y el constante uso de las gafas de sol, nuevamente volvió a tropezar con un cliente muy popular en la dichosa cafetería.

-"Go-Gomenasai"-Comentó está mientras sujetaba las gafas sobre su puente de nariz, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia al sujeto frente a ella. Al subir la vista, deseó no haberlo hecho, el sujeto la miraba muy fijamente, como si tratara de traspasarla con la mirada, o como si no le hubiera bastado con sus disculpas y una pequeña reverencia. La Hyuga se hizo un manjar de gelatina, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-"Tsuki, estas bien?, Sasuke-kun ¿ocurre algo?"- Preguntó Temari acercándose a estos.

Hinata nerviosa sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, hizo otra corta reverencia, y se marchó. En cambio el Uchiha seguía con su mirada puesta en la silueta de la morena mientras esta montaba su bicicleta ya fuera del local.

-"¿La conoces?"- Preguntaron al unísono la rubia y el pelirrojo.

El moreno, sólo pidió su orden y tomó asiento donde ya venía siendo su costumbre poco más de cinco años.

-"¿Sabes cuánto odio que me ignoren?"- Comentó entre dientes la mujer de cuatro coletas.

-"Tranquila Temari, él es así."-

-"Una pregunta sin contestación media vuelta y adiós, jah."-

-"Oí decir que estas saliendo con alguien, demo no pareces muy animado, por lo que me hace dudar"-

-"Esa chica…"-

-"¿Tsuki? Es nuestra cliente especial, viene desde el sur a repartir leche y diarios en el vecindario."-

-"Y la sonrisa de idiota se debe a ella."- No fue una pregunta, y es que nunca espero ver al pelirrojo sonriendo por una chica.

-"Es muy torpe, demo, es fácil querer, Temari la trata como a un bebé."-

-"Si, en eso tienes toda la razón"-

-"Entonces, ¿tú también la quieres?"-

-"Tarado, me refiero a lo torpe que es"-

-"Sólo bromeaba, olvide que no es la primera vez que se tropiezan."

Al terminar la plática, el Uchiha se dispuso a marcharse, ya que pronto se harían las ocho de la mañana lo que iniciará su jornada de estudios. Su futuro lo esperaría como una persona de ley y orden, pero no justamente por estar estudiando leyes, más bien porque quería poner el apellido de su familia dónde una vez estuvo, _la estación policíaca_ , este había terminado en un corto periodo de tiempo sus estudios para ser Policía ,demo, no se sentía completo con ello por lo que su nueva meta serían las leyes, siendo así sus estudios en el día y su trabajo como policía en horas nocturnas.

La tarde transcurrió en calma, demo, no se podía decir lo mismo una vez caía la noche. En ocasiones las chicas del internado solían hacer pijamadas, sólo las de mayor edad eran permitidas en dicha ocasión ya que no era tan… _limpias_ , como para ser una actividad para niñas.

Muchas de estas estaban entre las edades de los dieciocho y los veinte años, edad en las que sus hormonas no resisten un segundo más de encierro. Algunas de estas tenían un gusto peculiar por lo referente al gusto entre una chica y otra de su mismo sexo.

Muchas veces estas chicas habían sido amenazadas por las jefas del internado en ser exiliadas de dicho lugar, demo, una vez se investigaba a la presunta sospechosa, todo apuntaba en una _falsa_ inocencia, permitiéndole a estas seguir bajo el mismo techo con otras chicas.

Constantemente, eran vigiladas con una alta supervisión, demo, en ocasiones…

 _-_ Chicas, quería hacer esta pequeña pijamada, debido a mi pronta despedida, como ya sabrán he conseguido trabajo, e iniciare pronto en mis estudios, quiero pasarla bien antes de irme… así que… que les parece si hacemos grupos de tres para un…

Y así fue como transcurrió otra noche en el infierno, las chicas habían hecho tres grupos cada uno con tres chicas, esto debido no sólo a la supuesta despedida de la reina avispa negra del grupo, si no por un hecho que estas tenían bien notado, queriendo sentir placer la una con la otra.

La víctima de todo esto;

-"Papel andante"-

La Hyuga sabía por demás que se referían a ella, por ello, no quería salir fuera de ese baño, demo, esas chicas eran más astutas, una de ella se había escondido en este antes que la azabache, obligando de forma amenazante a salir, la Hyuga se había negado constantemente, demo, fue golpeada una y otra vez hasta no resistir más.

Esta fue amarrada a una cama, sus brazos estaban atados sobre su cabeza mientras una de ellas se posicionó sobre esta para evitar su escape. Al momento sintió unas manos acariciar ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, su pijama fue desabotonada de principio a fin. Nadie podía escuchar nada, su boca estaba tapada con un grueso pedazo de tela, sólo era sacado en ocasiones, demo sólo para…

Al despertar sé hallaba en su cama, pensó que había sido un mal sueño, demo, sus muñecas estaban rasgadas, sentía ardor en su pecho, piernas y abdomen, al verificar, eran rasguños provocados por uñas. Estaba hecha una mar de lágrimas, pronto sería hora de ir a trabajar, más no sabía cómo salir de esa cama, las sábanas las tapaban de pies a cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

Al transcurrir los días…

-"La Hyuga no es de este pueblo, por lo que pudo haber encontrado un mejor trabajo en el sur."- Comentaba el hermano mayor tratando en vano de calmar a su hermana.

-"No!, no lo creo, ella vino a Tokio buscando tener una mejor vida, algo que nunca lograría conseguir en el pueblo donde vive, algo pasó estoy segura."-

-"Ni Siquiera sabemos su verdadero nombre tampoco donde vive, y nunca nos suelta palabra de su familia, alomejor…"-

-" **Kankuro, ¿Estás tratando de cabrearme?** "-

-"Tranquilizate Temari, aparecerá ya lo veras"-

Su vida era una fracaso, una mala broma del destino. Cuando creía empezar a ver rayos de sol en su vida una tormenta se aparecía de la nada, estropeando lo que creía era el paraíso. Cada segundo cada minuto, parecía ser un desperdicio, como si su vida no tuviera sentido, pensando que respirar era sólo un juego, que tal vez dejando de hacerlo su mal juego acabaría, y talvez, solo talvez, su inexistencia, sería lo mejor.

Las personas iban y venían unas sentadas, otras de pie. Un silencio profundo acompañaba ese vagón del metro en el que había permanecido las últimas ocho horas. Su destino era incierto, demo, algo era seguro, se había cansado de la vida y los malos tratos, una persona la amaba y la ayudaba, otras quinientas la odiaban y rompían su alma en mil pedazos. Viviendo una vida falsa y llena de mentiras y maldades. Con miedo a decir su nombre, y saber la dolorosa verdad de su pasado, con miedo a ser reconocida y rechazada.

Sintiendo asco de su persona, al mirar su reflejo en los ventanales de cristal de ese vagón, cerraba sus ojos inmediatamente, no queriendo verse ni en sus más remotos pensamientos. Pocos días habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido, más su pena la embargaba en la soledad y el sufrimiento. Inmediatamente cerraba sus puños y el dolor de su persona era derramado en estos, sus uñas eran ahora el puente que marcaba el destino del líquido espeso y rojizo que por estos paseaba. Un leve gemido escapaba de sus gruesos y pequeños labios. El dolor era real pero no tanto como el que la estaría marcando de por vida.

Nuevamente el metro llegó a su destino, la ciudad de Tokio, nuevos pasajeros entraban y otros decían un hasta luego al vagón que los conduciría de vuelta a sus hogares.

-"Entonces, ¿Fuiste aceptado?"- Preguntaba una chica muy emocionada y orgullosa de uno de sus acompañantes.

-"Si, así es, algún día… seré el líder de esta ciudad, ¿cómo va tu embarazo Sakura-chan?"-

-"Ah, Naruto, no lo digas así, me da pena…"-

-"No hay razón"- Mas el tema quedó zanjado, por lo visto… una conversación un tanto incómoda.

Los minutos transcurrían abordo de ese metro, cerca de la puerta de entrada la Haruno tomó asiento mientras calmadamente tomaba café de máquina. El Uzumaki por otra parte se encontraba frente a esta, sentado al otro extremo del vagón, con sus ojos cerrados, pensando en cosas que la Haruno creía poder descifrar. Mientras al lado de esta compartiendo asiento, se encontraba muy callado el Uchiha, con sus piernas y brazos cruzados mirando el techo del vagón como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Ya era mediodía, la parada de estos se encontraba a horas de la ciudad, ya que planeaban ir de paseo por las costas de Japón. La Haruno se había hecho un moín, sujetando entre sus brazos el de su acompañante mientras dormía muy plácidamente, el Uzumaki ahora se encontraba recostado a lo largo de su asiento, siendo afortunado de la escasez de pasajeros a esas horas del mediodía logró al fin caer en brazos de Morfeo.

No muy lejos de allí los constantes sollozos de una chica estaban poniendo al borde de los nervios al único despierto del grupo a bordo del metro. Desde que había abordado ese metro había sido lo mismo, el Uchiha empezaba a creer que si esta no paraba de llorar terminaría seca.

Aunque… quien sabe, tal vez esta chica, algún día marchite de tanto sufrimiento.

Un leve gemido llamó su atención posando la vista, sobre la dueña de los imparables sollozos. Demo, esta estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con un enorme manto morado. Apenas logró distinguir parte de su cabeza, demo era sólo una gorra negra. Ni siquiera sus pies eran visibles, está los traía sobre el asiento, sólo unas chanclas negras y en mal estado encontró en el suelo.

Pensó en llamar su atención, para ver si de alguna manera lograba dejar en claro su incomodidad, demo, una persona salida del vagón contínuo, llegó hasta esta, tocó lo que pudiese haber sido su hombro, ya que esta estaba toda envuelta, y en un segundo, está sé movió de forma espontánea. Como queriendo alejarse del sujeto a su diestra. Aunque tenía unas gafas puestas, su rostro denotaba miedo, se había encogido en el asiento evitando todo lo posible la mirada al sujeto.

-"Disculpe señorita, no quise incomodarla, demo… ¿ha perdido su parada?, lleva más de siete horas en el mismo lugar, lamento decirle que si planea pasar la noche aquí…"- Demo fue cortado por la voz de la chica.

No estaba en los planes del Uchiha escuchar, demo, su cercanía era tanta que evitarlo era sumamente imposible, a no ser que trajera consigo unos auriculares, lo cual no tenía con él.

-"O-onegai… onegai"- Le escuchó decir por lo bajo, mientras sentía una gran familiaridad en la voz de esa mujer.

-"Sólo por esta vez, demo en la próxima parada, en la que entró debe bajar.

Fueron las únicas palabras del hombre de avanzada edad.

Al cabo de varios minutos la parada se había hecho presente para estos tres chicos en busca de un día a las afueras de Tokio. La tarde era fresca a pesar de ser verano. Y a diferencia de la ciudad la costa brillaba por los cálidos e iluminantes rayos de sol. El olor de la mar y la sensación de la arena en los pies, la brisa salada y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas de la costa, un barco a la lejanía y la grata compañía de tus seres queridos. Un día para recordar...

-"Había olvidado lo placentero de la mar."- Su voz sonaba apagada, demo, su azulada vista reflejaba lo maravillado de su persona, al ver tan grato paisaje.

-"La cabaña esta cerca, vamos"- Comentó el moreno.

Luego de una refrescante ducha y una cena de admirar, los tres se dispusieron a pasear, cerca de la cabaña, había un pequeño pero acogedor parque, Naruto perdido en las maravillas de la naturaleza se dejó tumbar en un columpio, mientras que la Haruno por otra parte siguió al Uchiha hasta los bancos de picnic, muy agarrada de su brazo, no queriendo separarse de este, como si el viento de un soplo lo echara a volar, o como si pudiera desvanecerse en la nada. Demo, no todo era lo que parecía, hacía cinco años muchas cosas habían cambiado, y entre estas;

 _Flashback_

 **(Recuerdos de Naruto)**

 _A finales de la primavera hace cinco años, un drástico giro se torno en la tormenta de las vidas de un par de adolescentes, sin quererlo así, dos personas muy queridas desaparecieron como la espuma en el mar._

 _La repentina noticia de la desaparición de la Hyuga había tomado por sorpresa a muchos, tres meses más tarde, la repentina transferencia del Uchiha causó revuelo por todo el Instituto Konoha. Mientras unos investigaban el paradero de la Hyuga otros no daban crédito al repentino traslado del Moreno._

 _Un gran alboroto se formó entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, no queriendo este primero, que su mejor amigo se marchara de la ciudad a tan solo meses de su regreso. Más no quedaba más por hacer, muchas cosas lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión de marcharse y entre ellas el bienestar de su Rubio amigo era la primordial._

 _Si bien este sabía del inigualable amor que el ojiazul experimentaba por la Haruno, los sentimientos que este empezaba a experimentar por esta lo hacían sentir mísero y traidor. No queriendo lastimar a su amigo de infancia, decidió alejarse de la ojijade. Era inexplicable, había ocurrido sin darse cuenta, demo, lo oculto por su bien, por el bien de sus amigos._

 _Las lágrimas de su amiga lo hacían sentir como un verdadero idiota, demo, que podía hacer, confesarle sus sentimientos y a la mierda los sentimientos del Uzumaki?_

 _-"Sasuke-kun, te lo suplico por favor no te vayas, no de nuevo."- Sus lágrimas cada vez eran más, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y desgarradora, pero ya había tomado una decisión y las lágrimas de la Haruno no lo detendrían._

 _No queriendo escuchar más se dispuso a salir del apartamento, Demo la Haruno se apresuró y en un fuerte agarre se aferró a la cintura del Uchiha, está hundió su rostro en la espalda del moreno mientras le suplicaba que no se fuera, demo lo que a continuación ocurrió, fue inesperado, maniobrando para darse la vuelta quedó frente a la Haruno…_

 _Todo fue observado por el Uzumaki, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedó prisionero de lo ocurrido, no dándose cuenta del momento en el que terminó en su habitación._

" _Teme"_

 _No daba crédito a lo ocurrido, sentado al borde de su cama, miraba el suelo inexpresivo, con sus puños bien apretados a sus costados._

 _Luego de unos meses, pensó las cosas con más claridad, estuvo mucho tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a la pelirosa, un saludo en la mañana, y un hasta luego en horas de la tarde, cuando está decidía ir de vuelta a la casa mientras éste decía que iría más tarde debido a las prácticas en el dojo. (Excusas más que nada)._

 _Evitando constantemente su mirada, evitando tropezar en su camino y haciendo de los momentos en compañía un velorio. Todo era confuso, más algunas piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar._

" _Entonces, por eso has decidido marcharte."_

 _Pero al momento, nuevos recuerdos inundaban su ser y sus pensamientos se tornaban un desastre._

 _-"¿Soñabas con Neji, cierto?, No dejabas de repetir su nombre."- Su caminar se detuvo y con ello, también el mío._

 _-"¿Soñar?"- Cuestionó mirándome de reojo. Nuevamente volvió a posicionar su mano sobre su mejilla, su rostro se entristeció de repente, dejó de mirarme y agachó su rostro._

 _-"¿Todo, fue un… sueño?"- Cuestionó entristecida y desilusionada._

 _-"Sobre eso… Hinata, verás…"- ¡No!, no podía decirle, además, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que ocurrió en ese cuarto de enfermería, estoy...confundido._

 _-"Creo que, hay sueños, que se sienten muy reales, ¿no? creo que fue lo que te ocurrió. No le des mucha importancia, olvidalo y…"-_

 _-¡No!, Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Co-cómo me puedes decir eso?"- Quedé mudo, su no de reproche había sonado desgarrador y muy a la defensiva, me miraba con disgusto, subió su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras la otra la cerraba en un puño hacia su costado. Las palabras que luego salieron fueron sólo en un susurro, la verdad es que soy un completo idiota.- "Se trata de Neji, como, ¿como no puedo darle importancia?"-_

" _Desde un principio… debí contarte lo ocurrido, demo, incluso yo no encontraba las palabras…"_

 _Recuerdo que al llegar a la estación le dije a Sakura-chan, que había olvidado algo, ese algo realmente eras tú Hinata, demo, nunca pensé encontrarte de esa manera… cómo explicar que tu sueño… era tan real como lo creías, como decirte, que aquel roce sobre tus mejillas no era Neji, quien lo provocaba…_

 _¿Me creerías si te dijera la verdad? Hay tantas cosas que no sabes… cosas que no entiendo, me pregunto si al teme… le ocurrirá lo mismo._

 _Después de todo… era él quien rozaba tus mejillas, era él quien te hacía sentir igual de protegida que tú primo Neji, el calor de su tacto, emanaba esa protección que yo nunca te podría brindar._

 _El te salvó de ser atropellada por un autobús, sin importar la gravedad del brazo lesionado te sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta la llegada de la ambulancia. Estuvo a tu lado mientras llorabas y recordabas a Neji. De seguro él supo de su muerte antes que yo._

 _Todo esto es desconocido por ti, creo que de alguna manera, Sakura-chan trataba de… no, sólo son tonterías…_

 _Me pregunto, que sentido tiene todo esto, si el teme… ama a Sakura-chan, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene, lo que ha hecho por Hinata, porque la observaba de esa manera, mientras secaba sus lágrimas? ¿Porque siempre la protegía? Nunca fue así con Sakura-chan..._

" _No entiendo"_

 _Además…_

 _-"Oye Naruto, ¿que no es tu novia una chiquilla de ojos blancos?"- Preguntó intrigado el conserje principal del instituto, demo, estaba loco por lo que sólo seguí de largo mi camino, hasta que lo escuche decir…- " Anoche estuvo aquí, con otro chico, uno moreno…- Su voz la escuche lejana, casi no pude entender sus últimas palabras, Iruka sensei había empezado a gritarme y empujar al aula ya que llevaba más de diez minutos de retraso en su materia. Quise protestar, demo llevarle la contraria a Iruka, sería provocar que ardiera Troya con sermones que no pensaba escuchar, por lo que sólo restaba esperar._

 _Al terminar la clase me dirigí a ver a alguien que talvez podria ayudarme._

 _-"¿En la enfermería?"- Pregunté confundido,-"¿Anoche?"- Shizune era la secretaria de la directora del Instituto demo, también solía ser la enfermera del mismo, podría decirse que además del conserje ella era la última en abandonar la institución._

 _-"La encontró un chico en la biblioteca, estaba herida, deberías cuidar mejor de ella, después de todo… se lo prometiste a Sakura-san, como sea, fue la última vez que la ví, demo tu estabas con ella, ¿lo olvidaste? en la tarde… de hecho… ¿Porque siempre la trae el mismo chico?."- Hasta entonces caí en cuenta de algo muy grave. Yo la había dejado sola en la enfermería, ella misma me lo había pedido, demo, fue en horas de la tarde, entonces, ¿se quedó hasta la anochecer? Y ¿como es que estaba con alguien más?_

" _Sakura-chan… ¿Ocurre algo?"-_

" _Ah no es nada, estoy bien"-_

" _¿El teme salió? hay una tormenta afuera…¿Es por eso que estas así?"-_

" _Sólo olvidó algo, ya regresará, estoy bien"-_

Fin Flashback

 _Después de cinco años, no me había percatado de algo tan obvio._

" _Anoche estuvo aquí, con un chico, uno moreno"_

" _¿Por qué siempre la trae el mismo chico?"_

" _...Sasuke"_

Shizune y el conserje me habían dado la clave que me dirigía hacia la persona que tal vez había visto por última vez a Hinata.

-" **¡Teme!"** \- Grité sintiendo coraje.

-"Naruto, ¿porque gritas?, me espantaste"- Me reprochó Sakura-chan muy enojada demo yo no tenía tiempo esta vez para disculpas, solo quería explicaciones, directas y breves.

-"Quiero explicaciones"- El ojiazul estaba enojado, su tono de voz era alto y grave, sus dos amigos lo comenzaron a mirar muy extrañados, demo enseguida la voz del azabache se hizo escuchar. -" Y las quiero ahora"-

-"Explicaciones, dices"- Comentó el moreno irónicamente.

-"¿Que está ocurriendo? No entiendo nada, ¿Naruto te has vuelto loco o eres bipolar? ¿Porque sales así de repente?"- Reprocho la Haruno por el repentino comportamiento de su viejo amigo.

-"Sakura-chan será mejor que no te metas"- Advirtió el ojiazul.

-"Naruto"- La Haruno estaba impactada pues él Uzumaki nunca antes le había hablado de tal manera.

-"¿Porque no lo dijiste?... Fuiste el último en verla ¿cierto?, sabes lo mal que se encontraba, jamás llegaría sola a su casa y menos bajo una tormenta y lo sabes, tú estuviste con ella… ¡ **Esa noche tú estuviste a su lado, ¿La abandonaste?, ¿La llevaste a su casa? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está?!"-**

-"Naruto…"- Llamó Sakura.

-"¿Puedes sentirlo? eso es el remordimiento, ¿Abandonarla, yo? Fuiste tu quien prometió cuidar de ella, ¿y me recriminas a mí? Que patético eres"- Las palabras del Uchiha fueron suficientemente esculpidas como para lograr cabrear rápidamente al Uzumaki.

-"¿Dónde?"- Preguntó el Uzumaki.

-"No lo sé"- Respondió el Uchiha, pues bien sabía que la Hyuga ya debía ser mayor de edad por lo que estar en un internado, era casi imposible para alguien de su edad.

-"Naruto… Sasuke-kun, que…"-

-"¿La abandonaste, sólo porque ella te lo pidió? o ¿te cansaste de ella?"-

-"No me jodas Sasuke"- Arremetió este en voz baja pero amenazante.

-"Duerme mucho, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no? quizás eso te cansó"- Comentó el azabache por lo bajo, al tiempo que la Haruno recordaba esas palabras dichas por el Uzumaki hacía unos cinco años atrás.

" _Estaba, en Ichiraku, con Konohamaru, es por eso que no tengo hambre."_

 _-"Con Konohamaru eh?"-_

" _Y supongo que acompañaste a Hinata a su casa, ¿verdad? por eso estás cansado…"_

" _Hinata… Si, duerme mucho."_

-"Acaso... Acaso están… hablando de Hinata?"- Pregunto la Haruno confundida." _¿Porque Sasuke-kun habla de esta forma, y como es que sabe…?"_

-"No la abandoné, ella… quería estar sola, realmente lo quería."

-"Naruto, tu significas mucho para Hinata, ¿por qué te pediría algo así?"-

 _-"Porque cuidarla, era una promesa, que te había hecho a ti, Sakura-chan, no supe valorar sus sentimientos y termine alejandola de mi."-_

 _-_ "La encontré inconsciente en las escaleras del instituto, la lleve al hospital, tenía un tobillo lastimado, también su espalda, y su herida en la nuca fue gravemente lastimada. La Hyuga no tenía familia, y era menor de edad, el departamento de la familia, la llevó a un hogar. No supe nada…"- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, un fuerte derechazo por parte del rubio inundó los sentidos del Uchiha, otro derechazo se había apoderado de su persona, los gritos desesperados de la Haruno se hicieron presentes, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, demo, el Uchiha no hacía nada por detener a su rubio amigo, después de todo, había escondido una gran verdad por cinco largos años.- "Si crees que esto te libera de la culpa estas muy equivocado Naruto, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero esto no cambiará las cosas, eres un inepto."-

-"Sasuke-kun…"- Llamó la Haruno siendo ignorada por el azabache.

-"Yo… tal vez sea como tu dices, tal vez si es remordimiento, demo… una vez la encuentre, me asegurare de que sea feliz, y lucharé por ella como jamás lo haya hecho por alguien, esta vez será diferente, lo prometo, eso te lo juro, de veras!

-"Naruto… tú… Naruto, ¿que estas diciendo?"- Decía por lo bajo la Haruno, sus ojos lucían opacos, una ola de lágrimas quería apoderarse de su rostro, demo… ¿porqué?

" _Hump"_

Continuará…

Arigato por los comentarios, besitos y abrazos… y Feliz Año Nuevo! :-) :-) :-)

(0_-)...(o_O)...(#_#)...(^_^*)

/2016\


	8. Eras Tú

No hay excusas para mi falta de actualización, soy horrible por hacerles esperar tantas semanas, lo siento mucho no tienen idea de cuanto deseé subir este capítulo desde antes… Cambiando de tema, agradesco enormemente sus comentarios, y para quienes tienen dudas sobre el _embarazo_ de Sakura, pronto aclarare ese cielito nublado debido a la noticia tan arrrrg… Disfruten del capítulo que esta largito…

Dudas y comentarios… soy toda ojos. ;-)

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

" **Gritos"**

Capítulo 8- _**Eras tú**_

Vagando por las desiertas calles de Kyoto, indecisa de su rumbo a seguir, vacilaba con notorio cansancio cuál ruta tomaría para llegar hacia aquel lugar donde los días se hacían largos y las noches temerosas de lo que pudiesen hacerle esas despiadadas chicas.

Todo su cuerpo lo sentía tenso, sus piernas apenas le respondían, demo, se preguntaba mentalmente sí se debía a las horas de viaje en aquel metro, o porque su _refugio_ estaba a sólo pasos de ella.

Con pesadez y pocas agallas de volver al dichoso lugar, giró con suma habilidad y emprendió su viaje a un lugar lejos de allí. Trazando un plan para la mañana siguiente.

El día anterior había sido uno frío y lluvioso, no tan distinto a esa pesada mañana, sintiéndose sola como era su costumbre, subió su mano hasta su pecho y delicadamente comenzó a rozar con la punta de sus dedos la cadena que la había estado acompañando todos estos años en los que su vida era incierta.

"¿ _Quien eres?"-_ Se preguntaba esta todos los días, no había momento en que fallara en hacer la misma pregunta, su incertidumbre por saber el porqué de esa cadena, el porqué de ese nombre, y la razón de traerla consigo la embargaba constantemente, llenándola de una nostalgia que inundaba su ser al pensar que se pudiera tratar de un ser querido el que quizás ya no estaría a su lado.

Tal Vez esa pequeña cadena era lo único que tenía de su familia, o quizás era suya y no lo recordaba, demo, aunque no pudiese recordar nada de su pasado, estaba completamente segura que esa pequeña cadena no era de ella, algo dentro de su persona se lo decía a gritos, más su incertidumbre crecía más y más al no saber sobre su verdadero dueño y el hecho de que esta tuviera un pequeño agujero, a un costado del pequeño Yin Yang lograba ponerla más intranquila.

Dejando a un lado sus constantes roces hacia la cadena, decidió emprender su rumbo a su antiguo trabajo, tal vez así lograría distraer sus pensamientos un poco y lograría dejar de pensar en cosas que la atormentaban sin cesar. Con lo sucedido en el internado había desaparecido por completo de la vista de aquellos que le brindaban más comodidad, demo, no estaba segura si verlos seria una buena idea, después de todo, seguía muy asustada y su aspecto físico, no era el mejor.

-"¡ _Crees que puedes venir hasta aquí después de una semana de desaparecida a reclamar tu antiguo trabajo, eres una tonta, mejor lárgate de aquí niña, pero qué desvergonzada!"-_

Suplicando hasta el cansancio, llorando y pidiendo disculpas, fue humillada nuevamente frente a docenas de ojos que la miraban con desprecio y lástima.

El único trabajo que tenía y lo había echado a perder.

" _!Eres una desvergonzada!", "Pobrecita", "Pero que descarada"_

Los constantes insultos y humillaciones arroparon sus pensamientos en décimas de segundo, se había quedado dormían en el metro, y al despertar sólo era atacada por un centenar de palabras dirigidas a condenarla más agresivamente en su infierno personal.

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que había perdido su trabajo, afortunadamente y con mucho empeño se había dedicado a buscar un mejor trabajo, encontrando así, pelar castañas, trabajar en un restaurante como mesera a medio tiempo en horas llegadas la noche y el más divertido para sus gustos;

"Hacer adornos florales"

Con la cantidad ganada en los tres trabajos, había tomado la decisión de rentar un pequeño cuarto en la misma ciudad de Tokio, sus días como joven de internado habían llegado a su fin. Un alivio inundó su ser, al sentirse libre de aquella cárcel.

Esa mañana después de haber terminado su jornada en la floristería, emprendería su rumbo a un oftalmólogo, su vista con el tiempo iba empeorando, en ocasiones fuertes dolores de cabeza la hacían llorar, en otras era tanto que esta terminaba en el suelo.

Se sentía asustada, asustada de la noticia que pudiera recibir. Una vez llegó al lugar, empezó a dudar de la decisión que debería tomar. Demo… por cuarta ocasión, volvió a darse media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

\- "Cariño, ¿de verdad necesitas anteojos?"-

\- "Mis dibujos no son tan impactantes como lo eran antes, ahora los veo borrosos, y antes parecían tener vida propia."-

" _Tal vez… debería volver…"-_ Pensó la Hyuga al oír la conversación de dos jóvenes, que probablemente tendrían su misma edad, esto la hizo sentir más aliviada, demo la preocupación de la mala noticia la mataba de miedo. Con pasos titubeantes… un pie hacia el frente y el otro hacia atrás, volvió a hacerse un ocho y por quinta ocasión, giró sobre sus talones marchándose de aquel lugar.

\- "Mujer, pero que problemática eres, tal vez sólo es temporal, ni siquiera la conoces"-

\- "Si no quieren venir entonces no lo hagan, me las arreglare para encontrarla, quiero explicaciones, ¿como puede una persona hacerse amiga de otra y desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada? Además, estoy segura que esa chica esconde algo, tal vez le ocurrió algo y esta asustada, o…"-

\- "O tal vez sólo estás exagerando, Temari, Ya te dije que pudo haber encontrado un mejor trabajo en el sur, después de todo ella es de Kyoto."-

\- "Kankuro tu realmente quieres que te la parta ¿verdad?"- Amenazó la rubia hecha una fiera, dando comienzo a un nuevo pleito entre ambos hermanos.

-" **¡Ahhh pero que calor!, ¡Buen día! ¡Que onda! Oigan ¿no van a abrir? Tengo hambre de veras!"** -

\- "Parece un mal velorio, ¿habrá ocurrido algo malo?, ya es mediodía y no han abierto"- Comentó la ojijade curiosa de lo que allí ocurría.

\- "¿Nos están ignorando?, acaso creen que no los podemos ver?"- Peleaba el Uzumaki con su rostro todo enmarcado en aquel cristal del local, creyendo poder llamar la atención de los dueños de esa manera.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?"- Preguntó el Uchiha

\- "Sasuke-kun"- Nombró esta sorprendida ya que pensaba que su amado estaría ocupado con asuntos de la Universidad.- "No lo sé, parecen estar discutiendo, demo, no deberían arreglar sus asuntos personales en la cafetería, mira toda la clientela que espera por ser atendida, esto nunca había ocurrido, estoy segura que algo grave ocurre."-

Escuchar a la Haruno fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los dueños con par de golpecitos en los cristales de aquel local. Inmediatamente miraron a quien propinaba dicha acción, el menor de los Sabaku se dirigió hacia estos disculpándose por lo ocurrido, mientras salvajemente era echado a un lado por su hermana quien al parecer tenía una idea en mente.

" _ **Sasuke, todo Sasuke, ¿que acaso no me escucharon gritar, no vieron mi pobre rostro todo aplastado en el cristal?"**_

 _\- "_ Uchiha, necesito tu ayuda, digo no es que no pueda hacerlo sola, demo, tu eres policía así que…- Y fue cortada nuevamente por el Mayor de los Sabaku.

\- "Tu lo has dicho Temari es policía no detective"-

\- " **¡Kankuro te lo juro, no estoy de humor, será mejor que te calles la maldita boca, o yo misma te pondré un hasta aquí!."** \- Dicho esto el mayor de los Sabaku se retiró, mientras el Uchiha retomaba la palabra.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?"- Preguntó con suma seriedad.

\- "Vamos a la oficina, este no es lugar para discutir el tema, los demás tomen asiento por favor, serán atendidos en un momento."- Ofreció amablemente el chico con el kanji.- "Naruto, Sakura-san, será mejor dejarlos solos, por favor tomen asiento."-

-" Pero Gaara, Sasuke es mi novio yo…"- Protesto la Haruno siendo interferida por la cortante voz del pelirrojo.

-"Y Temari es mi hermana, es algo personal…"- La situación era un poco tensa y las palabras duras del Sabaku lo dejaban claro a quienes ahora lo miraban de manera incrédula.- "Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, demo, deben entender."- Terminó diciendo para luego retirarse.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, la rubia de ahora dos coletas comenzó a contarle al Uchiha lo sucedido con el paradero de la Hyuga a quien todos conocían como _Tsuki_. Demo la información brindada no era suficientemente concreta como para comenzar una investigación por lo ocurrido. Si bien la Sabaku y la Hyuga se habían hecho buenas amigas el punto en contra a la escasa información era el hecho de que amigas o no, la Sabaku no sabía exactamente nada de la chica desaparecida.

\- "Sabaku, no me estas diciendo nada que demuestre una obvia desaparición, o por el contrario, que demuestre que esta persona a la que ustedes llaman _Tsuki_ es realmente una persona de fiar."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir Uchiha, no ha sido suficiente, acaso debo saber su vida entera para que deba ser una persona de fiar? Tiene un trabajo en este vecindario, y no ha venido en meses a trabajar ¿Acaso no es suficiente razón para pensar que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido?"- La Sabaku no sabía a quién más recurrir, estaba a punto de hacerse un mar en lágrimas.

\- "Creo que no he sido claro, lo primero que debo saber es su información personal, y para serte mas claro, no sabes siquiera su nombre."- Sentenció este, al tiempo que pensaba darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, el pelirrojo con el kanji en su frente comenzó a hablar.

\- "Temari, he hablado con el sujeto que contrató a Tsuki para repartir leche y diarios en este vecindario, la ha despedido hace dos meses."-

\- "¿Q-qué?"- Preguntó la chica incrédula. - "Imposible porque razón haría tal cosa, Tsuki siempre fue muy puntual es una chica responsable tu lo sabes Gaara… ¿qué?"-

\- "Se que así era, demo, él dice que no apareció a trabajar por una semana, luego apareció a la siguiente y fue cuando la despidió… Temari, tal vez Kankuro tiene razón, y sabes que no lo digo por molestar."-

\- "Entonces yo me retiro"- Comentó el Uchiha pensando que ya estaba todo resuelto.

\- "Uchiha"- Llamó la chica, creyendo que lo que diría, serviría de algo.- "Hay algo más…aunque no estábamos seguros... aveces Kankuro y Gaara solían llamarla… Hyuga."-

\- "¿Hyuga?"- Repitió el azabache, recordando al momento haberse topado con una chica parecida a la ojiperla en ese mismo local.- "¿Es la chica torpe de la que me hablabas Gaara?"- Preguntó este incrédulo, ¿como es que no le habían dicho eso antes?.

\- "Si, por sus ojos, pensé que era una Hyuga, pero nunca dijo que lo fuera, además… utiliza una cadena que solo había visto antes en Neji-san, es un pequeño Yin Yang…-

\- "¿Donde trabajaba?"- Preguntó el Uchiha al borde del desespero.

-¿Acaso sabes quien es?... ¡Uchiha!"- Llamó en gritos la Sabaku al ver al Uchiha salir de la oficina una vez el chico pelirrojo le dio la dirección a este del antiguo trabajo de la Hyuga, sospechando asi que este tenía una idea de quien era la tal Tsuki.

\- "No lose, hace dos meses la despedí, nunca más regreso, venía de Kyoto todas las mañanas a repartir leche y diarios, demo, luego un día desapareció, y descaradamente regresó tras una semana de faltar a sus labores, así que la despedí, sólo la contrate porque necesitaba un repartidor de leche, y ella estaba dispuesta y muy desidida así que se lo di, eso es todo, no necesito iformación de nadie para que reparta leche, ahora mejor váyase."

\- " _Hyuga"-_

" _Go-Gomennasai"_

" _¿Se conocen?"_

" _Es muy torpe, demo, creo que eso hace fácil quererla."_

" _Tal vez sea como tu dices, tal vez si es remordimiento, demo… una vez la encuentre, me asegurare de que sea feliz, y lucharé por ella como jamás lo haya hecho por alguien, esta vez será diferente, lo prometo, eso te lo juro, de veras!"_

 _\- "Remordimiento"-_

" _Hijo, espero que algún día Hinata-chan y tú sean muy buenos amigos, como sus padres"_

 _-"Hyuga, ¿a que rayos estás jugando?"-_

¿Por que estoy haciendo esto?, Empiezo a creer que conocerte fue más que un simple error. Cuando te vi salir de ese ataúd… el ataúd de tu difunta madre, jamás pensé que algún lograría llamar tanto mi atención como tu en ese momento. Después de ese día, fueron muy pocas las ocaciones en las que te vi. Si por alguna razón estabas en mi camino, tu estabas en el de alguien más. Después de lo ocurrido en el hospital hace cinco años, nunca más volví a pensar en ti, alejarme fue lo mejor que pude hacer, demo, jamás pensé volver a verte, pues tampoco a mi mente te asomabas. Nunca fuiste significativa para mi, sólo eras alguien mas, alguien más que me traía dolores de cabeza, malos ratos y recuerdos desgarradores, el tenerte entre mis brazos mientras te desangrabas aquel día en que te volví a ver, fue un mal recuerdo el que trajiste a mi mente;

Extrañaba y anhelaba a mi madre mientras la lloraba, su cuerpo ileso yacía en mis brazos, ella no respiraba, más su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre, su aroma había desaparecido, sólo el olor a sangre me invadía hasta los poros. Siempre luche con borrar ese recuerdo de mis memorias, demo tu siempre te empeñabas en recordarme lo sucedido, eso me hizo odiarte, despreciarte, demo, siempre volvía a lo mismo, la damisela en peligro. Supongo que era inevitable de tu parte, sentirte en peligro día y noche. Ahora tras cinco años has desaparecido, y yo aquí he vuelto a lo mismo…

Los días transcurrieron sin mayores preocupaciones cada día en espera de un nuevo porvenir, una buena noticia otras no tan buenas, o simplemente lo mismo de todos los días.

Jóvenes universitarios acudían esa fresca mañana de otoño al pequeño pero acogedor local de los hermanos Sabaku, algunos con ánimos de vivir la vida, otros no tan entusiastas, como también los enamorados y los no correspondidos.

\- "Sasuke-kun… ¿Que deseas tomar?"- Preguntaba desanimada la chica pelirosa.

Sin palabras, el Uchiha se encontraba tan indiferente y distanciado que parecían ambos una pareja en problemas, demo, no era el caso, simplemente pareciera que este nadaba en un mar de recuerdos. Las palabras de la Haruno se quedaban en el aire pues este ni caso hacía. Una semana había transcurrido desde que empezó una nueva investigación en su trabajo, las noches se habían hecho más pesadas dejando notar su pesadez al dormir en la estación policial.

\- "Teme, Sakura-chan te esta hablando!"- Pero también fue ignorado y pasado de largo. El azabache se había puesto de pie al tiempo que recibía una llamada a su celular. Este acto enojo al Uzumaki por otra parte la Haruno se sentía cada vez mas confundida. Y al ver al azabache salir del local a toda prisa y sin despedirse sólo empeoró la situación.

" _Esa investigación, ¿de que se trata? y por que actúa así últimamente, acaso, ¿será de su difunta familia?, Sasuke-kun Porqué aunque somos pareja, nunca me cuentas nada, de ti y tampoco de tu trabajo, si las cosas iban a ser así entonces ¿porque me aceptaste como tu novia?, ases que me sienta tan confundida."_

\- "No te preocupes, Sakura-chan ya vez que se toma su trabajo muy enserio."- El Uzumaki trataba en vano animar a su amiga, demo este sabía que los sentimientos que la chica profesaba por el azabache cada día eran más fuertes, y mientras más daño este le causaba con su frío actuar, la ojijade parecía perder las esperanzas de que su relación fuera una sana y verdadera.

\- "Naruto, no tengo mucha hambre así que me iré temprano"-

\- "Sakura-chan espera, no te vez bien te llevaré a casa."-

\- "Esta bien Naruto, sólo estoy algo canzada"- Comentó esta al tiempo que chico con el kanji llegaba a estos para pedir su orden como comúnmente lo solía hacer.

\- "Se que no es mi problema, demo, ¿esta todo bien?"- Preguntó el Sabaku al chico ojiazul, recibiendo una plantada como últimamente solía ocurrir.

\- "Sakura-chan espera, detente por favor."- Pedía el Uzumaki, demo los pasos de la Haruno no hacían más que acelerar lejos del chico rubio. Con prisa cruzó la transitada calle, demo en segundos vio que la chica ojijade empezó a correr, hecho que lo alarmó, entonce hizo lo propio, nunca antes había abandonado a la chica a la que en este momento desde lejos veía correr con desespero. El hecho de saber que esta y su mejor amigo eran pareja le rompía el corazón demo no por ello se alejaría, después de todo siempre dudo sobre los verdaderos sentimientos del último de los Uchiha.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí una corta y sedoza cabellera azulina, bailaba al compaz del viento mientras con prisa la dueña de esta se dirigía a la floristería en busca de un pedido de hermosos lirios. Debía apresurarse pues la entrega seria para una importante ceremonia. Al doblar la esquina que daba justo con la parada del metro tropezó con un peatón cayendo de largo al suelo. Con suma prisa se puso en pie haciendo una corta reverencia mientras por lo bajo muy apenada por su torpeza se disculpaba, abochornada no se atrevió a subir la mirada, sólo hasta que su apellido razonó en sus oídos como si de un eco se tratara. Con temor a lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo huyendo deseo salir corriendo en ese momento más una mano del doble de tamaño que la suya la sostuvo del brazo, no la apretaba pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir que este no tenía la intención de dejarla ir. Intentó safarse varías veces pero en cada intento falló, el tacto que pudiera brindarle cualquier persona lograba hacerla sentir incómoda, tanto así que las ganas de llorar, gritar y salir corriendo la inundaban con gran pesadez. Una lágrima no tardó en salir de sus perlados ojos y una pequeña y suave suplica se quedó ahogada en su garganta.

\- "Hyuga-san"- Volvió a escuchar, esta vez sintiéndose menos asustada. Y es que esa voz le resultó muy familiar.

Una vez más la cafetería de los Sabaku resaltaba de alegría, la mujer rubia de dos coletas no paraba de gritar y abrazar a la pequeña Hyuga a quien inconscientemente estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

\- "Te-Temari-san…"- Llamó la Hyuga pero no fue atendida ya que su voz sonaba muy apagada.

De pronto la alegría se torno en enojo, reproche y tristeza. La Sabaku quería respuestas claras y concizas sobre la repentina desaparición de y eso era un hecho inevitable.

\- "Tsuki, ¿Porque te marcharse sin decir nada?"- Preguntó enojada la rubia confundida por el extraño reaccionar de la chica ojiperla.

\- "Temari te estas excediendo la estas lastimando."- Comentó contrariado Kankuro el mayor de los Sabaku.

\- "Tsuki"- Llamó nuevamente la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta, confundida vio a la ojiperla safarse con brusquedad de su agarre no forzado.- "Tsuki, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Son tus brazos?"- Preguntó curiosa.

\- "Iie, estoy bien, so-sólo un poco cansada."- Mientio pero sólo por no causar pena y acrecentar en el momento su vergüenza.

La Hyuga paso toda la tarde en compañía de los Sabaku, remolinos de preguntas iban y venían, unas con respuestas y otras algo ignoradas. A cada toque proveniente de sus acompañantes esta daba un pequeño brinco de espanto, echó que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los precentes.

-"Hyuga, ese es su apellido ¿Cierto? Hyuga-san. Nunca dijo que así fuera demo, tampoco rechazó el que la llamaramos asi. ¿Porque nunca lo dijo?"- Preguntó curioso el chico del kanji.

-"Yo, pues veras, es que… yo…"- Sus palabras se quedaban todas atoradas en su garganta, como podía decirles su verdadera identidad, si era reconocida al momento, entonces la verdad sobre su familia serían descubierta al instante y para ser honesta, aun no se sentía preparada para ello. Aun así no podía seguir ocultandoce.- "¿Porque están… tan seguros de que soy una… Hyuga?, ¿Acaso, so-sólo los Hyuga tienen estos ojos?, si es así… entonces, hay más como yo?"- Estaba decidida, no lo dudaría más, si seguía con su plan de identidad cero, seguiría viviendo en un mundo donde sus preguntas nunca tendrían una respuesta.

\- "Eso significa que sí eres una Hyuga."- Comentó el Sabaku mayor.

Al Sabaku menor le resultaba confusa la razón por la cual la Hyuga preguntaba sobre los miembros de su clan, pareciendole a este que algo raro debía ocurrir con esa chica, además la joya que llevaba consigo le había impactado desde el primer momento en que la conoció, aunque bien nunca pregunto por esta ahora su confusión lo ecaxperaba al punto de querer terminar con la incertidumbre de querer saber sobre su verdadero dueño ...- "Hyuga-san ¿Porque razón pregunta sobre su familia? No es normal su pregunta."- Comentó este viendo a la ojiperla bajar su rostro.- "Además esa cadena, pertenece a un Hyuga Neji, acaso lo conoció, era muy especial para el, por lo que no cualquiera tendría una igual, el diseño es original, un regalo de su difunta madre, para ser más claro la cadena es única."-

-¿ _Neji… Difunta madre… única y especial?, demo, entonces…-_ Confundida decidió preguntar por el verdadero dueño de esta. - _Ese nombre esta grabado en el diseño… Neji. Estoy confundida, porque tendría la cadena de alguien mas, si es tan especial, donde esta ese sujeto y porque razón la llevo conmigo?-_ Ga-Gaara-san ¿Qui-quien es... él?-

La confucion resaltaba en los cristalinos ojos de la Hyuga, quién seguía con ansiedad el rastro de su acompañante el cual se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina esperando a que esta decidiera seguirlo. Durante su trayecto el Sabaku le había contado que se trataba de uno de los chicos más dotados de su institución, uno de sus mayores rivales que pudiera haber tenido pero que tras duros momentos en sus vidas se habían convertido en mejores amigos. Diciéndole así que de ser un Hyuga sería quien más orgulloso estaría de su difunto amigo, ya que no era secreto para nadie que este era conocido como el Genio Hyuga.

-"Genio Hyuga"- Repitió por lo bajo la azabache.

Al notar que su acompañante terminaba su caminar se sintió más confundida.

-"Gaara-san creí que me mostraría quien es…"- Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, en el salón del local, justo sobre una mesita adornada con un hermoso ramo de girasoles se hallaba un cuadro de bordado blanco cual protegía tras su cristal una impactante imagen de un chico de larga melena castaña oscura y unos ojos tan grandes y brillantes como los suyos, sosteniendo en su mano una catana y portando un vestido tradicional de color blanco, a su lado una pequeña niña con sus mismas características sostenía en sus brazos un trofeo de primer lugar casi tan grande como quien lo portaba, una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios más una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcava los finos labios del chico a su lado. Inmediatamente una tristeza sé apoderó de su persona sintiendo en el momento que el mundo se venía sobre ella.

-"¿Hyuga-san?"-Llamó preocupado el chico con el kanji viendo sorprendido como la chica morena posaba una mano sobre su pecho y la otra a la altura de sus labios. Sus ojos en solo segundos fueron abordados de aquella agua salada que ahora empezaba a inquietar al pelirrojo.

La Hyuga aun seguía con su vista posada en la imagen. A paso titubeante se acercó hasta el enorme cuadro rozando delicadamente la placa situada bajo la imagen.

"Descansa en paz querido amigo y compañero, Hyuga Neji"

Al leer su nombre en la pequeña placa subió de inmediato su vista cristalizada. No lo había notado antes pero ahora que lo sabía sentía un enorme vacío en su interior, un vacío tan grande que no podía comparar su infierno en aquel internado con lo que sentía al ver esa imagen. Ese chico portaba el mismo collar que ella colgaba dia y noche en su cuello.

\- "Es el mismo collar"- Mencionó el chico advirtiendo que la chica de al lado era la prima menor del Genio Hyuga quien había fallecido meses antes que el chico y que de hecho portaba un brazalete con una pequeña llave en su mano izquierda.

\- "Ha-Hanabi"- Llamó esta.

\- "¿La conoces?- Preguntó ahora con notoria confusión su acompañante.

\- "Yo… no, no lo se."- Confesó la chica muy confundida y notoriamente nerviosa.

\- "No te dije su nombre y tampoco esta escrito en ninguna parte, estoy confundido, hace mucho quería preguntar, Hyuga-san ¿Perdiste la memoria?"-

La chica a su lado brinco en su lugar, dejando ver su asombro por la pregunta mostrando ahora sus dos perlas de coral tan llenas de confusión y desespero. El chico del kanji no obtuvo respuesta, la chica sólo dejó derramar sus lágrimas para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar. No sin antes volver a lo habitual, esta tropezó de nueva cuenta cayendo en el acto al suelo.

\- " **Hyuga-san"** \- Llamó en un grito de preocupación él chico de la Arena, paralizando por completo al causante del desvanecimiento de la Hyuga.

" _Hyuga"_

Sin más pensamientos se dispuso a ayudarla resiviendo un notorio rechazo de la chica frente así.

Con el grito propinado por parte del Sabaku menor, la hermana de este dio acto de presencia en dicho lugar. Asustada se posicionó a la altura de la morena quien yacía en el suelo echa un mar de lágrimas, la chica Sabaku intento ponerla en pie, demo el reaccionar de la Hyuga fue inesperado. Tal y como había echo con el chico con quien había tropezado esta se zafo bruscamente del tacto no forzado de quienes se ofrecían a dar su ayuda.

Dicho acto pasmó a la rubia quien desde el regreso de la morena había notado que esta había estado evitando todo tipo de contacto físico con ella y sus hermanos.

\- "¿Tsuki, porque reaccionas así, que te pasa?"- Preguntó la chica.

Nadie entendía lo que allí ocurría, la Hyuga se había puesto en pie y en el momento corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- " **¡Tsuki!"** \- Gritaba la chica rubia al borde del desespero.- " **¡Gaara! ¿Que ocurre?"** -

-"No lo se Temari, sólo le mostré la foto de Neji y su prima, la vi nerviosa y comenzó a llorar."-

No había duda, al escuchar esas palabras la persona con quien la Hyuga había tropezado salió inmediatamente del local, acrecentando más la desesperación de los Sabaku.

" _Hyuga… eras tú"_

A toda prisa el moreno esquivaba la muchedumbre de las calles queriendo evitar perder de vista a la chica por la cual había armado un equipo de búsqueda. En la estación de policías todos estaban dispuestos a brindar sus servicios al último de los Uchiha, teniendo en cuenta que la familia Hyuga había sido una importante y muy respetada en todo Japón al igual que los Uchiha.

El Uchiha había perdido noches en busca de información, su arduo trabajo lo había llevado a la puerta de la casa de quien alguna vez fue la ama de llaves de la mansión de los Hyuga. Hacia sólo cuestión de horas había dado con el paradero de una persona muy cercana a la Hyuga, más al ir a su casa esta persona no se encontraba, no teniendo tiempo que perder dejó su nombre y número móvil para que está lo contactara en cuanto regresará a dicho lugar. Esperando con grandes ansias el timbre de su teléfono sonar, aceptó vagamente una invitación de su rubio amigo a la cafetería de los Sabaku, más su espera por la llamada no se hiso esperar más de una hora, la llamada había llegado y la hora de la información había comenzado, esperando tener suerte con esta persona salió a toda marcha del local sin siquiera mirar atrás o decir un hasta luego. Una señora de unos setenta años era la persona quien recibía la casi inesperada visita de último Uchiha, muy sorprendida y notoriamente desconcertada, le abrió paso al joven chico, quien ni corto ni perezoso comenzó una serie de preguntas a la noble anciana quien al escuchar el nombre de la chica azabache no dudo en brindar información. Todo lo que decía era para romperle el corazón hasta al más duro de los hombres. La señora lo había contado todo desde la muerte de su madre, padre, hermana y primo hasta el compromiso que estos llegaron a tener y las consecuencias de la anulación de este debido al amor que la Hyuga profesaba por sierto ojiazul. Todo había sido muy revelador, quien se iba a imaginar que el genio Hyuga profesaba sentimientos de amor de hombre por la Hyuga, este se había sacrificado por la felicidad de su prima más esta sólo obtuvo desgracias después de su partida, tanto en coma como luego de su muerte.

Le había pedido a la señora que sólo contara sobre su desaparición, demo esta insistió que si no lo contaba desde el principio talvez olvidaría detalles y por el bien de su niña ayudaría a la Policía en lo que tuviera a su alcanze ya que si algún día perdía la memoria y la Hyuga no aparecía quería que al menos alguien supiera de su dolor y así la pudiera ayudar a enfrentar tanto sufrimiento.

Bañada en llanto quiso proseguir con los hechos.

La parte que luego contaría la señora sacudió al Uchiha como el viento a las hojas de los árboles en día de tormenta.

 **Flashback**

" _Sucedió tan rápido, fue algo repentino, sólo se llevaron algunas pocas pertenencias de mi niña Hinata, más de la mitad de sus cosas aun siguen en su habitación allá en la mansión."_

" _¿Le dieron información? ¿A dónde la llevarían? ¿Cómo se encontraba de salud?"_

" _Les pregunté, porque razón la llevarían tan lejos y fue cuando me respondieron, que su lugar estaba en un internado a las afueras de Tokio, ya que sus padres habían fallecido y el resto de Clan había sido asesinado, lo que más le convenía a mi niña sería vivir lejos del lugar que la vio crecer, ellos temían que ese sujeto lunático fuera tras mi niña e intentará asesinarla también._

" _¿Dónde?, ¿A que ciudad la llevaron?"_

" _Kyoto, a ese lugar la llevarían, me aseguraron que sólo sería por dos años pero ya han pasado cinco, dijeron que cuando cumpliera la edad como adulta, ella estaría de vuelta, y aún hasta el día de hoy sigo esperando su regresó anhelando el momento de volver a verla, abrir las puertas de la mansión Hyuga y atenderla como siempre lo hice, escuchar su risilla por lo bajo los escándalos de su hermanita Hanabi la preocupación y sobre protección que solía brindarle su primo Neji, ya nada es como antes y mi niña no aparece."_

" _Señora ¿Puede recordar si hablaron de su estado de salud?"_

" _Dios..."_

" _¿Que le dijeron?"_

" _Hinata-sama… Hinata-sama ella, ella estaba gravemente herida, su espalda, su tobillo, tenía el labio roto, la mujer dijo que tenía heridas causadas por la mano de alguien, su herida en la cabeza estaba peor, también… o por Dios, cómo decirlo, es tan duro para mi…"_

" _Tranquila, respire calmadamente, no se agite de esa forma, de otra manera no podrá terminar de narrar lo susedido."_

" _Es que no imagino cuán duro lo debe estar pasando mi niña sola sin su familia, sin sus recuerdos, rodeada de personas que no conoce,sabe, a Hinata-sama nunca le gusto estar rodeada de personas, siempre fue una chica muy aislada tímida e insegura de si misma."_

" _¿Sin sus recuerdos?"_

" _Mi niña… Hinata-sama perdió la memoria. La caída por las escaleras… fue muy devastadora. Por ello me preocupa que no regrese jamás, Joven Uchiha por favor, se lo suplico, por favor encuentre a mi niña Hinata."_

" _Nunca dijeron que hubiera perdido la memoria, ¿esta usted segura de lo que esta diciendo?"_

" _Se que soy una anciana pero como puede usted dudar de mi palabra, e cuidado de los Hyuga por años, les debo mi vida a esa familia, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es brindarle mi ayuda, es usted la primera persona que pregunta por Hinata-sama en años. Usted joven Uchiha a de tener su misma edad talvez un año más, usted la conoce ¿cierto?, puedo verlo en sus ojos, la preocupación…"_

" _Yo la lleve al hospital esa noche, jamás me dijeron que había perdido la memoria."_

" _Entonces usted sabe como es mi niña, torpe, despistada, insegura e ingenua, de gran corazón y bondad, cualquier cosa podría sucederle a esa criatura allí afuera, sin importar su edad siempre seguirá siendo la misma, estoy segura de que alguien la hará sufrir, ella necesita volver a casa, sin la protección de su primo Neji mi niña Hinata corre grave peligro este donde este. Por favor joven Uchiha, su familia fue la mayor y mejor seguridad que pudiera tener esta ciudad, no dudo de usted como no lo hice con los suyos, traiga a Hinata-sama de regreso, prometame que lo hará, por favor, de esta manera tambien honrara la memoria de sus difuntos padre quienes en vida fueron mejores amigos."_

 **Fin Flashback**

" _¿Qué quieres decir Uchiha, no ha sido suficiente, acaso debo saber su vida entera para que deba ser una persona de fiar? Tiene un trabajo en este vecindario, y no ha venido en meses a trabajar ¿Acaso no es suficiente razón para pensar que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido?"_

" _Sasuke-kun, Naruto lleva cinco años buscando a Hinata"_

" _Hinata-sama perdió la memoria"_

" _Sin la protección de su primo Neji mi niña Hinata corre grave peligro este dónde este"_

Los recuerdos atacaban por todas partes la memoria del Uchiha quien aún corría desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar a quien esta vez estaba seguro se trataba de la Hyuga.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer y la Hyuga no parecía querer detener su correr.

El Uchiha podía sentir que la morena realmente quería de alguna manera u otra desapareser. Nunca pensó que esa chica con esa pequeña estatura pudiera darle la carrera de su vida. Constantemente pensaba en abandonar la desicion de seguir a la chica, demo, el pensar en perderla nuevamente no era una opción a tomar. Había armado un equipo de búsqueda para dar con el paradero de la Hyuga, la primera opción había sido ir al hospital donde esta había sido atendida por última vez, demo, tremenda sorpresa se llevaron al saber que el doctor encargado de la Hyuga había fallecido poco después de que la chica hubiera sido trasladada a otro pueblo. Los expedientes de esta habían sido borrados temiendo que alguien interesado en su historial de vida quisiera acercarse a esta. Otra opción tan clara como la Luna la era obviamente dar con el paradero de los dos agentes asignados para llevar a la Hyuga al internado de Kyoto, demo la búsqueda se había quedado a medias ya que el Uchiha había sido informado por parte de dos viejos amigos de la ojiperla que esta tenía una Nana quien a su vez fue por muchos años la ama de llaves de los Hyuga. A diferencia de otros clanes la ama de llaves no pertenecía a dicho Clan Hyuga demo la confianza a través de los años la llevó a conseguir el respeto de la familia más honorable de la ciudad, convirtiéndola en parte de esta, Ishinomori Reiko era el nombre de la persona que había llevado al Uchiha a dar con el verdadero paradero de la Hyuga.

La agotadora y agobiante carrera llegó a su fin, la Hyuga yacía en el suelo, lloraba hasta el cansancio, a simple vista parecía una niña llorando desesperada al perder el rastro de sus padres, más la realidad era una muy distinta, no era una niña y lo sabía demo el paradero de los suyos era lo incierto, lo que más la atormentada, una cruda realidad de que constantemente se negaba a aceptar.

\- "Hyuga… Hinata"- Llamó a sus espaldas, los sollozos de la Hyuga disminuyeron, más sólo se quedó paralizada en su lugar, bajo la lluvia sintiéndose con los nervios a punto de estallar en su corazón. El azabache no la volvió a llamar, con el reaccionar de la chica al decir su nombre tubo claro que las dudas sobre la identidad de esta habían quedado en el olvido, si antes ya lo tenía claro, ahora sólo se dedicaría a investigar la dura vida que la ojiperla notoriamente estaba llevando.

A paso lento se acercó, posicionado ahora frente a la morena se puso de cunclillas frente a esta quien permanecía con su rostro agachado. Mirándola fijamente recordó aquel momento donde ambos habían tropezado al andar este huyendo de las chicas de su club de fans. A los ojos del Uchiha la chiquilla frente a si lucia igual que hace cinco largos y pesados años.

\- "Sigues siendo torpe y llorona…"- Comentó este por lo bajo con un deje de burla, observando como la Hyuga levantaba roboticamente su rostro colocando ahora su perlada vista sobre la intensa y penetrante mirada oscura de su acompañante, confusa y embobada aún no pudo retener sus lágrimas.- "No has cambiado en nada… Hyuga."-

" _Nos tropezamos en dos ocaciones… siempre fuistes tú, estuviste tan cerca sin poder recordar nada y a nadie, y yo… no te pude reconocer, Hyuga, fui yo quien abrió las puertas del infierno que ahora vives, jure que me alejaría, demo, me has atado a ti como un maldito imán, ahora ya no puedo retroceder, cerraré esa puerta y luego... desapareceré de tu vida."_


	9. Como Un Idiota

Por ustedes y sus lindos comentarios y por la inspiración que me brindó el fanfic _**1-800 Terapia ( El cual e leído como en tres ocaciones desde hace ufff y que aún sigo locamente esperando una continuación)**_ de una gran chica que por desgracia ahorita no recuerdo su nombre pero que me parece que empieza con **V** les va este capítulo que para mi tiene intriga y confusión, espero lo disfruten, besitos y abrazos…

En español, portugués, inglés, dejen sus mensajes tan lindos que tanto me llenan de inspiración, yo siempre siempre siempre los leo y aunque uno que otro como los que me salen en portugués no se por que no los puedo responder directamente pues les dejó saber desde aquí que aunque no los pueda responder de la forma en la que respondo otros estoy muy muy pero que muy agradecida con su apoyo continuo y el que me sigan leyendo es super hiper cute. Y me hace feliz. Y a todos esos lectores que me siguen millones de gracias los adoro igualmente y sigan please dándole manitas arriba que esta historia sigue pa rato. Thank You, Gracias, Arigato :-D ;-)

Capítulo 9- _**Como Un Idiota**_

 _s.h_

 _s.h_

 _s.h_

La lluvia siempre fue testigo de su sufrimiento, era su manto personal, aquel que se fundia junto a sus lágrimas, el que desde siempre le había hecho sentir que el cielo la acompañaba en su llanto. Demo no sólo la lluvia testificaba su dolor, así como la noche acompaña a la Luna ayudándole a brillar, un policía se aseguraba de tener a la víctima bajo su rango de visibilida.

La noche había caído, las nubes arropaban el cielo y la lluvia seguía bañando los cuerpos pálidos que bajo está seguían frente a un riachuelo en la ciudad de Tokio.

No se escuchaba palabra alguna, sólo los constantes sollozos de aquella pobre alma que expresaba a los cuatro vientos el incontrolable y sofocante dolor que marcaba su alma.

A diferencia de esta, su acompañante sólo se limitaba a ver en completo silencio como la pequeña chica arrodillada frente a sus ojos sostenía con demencia la fina cadena plateada que esta portaba bajo su delgado cuello, mientras con su otra mano golpeaba su pecho en incontrolables actos por sacar todo su dolor, una muestra de que su vida era un completo caos, una agonía controlada a voluntad del infierno que sé había desatado en su corta vida.

Antes había actuado, tratando de impedir a esta el lastimarse tan severamente de esa forma. Demo a cada intento de toque por evitar tales actos, esta respingaba en su lugar, provocando a su vez constantes temblores en todo su cuerpo, así pues decidió dejarla ser.

Habiéndose aferrado a la idea de que algo realmente malo le había ocurrido a esa chica, mentalmente plantó en su mente hacer una visita a aquél lugar donde la heredera Hyuga había vivido los últimos cinco años.

Talvez no se hubiera sorprendido o preocupado tanto si los rechazos al tacto físico sólo fuesen brindados hacia su persona, eso hubiera sido más razonable, demo si la dueña del local donde esta frecuentaba era tan amiga de esta, entonces no habría razón para actuar de tal manera con esa persona.

Seguro de sus pensamientos se puso en pie, con la idea de llevar a la morena a su refugio y así en la mañana siguiente poder llevar a cabo su plan de investigación.

\- "Te llevaré a tu casa"- Dijo calmado, esperando la reacción de la Hyuga.

Las negativas de la ojiperla no se hicieron esperar, rechazando la idea de ir a su hogar trató de ponerse en pie, demo sus fuerzas eran nulas, llevando probablemente poco más de dos horas en la misma posición bajo la lluvia y en un estado emocional fatal, el que hubiera vuelto de caída al suelo sería normal, más ese momento no llegó, los buenos reflejos del policía azabache impidieron que el cantazo llegará a suceder, demo una vez colocó sus manos sobre esta, inevitablemente la morena se aparto como si en ves de una ayuda la estuviera quemando con sólo tocarla.

Contrariado detuvo un taxi, pidiéndole a la Hyuga que se pusiera en pie y subiera de inmediato al auto. Los segundos pasaron y con ello los sollozos disminuyeron mientras lentamente la morena luchaba por ponerse en pie. Demo, no podía realmente no podía ejercer tal acto, sus fuerzas habían desaparecido. La chica trago ondo y en otro intento por ponerse en pie volvió al suelo, el Uchiha ni se inmutó, sabía que si intentaba tocarla aunque sus intenciones sólo fueran el poder ayudarla esta seguramente volvería a rechazarlo.

Vindola ahora colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas volvió a presenciar otro intento desafortunado. Demo _¿hasta cuando estaría así?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el moreno.

Acercándose a esta volvió de nueva cuenta a posicionarse a su altura, extendiendo lentamente su mano hasta la morena. Esta nerviosa y confundida le echó una mirada a la mano que se encontraba a centímetros de la suya, una mano grande, pálida y notoriamente fuerte, lentamente con los ojos llorosos mordiendo su labio inferior mientras contenía su llanto y claramente asustada le brindó una mirada al Uchiha, recordando vagamente el haber tropezado en varías ocaciones con este. Su mirada tan fría, oscura y penetrante le hizo dudar, demo…

\- "No te haré daño, estoy aquí… para ayudarte."- Comentó el joven con un tono de voz bajo, suave y seguro.

Siempre siendo un chico orgulloso y distante, siendo la atracción de aquel lugar que se galardonara con su presencia, importandole muy poco lo que muchos pensaran o dijeran de él. Amado por cientas y odiado por miles, pisoteando a aquel pobre idiota que tuviera las agallas de meterse en su camino, adorando el miedo y el respeto que pudiera ganar a su manera y añorando el momento de un reencuentro con los suyos.

Siempre conocido como un vengador, un hombre de pocas palabras y muchas acciones, quien en ese momento se vestía de guardián y protector de la ciudad, aquel que muy pocas veces era amable, el que carecía de sonrisas que ni bien forzadas salían de sus labios. Ese que sólo ofrecía su ayuda cuando de sus pantalones le salía, pero que para fortuna de una pequeña persona siempre estaba a su disposición ya sea con cara de " _Soy Sasuke Shrek"_ o una actitud de " _Terminator"_ así también como esculpir tan detalladamente bien las pocas palabras que llegará a pronunciar al estilo de " _Escupo como serpiente"._

Mirando muy fijamente a los ojos de la morena, sintiendo el miedo impregnado en su mirar, espero pacientemente a la desicion que llegara a tomar a quién tanto escuchó llorar. Un suave roce se hizo presente en la mano de este, sintiendo como rápidamente ese tacto húmedo y frío se alejaba de su piel, bajó la mirada un segundo y al subirla nuevamente soltó a la morena una última palabra.

\- "Valor"- Comentó queriendo que la Hyuga entendiera que debía enfrentar con valor todos sus miedos y justo ahora debía enfrentar con mucho coraje ese miedo que tanto le provocaba el tacto de otras personas.

\- "N-no puedo"- Dijo por lo bajo la chica, reusandoce a intentar vencer sus miedos.- "No puedo"- Volvió a comentar, y justo cuando otra jornada de lágrimas amenazaba con ganar de nueva cuenta la partida, la voz impotente del Uchiha trataba de dar el gol que hiciera entrar en razón a esa chica.

\- "Si puedes, sólo dame la mano y confía en mi."- Increíblemente esas palabras salieron de su boca, confiando que ahora sería el momento de abandonar ese lugar.

Nuevamente el frío y la humedad de esa pequeña mano se hicieron precentes en la del Uchiha. Sosteniendo esa frágil mano entre la suya la ayudó lenta y cautelosamente a ponerse en pie, temiendo que en el proceso esta perdiera el equilibrio.

\- "¿Puedes caminar?"-

La Hyuga no contestó sólo soltó su agarre e intentó dar un paso y luego otro hasta que lentamente se acercó al vehículo por su propia cuenta, una vez en esté, volteó su rostro hacia atrás echándole una mirada al Uchiha, respondiendo al momento…

\- "Lo… logré"- Su respuesta no fue tan entusiasta pero la pequeña sonrisa que le brindó al Uchiha fue una sincera.- "Arigato"- Dijo por lo bajo muy desanimada. Al Uchiha le quedó muy claro el porque había esta preferido caminar hasta el auto por su propia cuenta, lo que seguía recalcando en él que algo ocurría.

Contrariado con la extraña reacción de la ojiperla al sonreirle el azabache la ayudó a cerrar su puerta para luego introducir al vehículo junto a la Hyuga.

El viaje de ida a la casa de la Hyuga fue breve, esta había comentado al taxista la ubicación de su nuevo hogar, demo, el Uchiha al escucharla quedo ido…

Al llegar a la parada asignada el Uchiha pago los gastos e inevitablemente luego de abrir la puerta de la Hyuga pregunto curioso…

\- "¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?"- A lo que la Hyuga dudosa respondió…

\- "Tres días"- Soltó en un susurro.

\- "¿Vez ese edificio enfrente? Es la estación policíaca, ve mañana allí, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar."- Comentó el azabache seriamente, observando como la Hyuga agachaba el rostro y sostenía nuevamente la pequeña cadena en un puño muy aferrado a esta.

\- "Hablar, ¿so… sobre qué?"- Nerviosa miró la estación y luego le brindó un vistazo a la cadena.

\- "Eso ya lo sabes"- Dijo este sintiendo que la Hyuga se hacia la desentendida. Viendo como esta roboticamente subía su mirar hacia sus oscuros ojos y fugazmente apartaba su mirada de este. Dando media vuelta quedó de espaldas a la morena notificandole antes de marcharse…- "En la tarde, estaré esperando."- Comentó en tono serio para luego marcharse del lugar, la Hyuga lo observó alejarse bajo la lluvia accediendo de inmediato a un vehículo que a su vista lucia tan parecido a quien este entraba.

Una vez dentro del apartamento esta se tumbó de lleno en la vieja bañera, aún con su ropa puesta quedó dormida dentro de está con el agua hirviendo hasta el cuello.

" _Hanabi"_

Entre sueños, comenzó a repetir el mismo nombre en susurros. Una y otra vez llamaba a quien sin recordar era su hermana menor.

" _Neji"_

Las grisaseas nubes adornaban aquel cielo que en escasas ocaciones se vestía del más hermoso manto azul. Las aves en minoría cantaban en aviso del mal tiempo que se daría esa ventosa mañana. Afuera las labores seguían como de costumbre, las calles inundadas de autos y las aceras abarrotadas de personas prevenidas con paragua en mano.

Todo tan distinto a sus mañanas en Kyoto, sola, demo, aveces preferible así.

Sumida en su mundo se dirigió a su guardarropa,un par de cajas en el suelo, de hecho sólo dos cajas era todo lo que esta tenía, su ropa era escasa, demo, aunque en ocaciones le avergonzaba ponerse las prendas desgastadas sólo se limitaba a pensar que peor que ella habrían en todo el mundo. Agarando una blusa negra de manga corta y del doble de su tamaño, unos jeans oscuros poco ajustados y atando con un fuerte lazo sus All Star agarró su cartera lavanda colocandola de medio lado desidio entonces a salir de ese lugar y dedicarse a sus labores.

Si bien era cierto que sus ánimos estaban casi inexistentes por no decir _completamente,_ tampoco significaba que se quedaría recostada recordando nombres de personas que no conocía y olvidando que no vivía de gratis en ese pequeño apartamento, por ello, si seguía como alma que ronda por el apartamento como un muerto, terminaría igual o tal vez peor de lo que había estado él día anterior.

" _Valor"_

Recordó al instante al salir de su apartamento y encontrarse de frente con la estación de policías.

" _¿Vez ese edificio enfrente? Es la estación policíaca, ve mañana allí, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar."_

\- "Cosas"- Comentó por lo bajo, sintiendo la frialdad en la mirada de ese chico quien parecía conocerla.

" _Hyuga… Hinata"_

En ese momento cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre y apellido no pudo más que detener su caminar, ni siquiera los Sabaku sabían su verdadero nombre, demo, ese chico la llamó de tal manera que sólo pudo caer en la nada, sumiendoce en su inquebrantable dolor. Demo, al instante la atacó de lleno un recuerdo que terminó por dar rienda suelta a su llorar, personas que recién descubría eran su familia, demo, una familia que había fallecido hacía muchos años ya. Y luego un sujeto que aparecía de la nada llamándola por su nombre. Talvez para algunos no era el gran drama, demo, para ella era el inició de una verdad dolorosa. Una verdad que había estado evitando por muchos años y que de repente y de la nada, alguien quería hablar de " _cosas"_ con ella.

" _Hablar, ¿So… sobre qué?"_

" _Eso ya lo sabes"_

 _\- "Demo, en realidad… no estoy muy segura de saber, que debería decir, no es como… si supiera mucho… de mi misma."-_ Se decía a si misma, de camino a sus labores, pidiendose una y otra vez poder concentrarse en su camino y olvidar lo ocurrido la tarde del día anterior.

 _-_ "Ya te vas… ¿cierto?, has estado tan ocupado estos días, que casi no podemos hablar, aunque estemos juntos… sigues distante."- Se hacia la fuerte más su dolor se marcaba con cada palabra pronunciada. Acompañada bajo su petición en una enorme habitación dos amantes distantes, sábanas sucias y ninguna palabra hacia aquella pelirosa con quien había compartido la noche, la chica de mirada jade quien acongojada observaba a su amado ignorandola como si esta no estuviera presente, tenía la leve sospecha de que el Uchiha le ocultaba algo.

 _\- "_ Tengo apuro, hablaremos luego"- Contestó el azabache apurado, no queriendo llegar tarde a sus clases de leyes y retrasar su trabajo en la estación.

Siempre era lo mismo, una noche igual a la otra, sólo sexo y placer, demo, placer _¿para quién?._ Esa pregunta tenía su respuesta desde un comienzo.

Cubierta por la fina tela de seda roja tomó lugar al borde de la cama, con lágrimas en sus verdosos ojos llevó su mano hasta su vientre, al instante comenzó a acariciar la misma llevando su otra mano a la altura de sus labios evitando así dejar escapar sus sollozos.

Al cabo de un rato desidio entonces despejar su mente, entró a la tina, se ducho dejando relajar sus músculos, y luego portando un hermoso vestido verde pastel el cual se ajustaba a su pecho y quedaba suelto bajo este hasta la altura de sus rodillas busco unas zapatillas rosadas un abrigo de cuero color marrón y enseguida agarró su cartera y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta…

\- "Sakura-chan"- Le escuchó llamar muy entusiasmado, extendiendo hacia la ojijade un ramo de lirios blancos.- "Esto es para ti"-

\- "Na-Naruto"- Llamó esta muy sorprendida.- "Yo…"-

\- "No me des las gracias Saruka-chan, sólo acepto un tazón de ramen como muestra de agradecimiento, ¡De veras!."- Comentó el ojiazul muy alegre, al menos lo que dejaba ver.

El trabajo en la floristería había culminado, una larga lista de adornos florales le habían costado el mayor de sus esfuerzos. Con tanto ajetreo, de aquí para allá y de allá para el otro lado, término poniendo flores donde no correspondían, a causa de ello decidió por voluntad propia quedarse en el trabajo unas horas extra, siendo su jornada extendida pasada las doce del medio cuando a dicha hora solía marcharse a casa. La lista de pedidos era muy clara con lo que pedía al respecto, un florero con tulipanes amarillos, margaritas blancas y rosas de dicho color era su última orden. Más su torpeza había colocado en este tulipanes amarillos, margaritas moradas y rosas blancas.

Le había ocurrido en varios pedidos, demo, no era sólo su nublada vista la que tanto la confundía, al parecer la gran cantidad de lluvia que había recibido la tarde del día anterior, había culminado esa pesada tarde en un resfriado.

Por orden de su jefa esta debía ir a la clínica más cercana y luego tomarse el siguiente día como uno de reposo. Acatando a sus órdenes así lo hizo.

Al salir de la pequeña, observó y leyó detenidamente la nota que le había entregado el doctor con los medicamentos que debía comprar, el doctor le había recomendado guardar reposo en dicho lugar, más un miedo inexplicable la inundó por completo rechazando rotundamente la idea de quedarse en ese lugar. Tenía temperatura de trenta y ocho grados, por lo que no le convenía andar vagando por las calles en su sola compañía, demo, si no iba por los medicamentos _¿Quién más lo haría?_.

A paso lento se dirigió a tomar asiento frente a la carretera en espera del bus. Toda el día se había mostrado el gran afecto que las grisases nubes tenían sobre la ciudad, aún con el cielo encapotado, y con la evidente humedad del día anterior la tarde se había sentido tan fría como un comienzo de invierno, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la fecha. Demo, a diferencia del frío que pudiera sentir cualquier alma en esa ciudad, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con el escalofrío que este causaba sobre la Hyuga. Temblando y con sus pómulos rojizos quedó dormida en la banca.

El mejor lugar para despedir el frío y darle la más grata de las bienvenidas a la tan anciada y anhelada calor.

Con evidente ajetreo, la clientela iba y venía, los pedidos eran los mismos desde el día anterior, con mucha regularidad pareciera que el menú sólo constaba de;

-Café hervido, Chocolate extra caliente, Té a lo quema boca, y uno que otro que por cosas de la vida hacia un pedido especial de "agua caliente".-

Así de frío estaba el clima, en la mañana era razonable, demo a causa de las insistentes nubes el sol no arropava la ciudad con su manto de calentura, por tal razón las cinco de la tarde se hacían sentir como la media noche, no tan oscura, demo, comúnmente fría.

Frente al enorme ventanal que daba vista a la calle, y en el mismo lugar de siempre, se encontraba solitario él policía más respetado de toda Tokio.

Con su segunda taza de café amargo en mano, con sus ambas manos impregnadas sobre esta y sin importar lo caliente que la misma pudiera estar, el chico azabache andaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que inconscientemente ignoraba a aquel que tal vez pudiera llevar minutos tratando de captar su atención.

\- "¿En que rayos piensas? ¿Es tan importante como para ignorarme?"-

\- "Supongo que cualquier cosa en la que piense es más importante que perder mi tiempo contigo."- Sentenció el moreno no dando tiempo a un reproche.- "Me largo"- Terminó de decir al tiempo que se ponía en pie para marcharse del lugar. Demo, una ves fuera de este justo cuando el Uchiha pensaba abordar su Mustang Cobra GT del año, nuevas palabras abarrotaron sus oídos.

\- "Y… ¿Con Sakura-chan también pierdes el tiempo?"- Contra atacó seriamente el Uzumaki.

\- "No te metas en mis asuntos, Sakura no es tu problema."- Comentó notoriamente enojado el Uchiha.

\- "Claro, después de todo tú serás el padre de su hijo. Demo, no creas que por eso me apartaré de su lado, ella es mi amiga y yo…"-

\- "Cállate"-

\- "¿Que es lo que te molesta teme? ¿Que yo la pueda cuidar mejor que tú? ¿Que significa realmente Sakura para ti? ¿Sólo es un objeto que puedes utilizar a tu antojo?"-

\- "Que inepto eres, ¿la cuidaras tan bien como cuidaste de la Hyuga? No me hagas reír, es lamentable escucharte decir tanta idiotez, hablas mucho sabiendo una mierda de lo que en realidad ocurre."-

\- "No… no metas a Hinata en esto"-

La conversación dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. De la Haruno a la Hyuga, demo, seguro no fue sólo el Uzumaki quien cometió el " _error"_ ¿o si?.

De repente cuando el Uchiha estaba más que listo para marcharse a su trabajo una inesperada llegada surgió en dicho lugar.

\- "Uchiha, gracias a Dios que aún sigues aquí"- Comentó aliviada la Sabaku de dos coletas.

\- "¿Que quieres?"-

\- "Veras yo quería saber si llegaste a hablar con Tsuki, por lo ocurrido ayer en la tarde, tu parecías tener información sobre ella ¿no es así?. Estoy muy preocupada, no e sabido nada desde entonces y hay algo que me tiene muy intrigada Uchiha, yo quería hablar al respecto contigo, pensé que tal vez tú… podrías investigar algo."-

\- "¿Sobre qué?"-

\- "Es sobre las acciones de Tsuki, su actuar de ayer me tiene muy confundida, Uchiha, yo se, estoy completamente segura que a Tsuki le ha ocurrido algo grave. Cuando llegó aquí por primera vez… ella, era tan adorable, podía abrazarle en cualquier momento, incluso Gaara y Kankuro solían mostrar su afectó colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y su cabeza, demo… lo de ayer, me hace pensar… Uchiha, sólo un acto tan animal, cobarde y... "- El llanto cortó las palabras de la rubia de la Arena, dando paso a la curiosidad impregnada en el rostro del Uzumaki.

El temor de la Sabaku era el mismo que sentía el Uchiha, su preocupación aumento en extremo al darse cuenta que ambos tenían la misma idea de lo que le pudiera haber ocurrido a la pequeña ojiperla. De ser así, el Uchiha tenía más que desidido encontrar a esa persona con tan pocos escrúpulos como para dañar la inocencia de alguien como la Hyuga.

\- "Teme ¿Que esta ocurriendo? ¿Acaso se trata de la investigación en la que has estado trabajando tanto?"-

\- "Si, acompaña a Temari, tengo algo que resolver"- Comentó el Uchiha de manera intimidante.

A escasas horas para la caída del sol la muchedumbre en las calles iba disminuyendo, lo que hacia más sencillo manejar cómo loco desquiciado por estas. A toda marcha y con un sólo objetivo en mente el Uchiha arropo las calles en su Mustang negro, con un sonido potente y haciendo maniobras en cada curva, subidas y bajadas era de creer que un experto en carreras clandestinas había abarrotado la ciudad esa tarde.

Al llegar a su destino ni bien busco un lugar donde estacionarse salió de su auto como alma que lleva el viento. Enseguida entró al edificio busco la recepción y sacando su placa de su chaleco la mostró a la recepcionista al tiempo que…

\- "Busco la habitación de Hyuga Hinata"-

\- "Segundo piso habitación número dieciséis"- Rápidamente se encaminó a las escaleras, caminó a paso rápido por el corto pasillo y al llegar a su destino toco el timbre de la puerta, en la espera de que la ojiperla abriera insistió nuevamente con el timbre, demo, nada, nunca respondió al llamado. Revisando nuevamente el número que marcaba la puerta supo que no había ningún error, esa era su habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos reapareció frente a la recepcionista espantandola con su sorpresiva presencia.

\- "¿Tiene su número móvil?"- Pregunto rápidamente.

\- "No, la joven dice no tener móvil, demo, ya que es usted policía le diré que esta tiene un trabajo en un restaurante a unas calles de aquí por lo que no la encontraría a esta hora en este lugar. Demo… tenga esta la dirección y el nombre del local. No le dije antes pues se retiro de inmediato, lo siento."-

\- "La Sfera…"- Susurro por lo bajo el Uchiha al leer la información en el papel entregado por la chica.

Una vez fuera de nueva cuenta manejo a toda marcha hacia aquel lugar donde suponía encontraría a la Hyuga. A quema calle quedó a sólo calles de dicho lugar cuando de repente y de la nada las nubes que habían adornado el cielo toda la mañana decidieron repentinamente soltar toda su irá en el peor de los momentos.

Maldiciendo entre dientes el Uchiha tubo que reducir la velocidad. En Tokio una vez llovía la ciudad se volvía invicible, un manto blanco se apoderava de esta haciendo las calles más peligrosas de lo normal, la neblina era cosa seria a la hora de conducir y de la manera en que lo hacia quien iba detrás de ese volante, era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Era un experto total y con honores, una vez montaba un auto o una motora inevitablemente la adrenalina se apoderava de este, era como si su corazón bombera gasolina hacia sus venas y su nariz inhalara de la nada nitrógeno hasta inundar sus pulmones.

Demo, las cosas habían cambiado, ya no se encontraba en América donde las calles se ganaban su nombre y se honraban de ser pisoteadas por la calidad de los impactantes vehículos del Uchiha, ya no habían más carreras clandestinas, ya no más trofeos ni dinero fácil o una chica sexy como segunda recompensa. En Japón ya no era más el estudiante aspirante a ser policía como lo era en el extranjero, ahora se había ganado su puesto como policía en una de las ciudades más activas del mundo, Tokio, no es que la ciudad fuera santa en cuanto a las carreras, demo no era momento de darse el lujo de una baja por su fiebre sobre ruedas. Ahora sería un policía de ley y orden aunque en esta ocasión no pegaría frenó hasta llegar a su destino.

Mientras tanto en un lujoso apartamento una conversación a gritos era sostenida por una delgada chica de larga cabellera rubia y su eterna amiga y rival Haruno Sakura.

Ambas con ideologías completamente distintas. Discutían a más no poder, la razón;

Un tema... tabú

\- "No puedo creer que haigas hecho eso Sakura, como has podido caer tan bajo, y encima decir que sólo fue un error. No estamos hablando de un simple "error", ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?"- Ino Yamanaka se distinguía mucho entre sus amigos por ser una chica que media sus pasos antes de entrar en acción, siendo una chica muy precabida, siempre pensando que la palabra "error" era la excusa más estúpida para tratar una situación en la que muchos querían tomar la ruta más corta para un problema tamaño Universal. Con decir " _todo fue un error"_ no se solucionaba nada, al contrario, querías salir de la situación de la manera más rápida y en el proceso cabavas tu propia tumba. Lo que era el caso de su amiga de infancia Sakura, quien por un "error" pensaba tomar la ruta corta montando un teatrillo tipo Broadway con mentiras y engaños.

\- "Tanto que dices ser mi amiga, ¿Entonces por que no me apoyas?"- La Yamanaka estaba que ardía en coraje demo, al contrario de esta la Haruno se hundía en un mar de lágrimas.- "Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, yo… e-estaba sola, yo… yo."-

\- "Sakura… no es excusa, lo supiste desde un principio, repartiste la ilusión, una cruel y despiadada ilusión y ahora piensas sembrar mas engaños basados en falsas y repugnantes mentiras, sabes lo que cosecharas ¿verdad?"-

\- "Ino por favor… ya basta, ya no digas más, se supone que somos mejores amigas, yo sólo busco tu ayuda, ya no quiero sentirme tan sola, por favor, te lo suplico, no le cuentes a nadie esta conversación, onegai Ino, ni siquiera a Sai o Shikamaru, tampoco a Naruto y… y mucho menos a Sa-Sasuke-kun, a nadie…"- Reclamó en llanto la Haruno.

\- "Debiste decírmelo desde un principio, así nos evitariamos este "gran" problema, del que ahora me has echo parte, mira… no quiero engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a Sasuke-kun, demo, no te dejare sola en esto Sakura, te lo prometo."-

Ese tema _tabú_ si que estaba caliente, la pregunta es ¿Que cosa tan grave habrá echó Sakura para que Ino tenga que callar ante todos junto a su amiga?

De nueva cuenta abordó el auto sintiéndose frustrado tras el fracaso de su búsqueda.

Su búsqueda sin fruto había comenzado por el apartamento de la morena, demo no estaba, le enviaron a su trabajo en un famoso restaurante, y nuevamente cero rastro de esta, de dicho lugar lo dirigieron a una floristería, lo que vendría siendo otro trabajo de la Hyuga, más al llegar al dichoso lugar, sorpresa, estaba cerrado. Con pesadez frotando con cansancio su frente encendió el auto y echo la marcha en dirección a la estación.

Tal vez tendría suerte encontrando a la chica allí ya que este le había citado en dicho lugar para poder platicar de algunas "cosas". Demo de ser así el Capitán Yamato le hubiera llamado ya que ambos estaban trabajando juntos en él caso de la Hyuga.

En su lento viaje encendió la radio a volumen medio, no porque de repente tuviera ánimos o antojos de escuchar música, simplemente era una manera de calmar sus pensamientos. Valadas Pop, rap y música cursi se apoderó de la radio, una estación tras otra, pura basura nada que le llamará la atención, nada que encajaría en sus gusto y por lo tanto, nada que pudiera calmar su inquietud. Negándose a escuchar porquerías pensó en apagar la radio demo, en su último intentó dio al blanco una famosa banda estadounidense bastante vieja para aún seguir sonando en la radio, " _Perfect_ de _Simple Plan"_ le dio un caluroso abrazo a sus oídos, mientras este paseaba con diligencia su mirar por las desiertas aceras de la ciudad, un bulto oscuro sobre un asiento en la parada de autobuses captó su atención más que la música que ahora se ahogaba con la gran intensidad en que la lluvia azotaba el suelo en el momento que el Uchiha abrió la puerta de su auto para ir al encuentro de aquello que tanta curiosidad le dio.

"Han escuchado hablar del refrán que dice;

"La Curiosidad Mató Al Gato."

Bueno pues fue justamente lo que le ocurrió al Uchiha en esta ocasión. Dicho refrán se aplicaba en perfecta medida a la situación que ahora vivía el galante policía de la ciudad. Curioso por demas, ya que era de recalcar que la curiosidad por parte del Uchiha era completamente nula o inexistente.

En algún segundo de ese momento a sólo escasos pasos del supuesto "bulto" este se detuvo en seco, su curiosidad por poco se esfumaba al llegar a pensar que podría obviamente tratarse de algún vagabundo tomando su siesta y el como todo un idiota entrometido había parado en dicho lugar por una razón que estaba fuera de lugar, _¿Curiosidad? ¿Él? Nah que va_. Demo antes de volver a pensar en retirarse este avanzó hacia el objetivo y la razón de su enojo, no sin antes fruncir de sobre manera su ceño al pensar lo imbécil que debería verse. Encorbado con los ojos casi cerrados esperando no llamar la atención de quien estuviera recostado, todo mientras claro, recibía con furia toda la lluvia sobre su persona. Demo ¿Alguien se pregunta en realidad, Porqué la repentina curiosidad?

Si, así es, Uchiha admitelo! Estaba tan concentrado en la búsqueda de la Hyuga que hasta a un pobre anciano había despertado de su más profundo sueño. Este con sus ojos medio abiertos le pidió al Uchiha limosna para calentarse un poco esa noche con una taza de chocolate y…

\- "Me ha espantado, creí que alguien me mataría o intentaría robarme lo que no tengo. Y yo que estaba dulcemente soñando estar frente a una pila de leña ardiendo en fuego mientras disfrutaba una rica tasita de chocolate extra caliente. **¡Deme algo para mi tasita de choco extra caliente! ¡Todo es su culpa!"** \- Exaltado y con los ojos llorosos el anciano suplico de rodillas por una poca plata para la calentura, demo lo que recibió a cambio le hizo llorar con más fuerzas.

\- "Hump, será mejor que no lo malgaste, conserve el cambio para usted no lo regale, el dinero no cae con la lluvia."- A lo dicho se sintió tranquilo, Demo no entendió la razón de esto.

El anciano emocionado dio brincos de alegría, le dijo su nombre al Uchiha y un fuerte apretón de manos acompañado de una reverencia y constantes agradecimientos.

Le había regalado al indigente un billete de cien dólares y no por caridad más bien por que siempre se decía a si mismo _¿De que rayos me sirve tanto dinero si no se malgastarlo?_ Ya diría cualquiera que el Uchiha se había compadecido de un pobre anciano, _¡Si claro!._

Su distracción por el sujeto sólo fue algo temporal, al percatarse nuevamente de lo que estaba haciendo y del porque lo hacia, se sintió enojado, ridículo y frustrado. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se dirigió de vuelta a su auto. Una vez en este una llamada móvil sacudió el bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros.

\- "Sasuke la chica no ha llegado, ¿A que hora la sitaste?"-

\- "En la tarde antes del anochecer."-

\- "¿Qué clase de hora se supone que sea esa?"-

\- "Ya voy de camino, seguramente…"-

\- "¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre?"-

Pareciera que la lluvia y la Hyuga tenían un complot para encontrar hasta su nombre en las sopas de letra, y no de esas sopas de letras que vas buscando una a una en una página, más bien realmente era la sopa de letra comestible.

Justo pasaba frente a otra parada de autobuses cuando por segunda ocasión consecutiva vio un bulto oscuro recostado sobre el asiento de la parada. Un mal presentimiento abordó por completo la mente del Uchiha quien confundido y enojado desidio pegar gasolina cuesta abajo. Queriendo olvidar acontecimientos que venían a su mente como intentando desquiciarlo se dio palmadas en la nuca, más su coraje empeoró al recordar a la Hyuga el día anterior golpeando con coraje y tristeza su pecho.

\- "Kuso"- Maldijo entre dientes.

" _ **Tú estuviste con ella, pero luego te fuiste… tú la abandonaste"**_

Las palabras de Naruto arroparon su mente al instante, y es que muy a la defensiva el Uchiha detestaba admitir que el también cargaba con la culpa que siempre se encargo dejar en hombros del Uzumaki.

Girando a su izquierda tomó el carril que le daría la nueva oportunidad de llegar a donde antes había visto el "bulto" negro sobre la banca.

Esta vez no se bajo de su Mustang, la lluvia aún seguía con la rutina de siempre, mojar, mojar y mojar, así que, con el poco ánimo que tenia lo estaciono justo frente a la banca tan pegado como le era posible. De manera hostil y muy cabreado toco la bosina de su auto, en espera de una reacción instantánea, demo nada, " _Ha de estar muerto"_ pensó el Uchiha viendo que el sujeto sobre la banca no daba señal alguna de espanto por el inesperado ruido, quería marcharse y olvidar el caso, si la Hyuga no aparecía por la estación ya luego se encargaría de encontrarla en su apartamento, el día que fuera y a la hora que se antojara pasar por ella, claro después de media noche ya que obviamente esta iría derechito a su cama y no a jugar a las escondiditas o a la niña asustadiza que evitaba a toda costa tomar al toro por los cuernos por así decirlo.

En un segundo y último intento dejó pegada su mano a la bosina demo otra vez, nada. Con el humor de " _Sasuke Shrek"_ salió de su auto a blanco kilómetros por hora, no por estar cabreado, más bien porque el mal presentimiento seguía de su parte y el hecho de que alguien no reaccione de manera enloquecida mientras duerme y le tocan el claxon de manera sorpresiva daba mucho que decir.

" _Sin la protección de su primo Neji, mi niña Hinata corre grave peligro este donde este."_

El cuerpo que vio recostado en la banca era pequeño, con la poca claridad que había a esa hora de la tarde y la opaca luz que brindaban los focos de los postes distinguió la palidez en los brazos de quien allí parecía tomar una siesta, su rostro no lo definió, más su cabello el cual cubría el mismo era del mismo corte y color de aquella persona a quien había estado buscando toda la tarde.

En dos pasos término arrodillado frente a esta removiendo cuidadosamente el cabello de su rostro.

\- "Hyuga"- Le llamó casi en un susurro, cómo no queriendo asustarla.- "Hyuga"- Volvió a decir un poco más fuerte. Demo al instante recordó que si el ruidoso chillido de su claxon no la había despertado menos lo haría su llamado.

Confundido arrugo el ceño, le dio un recorrido a su cuerpo semi empapado por la lluvia que la abrazaba con la brisa y al llegar a su pecho subió su mirar rápidamente al pálido rostro de está, observandola detenidamente vio sus labios entre abiertos y resecos, parecía estar sudando, enseguida llevo su mano hasta la frente de esta y la retiro como por inersia.

\- "Maldición, esta ardiendo"- Comentó estupefacto.

Con demencia y a la vez cauteloso tomó el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuga entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta su auto y de un brinco a su bompel llegó hasta el otro extremo del Mustang ingresando rápidamente a este. Una vez dentro agarró su chamarra de policía y la puso sobre esta brindandole un poco de protección mientras encendía la calefacción de su auto.

Fuego en la pista, cauteloso pero peligroso arropo las calles de Tokio en ruta al hospital, si bien había una clínica cerca de estos también era cierto que un hospital sería la mejor opción para atender de inmediato a la Hyuga.

La vida nuevamente lo volvía a sorprender. Cinco años atrás en una noche tormentosa había ido por la ojiperla a la enfermería de su Instituto, encontrandola inconciente y muy mal herida en de dicho lugar, se había lanzado a la carretera como loco desvergonzado en busca de alguien que pudiera llevarlo hasta la azabache, más no había encontrado un sólo ser amable que pudiera darle una mano, sólo a fuerza de voluntad y bajo coraje detuvo a un anciano quien aunque bien se había negado terminó accediendo por cien dólares entre medio. Había armado el mayor de los escándalos en plena carretera sólo por la Hyuga. Exigiendo a gritos un favor que todos le negaban, demo que cinco años después pasaría por una situación tan parecida y tan distinta a la vez, con poca experiencia tras el volante de un auto la llevó a un lugar dónde pensó estaría a salvo. Ahora en su propio auto y con reconocida experiencia barría el agua de la calle con su alta velocidad. La había buscado y encontrado, siempre inconciente, siempre tan metida en problemas, casi un lío para ser encontrada y como siempre, había sido él quien la encontrara fuera donde fuera inconscientemente o por voluntad propia.

Demo;

¿Esta vez la dejaría sola?

Continuará

Gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado, porfis comenten para saber sus opiniones, así sabré en que debo mejorar, que les gusta o que no les gusta, soy toda ojos por lo que aceptó críticas para mejorar en los próximos capítulos… Chaito, cuidense ^_^


	10. Descubriendo Vidas

Capítulo 10- _**Descubriendo Vidas**_

 _s.h_

 _s.h_

 _s.h_

 _s.h_

El cantar de los pajarillos se apoderó de sus oídos con el silbido de una hermosa melodía y los tibios rayos del sol mañanero se colaron por las persianas de cristal a su diestra azotando de lleno sus perlados ojos. Con el ceño medio fruncido y sus cansados ojos forzando la luz en su mirar desvío lentamente su rostro de lado a lado. Inspeccionó el lugar una y otra vez a cada lado, esquina él suelo y hasta el techo de ese lugar. En un segundo quedó sentada, con sus ojos ahora abiertos de par en par como enormes platos. Al bajar su vista se asustó,- "Mi-mi ropa"- Dijo buscando con su mirar y con notorio desespero su ropa por la blanca habitación. Al instante en que pensó ponerse en pie un fuerte dolor en su brazo la hizo sentar de cantazo, estaba conectada con sueros en su brazo, quiso quitárselo, demo, le dolía el sólo tocarlos.

Segundos después una chica vestida en blanco entró a la habitación, con una hermosa sonrisa y un cordial "Ohaiyo" saludo a la ojiperla para luego dirigirse a paso lento hacia esta.

\- "Has despertado, ¿Como te encuentras?"- Pengunto al tiempo que tomaba su temperatura.- " Tú calentura ha disminuido aunque no lo suficiente, hasta tu rostro luce un poco más animado"-

\- "Etto… ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Po-porqué estoy aquí? ¿Co-como es que llegue hasta aquí? y mi ropa, ¿do-dónde esta mi ropa?"- Su tartamudear era tan constante que frustrada agachó su cabeza.

\- "Llegaste anoche, un oficial de policía te trajo hasta aquí, dijo que estabas inconciente cuando te encontró. Tu ropa esta en el baño ya esta seca, puedes darte una ducha si quieres antes de irte, claro que después que termines tu suero. Mandaré que traigan tu desayuno, demo, aún debes guardar reposo, la fiebre ha disminuido pero sólo un poco."-

\- "Demo"- Iba a protestar demo la enfermera había abandonado el lugar. Indiganda y confundida volvió a recostarse.- "¿Po-porque nunca salgo de los hos-hospitales?"- Pregunto a la nada, volteando su rostro a la persiana a su lado, observando a la lejanía lo revoltoso de la mar. En un quinto piso y cerca de la mar las vistas suelen ser la mejor de las terapias para los pacientes de dicho lugar.

Fuera de este acogedor cuarto, recostado en la pared de la habitación de la Hyuga se encontraba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos el moreno que había perdido el juicio de sus raras actitudes la tarde anterior. Con una pierna extendida hasta el suelo y con la otra enganchada a la pared, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza reclinada hasta atrás observando tan detenidamente el techo del lugar, comenzó a pensar por décima vez en la conversación sostenida con el capitán de la estación, fragmentos de esa conversación que talavan sus pensares de lado a lado.

" _Sasuke… tus dudas, han sido acertadas."_

" _¿De que hablas?"_

" _La chica… una chica fue testigo de todo, ella confesó por voluntad propia, Hyuga Hinata, fue abusada por otras chicas de su internado, en todos los sentids de la palabra, para ser más claro."_

 _\- "Abusada, !Kuso!"-_ Pensaba con rabia el Uchiha.

Contrariado y lejos de sus cabales giro bruscamente en su posición y muy cabreado pegó sus nudillos contra la pared de cemento haciendo que esta sangrara con el impacto. Un llamado proveniente de la habitación frente a este captó su atención.

La suave y apacible voz de la azabache retumbo en sus oídos, la escucho llamar a la enfermera varias veces y sólo se quedó en la misma posición y con la mano más ensangrentada. Una enfermera llegó a este queriendo brindar su ayuda al notar el mal estado de sus nudillos, demo;

\- "No nesetito la ayuda de nadie… ¿No escucha que adentro la llaman?"- Lo dicho fue en voz baja, palabras arrastradas y sacadas en un tono áspero, tanto que la pobre enfermera terminó cruzando en medio segundo la puerta a su lado.

\- "¿Qué, que fue eso?, escuche un ru-ruido del otro lado."- Comentó asustada la morena, demo la enfermera le explicó lo sucedido y enseguida quiso salir corriendo del lugar.

-"Oye no puedes hacer eso, te vas a lastimar, aún tienes temperatura y estas muy débil, debes acabarte el suero."-

La Hyuga no se sentía lista para un interrogatorio y sí el policía estaba allí afuera eso significaba una sola cosa.

Esperaba el momento para atacar.

Eso era lo que pensaba la Hyuga quien trataba a las malas quitarse el suero por su propia cuenta.

\- "¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?"- Preguntó el moreno al entrar al cuarto de hospital tras escuchar la discusión que había montado la enfermera. - "No iras a ningún lado"- Comentó este seguro de sus palabras.

\- "N-no no me quedaré aquí, yo n-no estoy lista para un in-interrogatorio, no quiero que me to-torture con tantas preguntas que de-definitivamente no sabré contestar.-" Decía esta a la velocidad de la luz trabandoce en cada palabra pero siendo sincera al respecto.- "Ya… ya he tenido, suficiente"- Y en un último intento jaló con todas sus fuerzas el cable que conectaba a su brazo, con un grito ahogado limpio con su camisa de hospital la sangre que de este salía, y con las lágrimas amenazando al borde de sus pestañas rogó al Uchiha la dejara en paz.

Este por otro lado le exigió a la enfermera que se marchara. Aló una silla cerca de la cama donde la Hyuga intentaba envano ponerse en pie y con poco cuidado sostuvo a la Hyuga de sus hombros obligandola a tomar asiento en la cama. Un acto rudo, demo, _¿necesario?_.

\- "Escucha Hyuga, y escucha con mucha atención, estoy harto de esta situación, sólo responde a mis preguntas y te aseguro que esto terminará, tu volverás a ser Hinata Hyuga y yo desapareceré de tú vida como tu de la mía, ¿entiendes?"- Exasperado se reclino en su asiento con la vista en el techo, y luego en la Hyuga, otra vez sus sollozos inundaron al Uchiha, este intranquilo abandonó la silla, camino al ventanal de cristal y comenzó a admirar la mar, sintiéndose igual de rebolcado que las olas de este. Colocó ambas manos a la altura de cada extremo del enorme ventanal, dejando reposar su frente en este, cerro sus ojos y cuando pensó en hablar la Hyuga se le adelantó.

\- "Es, muy doloroso… quiero… quiero poder recordarlo todo, demo… he oído muchas versiones, sobre lo ocurrido con mi familia, y no quiero pensar que alguna de esas tantas historia es cierta. Yo… yo moriría, moriría sí e-eso fuera real. Mi he-hermanita, mi primo, mis… padres todo el Clan…"-

\- "¿Prefieres vivir como una extraña el resto de tu vida, seguirás escondiéndote de la realidad?"- Decía en tono calmado y suave.

\- "Es que… es difícil… es muy difícil y du-duele mucho"-

\- "Nadie dijo que sería fácil, sólo debes aceptarlo y vivir con la verdad, aunque duela porque es lo que eres y nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar."-

El sabía que era un proceso difícil, el más que nadie comprendía a la morena en se momento, demo, ella ya no era una niña, era una adulta que parecía una niña y que actuaba como una niña, eso debía cambiar, ya no debía pensar como una chiqilla, ahora debería sentar cabeza y afrontar la verdad a toda costa. Sólo así todo acabaría, sólo así ella lograría ser quien antes era, una Hyuga con recuerdos, alegres y tristes, demo, recuerdos, los más invaluables, con sus seres queridos, porque a pesar de todo siempre estaban los momentos felices, esos que más importan, los que cualquiera desearía tener a pesar de la desafortunada partida de los mismos. Ella debía tomar una decisión y el ser una cobarde no era la opción a escoger y el sé encargaría de ello.

-"¿No te gustaría tener un recuerdo grato de los tuyos, sin importar que ya no estén?, ¿no te gustaría tener uno de ellos?"-

\- "Usted, acaso… ¿Conoció a mi familia?"- El tono en el que lo dijo fue uno lleno de curiosidad y esperanza, el Uchiha se percató de ello, a ella le asustaba la verdad demo, el sabía que ella muy en el fondo quería saberla.

\- "Nuertos padres… eran amigos, hace mucho tiempo."-

\- "¿Nu-nuestros padres? y… entonces, nosotros"- Pero fue cortada de raíz impidiendile el Uchiha terminar con la pregunta que sabía no quería contestar completamente.

\- "Eso no tiene importancia"- Contestó este matando de un tiro la ilución que había formado esta al pensar que ambos habían sido amigos alguna vez, demo, si el decía que no tenía importancia entonces ella sólo asumió que ella nunca fue importante para el pues nunca fueron " _nada"._

Habiéndose percatado entonces del ánimo que de repente planteó la Hyuga al cortarla con su comentario rasposo, prosiguió entonces con lo suyo no viéndole la importancia a que esta actuará así al saber que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver el uno con el otro.

 _-"Sólo me regalabas dolores de cabeza"-_ Pensó el Uchiha.

Respirando profundamente se inclinó en la silla reposando sus codos sobre sus rodillas descansando así su mentón sobre sus manos.

La Hyuga sólo le hecho una mirada y rápidamente al hacer contacto visual con el Uchiha respingo en su lugar cambiando su mirar al suelo. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la sangre en su brazo empezaba a secar. Incomoda se removió en su lugar. Al momento un sonido proveniente de la puerta la dejó respirar con más tranquilidad al notar que el Uchiha ya no tenía sus ojos sobre ella. Era el doctor, quién disculpandoce por la interrupción, aclaró que debía atender la herida en el brazo de la Hyuga y verificar que esta estuviera mejor de salud.

Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor se retiro dejando a ambos azabaches en el más completo de los silencios. La Hyuga nerviosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a la altura de su abdomen. Resoplaba su nariz una y otra vez absorbiendo en el acto todo rastro de mocosidad.

Él Uchiha asqueado masajeó con desánimo el puente de su nariz, mientras se encaminaba con desdén al baño de la habitación en busca de toallitas para acabar de tajo la poca buena higiene de la morena.

Los minutos pasaban y con ello el silencio los envolvía a ambos como tacos picantes, ella pensativa y el rodeado de un aura indescifrable.

\- "Señor"- Llamó la ojiperla en un susurro, con su mirada clavada en sus sábanas blancas y aún jugando con sus dedos, prosiguió.- " ¿Po-podríamos hacer esto, por partes?."- Preguntó al Uchiha teniendo una idea de como quería hacer las cosas.

\- "Explicate"- Dijo este más pasifico, sintiéndose satisfecho al pensar que la Hyuga había tomado una decisión.

\- Etto… qui-quiero saber sobre familia, so-sólo qui-quiénes eran y a que se de-dedicaban, sólo eso… por ahora, eso… es lo primordial."- Cruzado de piernas y brazos escuchó detenidamente cada palabra de aquel plan que la Hyuga había trazado para tomar con más calma el asunto de su familia. Ella quería saber sobre los integrantes de su familia eso era lo primero, quienes eran y a que se dedicaban, el paradero de estos era lo último que quería escuchar. Luego de eso ella hablaría de su vida en aquel internado, ignorando de lleno que el Uchiha ya sabía lo sucedido sólo que al parecer, este no pensaba decir nada. La morena pensaba que sólo paso a paso aclararía sus dudas e inquietudes.

 _-"De está manera te ayudaré a salir de este infierno, regresarás a la mansión Hyuga, tendrás él poder de la compañía de tu familia, te reuniras con tus viejos amigos y yo habré saldado mi cuenta, así habré cerrado la puerta que hace cinco años abrí a tú desgracia."-_

\- "Entiendo, entonces… ¿Éstas lista?"-

Las horas habían pasado, la tarde les había caído encima, todo estaba dicho menos lo que la Hyuga se negaba a escuchar. En la cama, su desayuno aguardaba frío en una esquina desde muy temprano, como queriendo acumularlo el almuerzo se hizo partícipe en el otro extremo de la cama. El suero lo había terminado par de horas atrás, su fiebre había disminuido por completo y las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar se habían acrecentado desde que la conversación con el Uchiha había comenzado.

Ella se encontraba recostada echa un caracol, estaba tan enrroscada en las blancas sábanas que sus sollozos eran casi inaudibles. El Uchiha se había encargado de explicarle detalladamente todo lo que la ama de llaves de los Hyuga le había confesado. Su relación tan amorosa y estrecha con su madre, la frialdad de su padre, la gran hermandad y amistad que sostenía con su hermana menor, el compromiso con su primo y lo sobre protector que solía ser este con ella. La incomodidad le había inundado los sentidos, jamás pensó verse en esa posición, hablando sobre cosas que nunca creyó saldrían de su boca. Cosas que se había negado a escuchar de aquella señora, Demo, que había terminado absorbiendo debido a la presión de acabar con todo ese lío lo más rápido posible.

De repente su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

\- " _Sakura"_ \- Leyó este para sus adentros, saliendo a paso calmado de la habitación de la Hyuga, quien aún seguía sumergida en sus penas envuelta y echa una bola entre las sábanas.

\- "Sasuke, ¿Estas bien? No nos hemos visto desde ayer, y no te presentaste a clases hoy, no te encontré en la estación… yo, me preocupo cuando no se nada de ti."- Sabía que su preocupación era verdadera, y por su tono dedujo que esta pronto lloraría.

\- "Sakura, estoy atendiendo un caso, no tienes de que preocuparte, no olvides que tienes cita con tu ginecologo."- Una pequeña sonrisa adorno los finos labios del azabache, la sola idea de pensar que pronto sería padre lo enorgullecía mucho más que saberse policía de la estación de su fallecido clan.

\- "De hecho, Sasuke, estoy en el hospital, sólo me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí para ver juntos… a nuestro hijo."- Comentó esta chillando constantemente su nariz, dejando saber que las lágrimas la habían superado.

\- "¿En que piso estas?"- Al escucharlo preguntar la pelirosa chilló más debido a la evidente emoción, mientras por otro lado el Uchiha al terminar la conversación pensó en advertir a la morena que permaneciera en su habitación a lo que este regresaba en par de minutos, demo…

Este al voltear para dirigir su andar a la habitación de la Hyuga casi impacta de lleno con esta, quien se encontraba a medio paso suyo.

No había sido su idea escuchar la conversación del Uchiha y la tal " _Sakura"_ por teléfono, demo rápidamente este había salido para atender la llamada, ella se había planeado huir del lugar tan rápido como le fuese posible, dejando hasta sus pertenencias tales como " _la ropa"_ y " _su bolso"._

Los oscuros y penetrantes ojos del Uchiha estaban completamente a su merced. Esta ni se percataba de ello, ya que como era de costumbre había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos, mientras su cabeza la tenía completamente agachaba de la vergüenza al haber fracasado rotundamente en su plan de huída. Al no escuchar palabra alguna por parte del policía frente a ella decidió entonces comenzar con su discurso interrumpido por su inevitable tartamudeo.

\- "Y-yo, yo no quería escuchar su co-conversación, yo, yo… yo so-sólo iba de ca-camino a la azotea, yo sólo…"- Fue cortada por la neutral voz del Uchiha.

\- "La azotea"- Comentó este aún viendo la nuca de la azabache.

\- "¡S-si!"- Respondió esta entusiasmada, ilusionada al pensarse libre del policía frente a ella, entonces subió de sopetón su cabeza topándose en su camino con el pecho del Uchiha, más otro sopetón la llevó derecho a los voraces ojos oniz del moreno quien la miraba como gato a su presa. Su vergüenza llegó al límite forrando de un rojo neón todo su rostro, miró por unos segundos el rostro del Uchiha para luego bajar de cantazo su rostro y retroceder dos pasos en lejanía de este.

\- "Negativo"- Sentenció este de lo más tranquilo. Viendo curioso el infantil jugeteo de la Hyuga con sus dedos.- " _Esta vez no me arriesgare, no volveré a perderte de vista, no por ahora…"-_

\- "De-demo, u-usted saldrá y yo…"-

\- "Adentro"- Ordenó este al tiempo que movía su cabeza en dirección a la habitación.

\- "So-sólo será un rato, yo…"-

\- "Mientes"-

\- "¿Nani?"-

\- "Esperaste que me diera la vuelta para irte, tu idea era escapar y no precisamente a la dichosa azotea."-

\- "Sólo quiero estar sola por un rato… acaso, es mucho pedir."- Y era cierto, era tan cierto que no tembló al decirlo, el hospital su aroma su comida, el policía y su mirada y también… su aroma y su actitud tan… como decirlo, " _extraña",_ la hacían sentir con el corazón en la garganta, algo insoportable para ella.- "Usted, lo sabe todo de mi… mu-mucho más de lo que yo pudiera saber, so-sobre mi misma, ¿Po-porqué entonces, no me deja ir?"-

\- "Porque corres peligro allí afuera, no quieres que te cuente el paradero de los tuyos, bien, pues no busques unirte a ellos, entra y esperame, cuando vuelva entraras en razón y me obedeceras."- A lo dicho la ojiperla quedó de piedra, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par tan húmedos como le eran posible, con su boca entreabierta y en estado aparente de shock quedó tiesa en su lugar.

El Uchiha trató de sacarla de su limbo demo, esta seguía ida. Se bajo a su altura y cuidadosamente la estremeció por los hombros, esta se removió en su lugar pero sólo una gota de nada. Confundida comenzó a susurrar garabatos, una lágrima rodó fugazmente por su mejilla izquierda abriéndo paso a más lágrimas. Sus ojos quedarían resecos si permanecían más tiempo así de abiertos, parecía mirar a la nada, más sólo el pecho del Uchiha estaba en su rango de vista, el azabache la llamó demo esta no respondió, sólo susurró más garabatos. Hasta que el pulgar de este rozó suavemente las mejillas bañadas en agua salada de la chica fue cuando esta volvió en si. Esta vez no se removió tampoco lo rechazó, al contrario, extrañamente sintió un aire familiar en ese actuar. Subiendo su mirar chocó sus perlados ojos contra las perlas negras del moreno, una serie de preguntas se formularon en décimas de segundo en ambos morenos.

Blanco contra negro, como las fichas de dados, cómo las teclas de un piano, como la noche en compañía de la Luna.

\- "Entiendo"- Susurró la ojiperla con volumen apagado. Dio media vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto pero la voz extrañamente apacible del Uchiha la detuvo.

\- "Esa no es tu habitación"- Indicó el Uchiha tras ver la evidente despistes de la Hyuga al encaminarse en la dirección equivocada.

s.h

s.h

s.h

Esa tarde milagrosamente era fresca, nada de calor, nada de frío y lo mejor de todo, nada de mantos grisáceos en el cielo. Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando su cita con su ginecólogo había dado fin a un día agitador. El amor de su vida estuvo a su lado durante todo él proceso. Con sus manos entrelazadas de principio a final, viendo juntos a la pequeña vida que dentro de ella crecía.

" _Una niña, Sasuke, tendremos una princesa."_

" _Toda una Uchiha"_

De repente sus pensamientos se nublaron, una capa de amargura se formó en décimas de segundos en sus verdosos ojos.

\- "Toda una… Uchiha, Sasuke."- Soltó por lo bajo adentrándose al elevador del apartamento donde residía. El apartamento que su futuro esposo le había alquilado para su mejor comodidad.

Una vez en el décimo piso de aquel edificio, frente a la puerta de su apartamento, una esbelta y alta figura fémina esperaba ansiosa y eufórica su llegada.

\- "¡Sakura, al fin te dignas en aparecer frente de marquesina, te estuve marcando toda la tarde después de clases y nunca tomaste mis llamadas tampoco respondiste mis mensaje y es así como quieres que te ayude!"- Tras una pausa, prosiguió con sus reclamos agitando las manos de lado a lado como lo haría una Ino " _¿plástica?".-_ Dime ¿has ido a ver a tu doctor cierto?, como salió todo es una niña o será una cosa así como…"-

\- "¡Ino!"- Exclamó nerviosa la ojijade. - "No digas ninguna idiotez, mejor entremos te explicaré todo cuando me de una dicha y coma algo, quiero chocolates y… Ino, ¿Porque no vas por un aguacate en lo que me ducho?"-

\- " **¡¿Nani?!, ¡¿Sakura pero que clase de embarazada se supone que eres?! ¡¿Un… aguacate?! ¡¿Estas de broma?! ¡El super está a mares de distancia! ¡Me pides qué vaya a la Luna en lo que te duchas! ¡Definitivamente no lo haré, te bañas a paso de babosa!"-** Y así pasaron minutos tras minutos, la ojijade ya tenía en su gloriosa cocina un verdoso aguacate del tamaño de un coco, su querida amiga pensó que así le duraría más, los chocolates con clase y de gran preferencia por muchas mujeres fueron unos Ferrero. Mientras se paseaba por la sala, se detuvo frente a un pequeño cuadro colgado en la pared, eran su amiga Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, al parecer fue de poco antes de que este último se fuera de la ciudad por segunda ocasión. Al mirar la foto tan detenidamente un nudo cruzó por su garganta, preguntándose; _¿En que rayos estabas pensando, Sakura?"-_

 _-_ "Ino, ¿Que haces?"-

\- "¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?"- Preguntó esta desviando la pregunta de la Haruno.

\- "Aún es muy reciente, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en ello, Sasuke dice que será toda una Uchiha, por lo que deberá ser un nombre que se acoja bien a la personalidad de su clan."

\- "Lo dices tan jodidamente desinteresada, Sakura."

\- "Ino, esta mentira llega a su fin una vez pasen los últimos seis o siete meses… tengo miedo, de lo que pueda ocurrir… ¡Ino tengo tanto miedo!"-

Como un fenómeno atmosférico una maquiavélica idea azotó como las olas la costa de la playa la mente de la Haruno.

\- " **¡Demonios Sakura!, ¡Que castaños ocurre contigo, te has vuelto tarada? ¿Te pesa el chicle sobre tu cabeza o la marquesina te ocupa más espacio?! ¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo has perdido la razón!"** \- Echa una fiera la Yamanaka abandonó el apartamento como alma que lleva él diablo. Su paciencia llegó hasta el límite y las absurdas ideas de la Haruno habían pasado los límites cortando de un sólo tajo el apoyo incondicional que la Yamanaka había brindado a su " _desquiciada"_ amiga.

Sola y con sus dementes y absurdas ideas sé quedó sumergida en un _mal desquiciado_ de lágrimas.

s.h

s.h

s.h

Definitivamente ese día nunca lo olvidaría, cabía en su mente como si estuviera echo a la medida exacta. En ningún momento dejó de pensar en las palabras del moreno, la habían talado hasta el fondo, y ella las había comprendido de manera rápida. Se lo dijo todo con esas palabras. Todo lo que se negaba a escuchar, a saber.

" _Porque corres peligro allí afuera, no quieres que te cuente el paradero de los tuyos, bien, pues no busques unirte a ellos, entra y esperame, cuando vuelva entraras en razón y me obedeceras."_

\- "Ya entre en razón"- Soltó al viento en un susurro inaudible.

" _Dicen que tu familia fue asesinada"_

" _Si, eso escuche, era un demente, un sujeto desquiciado, arrancó de cuajó los ojos de los más importantes del Clan Hyuga."_

" _Oí que tu hermanita fue una de esas víctimas."_

" _Según se, tu mataste a tu primo."_

" _Rayos, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas algo así?"_

" _Acesina"_

" _Papel andante"_

" _Ciega"_

" _Bueno, no te esfuerces tanto fingiendo hacerte la desentendida, seguro tu madre te estará odiando este donde este"_

" _Por casualidad, digo, solo por casualidad, no habras sido tu quien mató a tu madre, ¿verdad?"_

 **-"¡Basta! ¡Basta!"-** Gritó con desespero y amargura, las voces en su cabeza de las chicas del internado torturandola la llevarían a la locura, su dolor salía a flote a raja tabla en un llanto increíblemente ensordecedor y… doloroso.

Al comprender las palabras de Uchiha la Hyuga había entrado a su habitación, había quedado tiesa en su cama, pensando, planeando…

Quiso ser abrazada por los brazos de Morfeo, demo, se le hizo imposible, en su desespero comenzó a sentirse irritada, ansiosa y… una idea surco su mente. Subir a la azotea, y lo hizo subió a esta, y era allí donde había permanecido unos pocos minutos ya que el resto los había desperdiciado dando vueltas en la cama, era allí donde en este momento se balanceaba de lado a lado con la ayuda del viento a esa gran altitud del edificio. Al borde del precipicio observando la inmensidad del mar, con sus ojos llorosos sólo el ruido del viento en su blusa holgada y las olas del mar la consumieron, el sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia y el tránsito pesado de la ciudad se quedó atrás. Las voces en su cabeza habían cesado, demo, ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

Y, ¿Que hacía ella allí, que haría?

Dentro del hospital una mente cabreada buscaba hasta el cansancio a la morena. Obtiene una buena noticia a cambio de una mala, sólo la había dejado por unos minutos, talvez por una hora, demo, era necesario, se trataba de su nueva familia, no lo iba a echar a perder por la Hyuga, pensó que realmente ella le obedecería.

Cuando entró a la habitación encontró la cama tendida, y su chaleco de policía tendido en esta. Luego se le ocurrió entrar al baño, sorpresa, su ropa no estaba, por lo que dedujo que esta se había marchado. Pero paró en seco al recordar unas palabras de la Hyuga.

" _Yo so-sólo iba de ca-camino a la azotea."_

Una vez llegó al lugar, escuchó su gritar, se asustó y la empezó a buscar hasta encontrarla, pensó que alguien la estaba lastimando, por lo que prefirió no llamarla, para no llamar la atención y empeorar lo que estuviera ocurriendo, demo se encontraba sola. A paso calmado no queriendo asustarla se dirigió a esta, demo, otro grito le alarmó, y entonces entendió.

Gritaba sola, a si misma. Con sus manos en sus oídos, y al borde de la nada. La vio dar unos pasos hacia atrás. " _Perfecto"_ pensó el Uchiha creyendo que esta acabaría con su teatro. Demo, si dio dos hacia atrás fue para luego acelerar cuatro hacia en frente. " _Genial"_ volvió a pensar cabreado el Uchiha.

Su sorpresa incrementó al verla girar hacia este. Y entonces una mala pisca de lo que esta pensaba hacer retumbo en sus adentros.

La Hyuga se sorprendió, obviamente no pensaba encontrarse con el Uchiha a sus espaldas. Demo lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada que este le brindó.

\- "No quieres hacer esto"-

\- "U-Uchiha-san no sabe lo que quiero."-

\- "Quieres morir como una cobarde, me parece bien, pero no extinguas a tu Clan por tú cobardía, al menos muere dignamente cuando seas una anciana."-

\- "Ya no puedo, ya no pu-puedo más, no puedo, pelear más con-contra este… se-sentimiento"-

\- "Has vivido sola durante cinco años, pero desde siempre has vivido ante la burla y el desprecio de todos, ¿Quién o Qué, te garantiza que morirás si te lanzas a la nada? Sería peor si sobrevives y quedas paralítica en coma o peor de lo que es ahora. No seas idiota Hyuga, no eres la única que a tenido una mala vida.

\- "De-deme razones para vivir, hágame sentir… sentir que vale la pena se-seguir con vida… de una razón un motivo, di-dígame que hay a-alguien allí afuera, esperando por mí, y dígame quien es, ¿es mi familia? un amigo quizás, o… sólo alguien que qui-quiere hacerme daño."- Definitivamente lo había acorralado con esas palabras. Dichas en un tono demasiado bajo llenas de sentimiento. " _Que debía decirle"_ pensaba el moreno, sintiéndose idiota e inútil al no saber que hacer.

Alguna vez estuvo en sus zapatos, alguna vez deseo tener el valor para superar su sufrimiento, demo, al igual que la Hyuga él también había caído en el vacío, sólo que más hondo, allá donde las sombras son inexistentes, donde la única compañía que tienes es la soledad. El había caído en el más grande de los vacíos y por alguna razón no quería que la Hyuga pasara por el mismo lugar, ella estaba cerca, muy cerca de caer en el mismo vacío, demo, " _maldición"_ decía internamente.

Ella lucia como un gato asustadizo, como una niña pérdida, su inocencia la marcaba en todos los aspectos, una chica inocente, humilde, tierna, sensible a todo, una chica con una personalidad distinta a la suya y al mismo tiempo tan parecida en varios aspectos, con una mirada llena de soledad que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que necesitaba ayuda, un alma que carecía de los instrumentos más importantes para darle cara a la verdad para defenderse del mundo y de si misma, No le gustaba sentirse acorralado, y ese sentimiento desconocido que punzaba su pecho le estaba hartado, demo…

El llanto de la Hyuga aún estaba presente, con sus manos cerradas sobre su pecho, no parecía querer parar, el tiempo pasaba y ella aún seguía de la misma forma, de repente cayó al suelo, aún llorando comenzó a golpear su pecho, esta vez más fuerte que aquella tarde bajo la lluvia.

El Uchiha pensó que se había desmayado, demo, no era asi, el seguía en su posición con los puños bien cerrados a sus costados, con la vista en el cielo, el ceño fruncido y furioso por no poder ser de ayuda para quien sufría lo que alguna vez el sufrió.

" _Maldición, Hyuga"_

Con ella siempre era lo mismo, una y otra vez, sin importar que… nada cambiaba entre estos.

A paso lento camino hacía la ojiperla y se sentó literalmente en él aire para quedar a su altura. No se conocía a si mismo, lentamente posicionó una mano sobre la nuca de la morena y con una voz increíblemente suave llamó a la chica, ella no respondió pero tampoco se removió al contacto del moreno, así que sujetandola por los hombros la ayudó a ponerse en pie, aún en llantos inclinó su cabeza escondiéndose del moreno, hasta que…- "Fuimos compañeros de clase, hace cinco años"-

Su llanto cesó, no de cantazo, pero lo suavizo. Abriéndose paso a la curiosidad, nuevamente el contacto visual salió a flote. El rostro del Uchiha estaba relajado, a diferencia de la Hyuga, quien parpadeaba sin frenar, abrió la boca queriendo sacar palabras pero sólo garabatos llegaban a oídos del Uchiha, este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, viéndola divertida, movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro, su jugeteo había comenzado y sus garabatos eran cada vez más incoherentes. Y eso por más tonto que parezca, le divertía al Uchiha.

\- "Hyuga"- Llamó este obteniendo un par de perlas gigantes a su merced.-"Hump, deja de chillar, no te entiendo nada."- Ella lo miraba a los ojos, luego sus labios, pasaba la mirada al cielo y luego al suelo, volvía a mirarlo y proseguía con los alrededores, volvía a mírarlo y luego intentaba articular palabra alguna, agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, soltaba más garabatos, nuevamente volvió a verlo a los ojos y luego al pecho de este pues estaba a su altura, el Uchiha se desespero y en un arranque su paciencia y estado de ánimo se esfumaron. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular poniéndolo en una aplicación para mensajes se lo entregó - "Toma, escribe lo que estas diciendo y no pongas garabatos"- " _Sería el colmo que su tartamudeo domine su escritura."_ Pensó irónico.

Al pasar los minutos terminó dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas al Uchiha, no había escrito nada, ni una letra en la pantalla. " _Esta jugando"_ pensó al borde de la locura el Uchiha, respirando hondo llamó a la Hyuga quien a paso lento giró a medias en su lugar viendo de reojo al chico a su lado. Este no dijo nada, la Hyuga sólo levantó el móvil y en una negativa y subida de hombros le hizo saber al Uchiha que ella no sabía usar esos aparatos electrónicos. Contrariado se acercó a la Hyuga. Tomó su móvil y en un segundo escribió para la Hyuga "Sólo presiona sobre las letras, como en un teclado."

Al minuto, se quiso morir. Miró a la Hyuga y no pudo evitar esbozar otra sonrisa mientras se mal decía internamente. Ella no lo miraba, no esta vez, no estaba contenta, y sus lágrimas todavía aguardaban muy cerca de sus pestañas. El dolor en su pecho se había aliviado demo, seguía allí. Sólo agachó la cabeza mientras juntaba una y otra ves sus índices.

Ese día se grabaría en sus pensamientos como el día del idiota. " _Sonreír e intentar ser agradable, pero que imbécil"._ El Uchiha se recriminaba una y otra vez su actuar para con la Hyuga. Si nunca lo había echó por Naruto y tampoco por Sakura, entonces la situación no tenía sentido. Algún idiota le había contagiado la idiotez de la que tanto huyó toda su vida, " _Maldito dobe"._

El trayecto a su apartamento fue corto, ya había cenado y sentía que un buen baño de agua caliente sería suficiente para relajar sus músculos y echarlo a dormir profundamente una vez tocara cama.

Demo, una repentina entrada al baño cambio él rumbo de sus planes, la esbelta pelirosa había echo su entrada, en una pijama roja que dejaba mucho a la vista, se dirigió a paso relajado al azabache quien apenas había logrado lavar su cabello. Algo extrañado por la rara actitud de la Haruno tomó una toalla colocandola alrededor de su cintura.

\- "Sakura…"- Pero no terminó de hablar, la Haruno con un dedo lo silencio tapando sus labios. Su comportamiento no era normal, ella nunca había irrumpido cuando este se estaba duchando, siempre respeto esa parte de su privacidad, confundido retiro el dedo de sus labios y cuando iba a articular palabra la Haruno le besó, no fue para nada un beso tierno, más bien parecía necesitada de el, este no estaba seguro de seguirle el paso, demo, no habían razones para no hacerlo, ella sería la madre de su hija y el… la amaba. En un acto rápido tomó a la chica por los muslos haciendo que esta se aferrara a el abrazando su cintura con sus largas piernas, así la llevó a la ducha con él.

La noche había caído, un mar de estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la media Luna iluminaba hasta los callejones más oscuros, de hecho, pronto amanecería, eran cerca de las cuatro cuando una pesadilla se apoderó de sus sueños. Cansado de lo mismo salió a la terraza del apartamento, sentándose cómodamente en el fino barandal reclino su espalda a la pared. Dando comienzo a una serie de recientes anécdotas.

"¿Alguna vez te hablaron de tu familia?"

"Siempre… decían cosas, demasiadas, allí me llamaban a-asesina, de-decían que yo… habia, matado a mi pri-primo, su-supongo que se referían a Ne-Neji-san, también me culpaban de la… mu-muerte de mi, ma-ma-madre."

" _Desde un principio, me apodaron "ciega" po-por el color de mis ojos."_

" _También se burlaban de mi, po-po-por pu-pues verá, yo, yo, no estoy a-agradecida… con mi… físico."_

" _Hay personas que se preocupan por ti, por ejemplo los Sabaku; les extrañaba que alguien de tu tamaño comiera como cerdo… todos los días."_

" _Bu-Bueno es que aveces ro-robaban, mi almuerzo, la cena y las meriendas… so-sólo podía desayunar, la hermana Choi desayunaba con todas, así ninguna, se atrevía molestar…"_

" _Hacían muchas cosas… malas, si-siempre pagué por todo, aunque no tuviera nada que ver, todo era mi culpa."_

" _Cuéntame… que tal esa cicatriz, ¿siempre la has tenido?."_

" _¿Eh? Pu-pues verá, yo… era la única de todas las chicas con una larga… cabellera, todas jugaban con mi ca-cabello, aveces lo enredaban, o-otras veces ti-tiraban de el, u-una noche mi-mientras dormía, pe-pegaron goma de mascar, era enorme de co-color rosa, las chicas se ofrecieron en ayudar a sacarlo, cre-creí que utilizarían hielo, de-demo tenían unas enormes ti-tijeras, yo me negué, no-no quería perder mi cabello, por alguna ra-razón, no podía permitir que cortarán mi ca-cabello, pu-puse resistencia, lloré, lloré muy alto y pedí ayuda, demo tomaron… tomaron un calcetin… del suelo y lo metieron a mi, bo-boca, comenzaron a cortar grandes mechones, mientras reían yo, sentía que algo de-dentro de mi se rompía, en un último intento por safarme, co-cortaron mi cuello po-por accidente, por eso, mi cuello quedó marcado, fue en mi primer mes en ese lugar."_

" _¿Algo más que no me has contado? Que tal eso por lo que te sabresaltas, ¿Podrías hablarme de ello?."_

" _Eso… es doloroso y… humillante, aún… puedo sentir el ardor de los rasguños en mi cuerpo, mis muñecas, dolían, dolían mucho, d-dos chicas me… sujetaban muy fuerte, nu-nunca tube e-escape, había corrido al baño me había encerrado en el, demo, ya me esperaban dentro, me… tiraron al suelo, me pa-patearon y luego me a-arrastraon… hacia la cama, allí, comenzó to-todo."_

" _Olvidalo, no sigas."_

" _De-demo, no, no quiero se-seguír guardando esto para mi, tal vez si le digo, tal vez, me sienta u-un poco mejor."_

" _Esta bien, si eso te ayuda prosigue, te escucho."_

" _Se, se que hicieron mu-muchas cosas, demo, no lo se porque me desmaye y desperté en mi cama, demo, no tenía que, no tenía q-que estar co-consciente para saber, lo que habían hecho, mi… mi cuerpo… se sentía di-dife-diferente."_

\- " _Juro que esto no se quedará así, lo juro."-_ Rabioso, lleno de ira y sed de venganza, reventó con todas sus fuerzas un cesto de margaritas que había aterrizado en la pared del apartamento. Espantando a la ojijade quien había llegado de un brinco al lado de su amado. Este paso de largo, dando paso a la intriga impregnada en él rostro de la pelirosa.

Continuará…

s.h

s.h

s.h

A todit s ustedes bombones de Uchiha Hyuga Love For EVER… gracias un millón por Seguir mi historia, por opinar, por gustarle por seguirme, por aguantar presión, intriga, coraje… por sus lindos comentarios de apoyo, lo que les gusta, lo que les inquieta (Sakura o) por su tolerancia, por todo todo todo todo todito, millones de gracias como gotas de huracán de veras así les agradesco un chorro. Besitos y abrazos y nos leeremos en la proxima… ^_^ por favor si falta algún nombre, si deje a algún SASUHINA fuera, aganme saber, para yo misma darme de cachetadas y regaños…

0BlackAngel0

39iiraMzziL

AndreaUchiha

JSMA-SasuHina

JustSmileToMe

UmeFuyu

UtataneArmstrong

Zumekqi

art1802

astoriagrey

gecel87

karlajustkarla

mariagabrielap2b

Némesis-hime

ormaL92

Uchiha-hyugalove

Jeishimahara

Nekiri-chan

Kierinahana

Cherrymarce

Hime-23

Gii Mee

Uchihahinata-20

Hinaliz

Amy23

xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx

.1

mizukihyugauchiha

natty

Anny

Miryale

Arigato ;-)


End file.
